Soy Bella Swan
by Erised Black
Summary: Cuando Edward se mudó a Forks no se esperaba que alguien estuviera a punto de 'matarlo' ni que se enamoraría de esa persona; ni mucho menos que tiempo después se encontraría en un hospital con el corazón en vilo por ella.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer__: Si esto me perteneciera no estaría aquí escribiendo, sino disfrutando de mi lujosa casa, con mi lujoso coche y de un lujoso tratamiento de belleza._

_Summary__: Soy Bella Swan, tengo veinte años, y me estoy muriendo. Soy consciente de que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero nunca imaginé que fuera a suceder en la época más feliz de mi vida. Menuda ironía._

_Nota: Aunque en un principio parezca muy trágico, luego será más cómico. Ya van a entender porqué si siguen leyendo._

**Soy Bella Swan**

**¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos?**

Bella estaba tumbada en una camilla del hospital de Forks. La habían trasladado hacía una semana desde Los Angeles, porque ya no había nada más que hacer, y ella dijo que prefería pasar los últimos días en el lugar donde había pasado toda su vida, con quienes la querían.

A su lado estaba Edward, quien no se movía de ahí en todo el día ¡Cómo la quería! Él era el único quien todavía mantenía la esperanza de que pudiera sobrevivir, aunque todos los demás hacía tiempo que la habían perdido. Incluida Bella, quien mentía e intentaba disimular el dolor que sentía para evitar que él sufriera todavía más. Ella iba a dejar de hacerlo pronto, pero él se iba a quedar, y su dolor sería todavía peor.

Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, se encargaba ahora de ella. Habían visitado los mejores médicos del país. Incluso habían consultado con distintos médicos europeos, pero nadie había podido hacer nada ya, era demasiado tarde. Carlisle se encargaba de ella porque quería probar cualquier cosa posible por salvarla, por poder salvar así a su hijo.

Porque todos sabían que si Bella moría, Edward moriría de pena a su lado. Y Carlisle no quería perderla ni a él ni a ella, puesto que se había convertido en un miembro más de la familia Cullen.

Los padres de Bella, Charlie y Renée, la miraban consternados desde una distancia prudencial. Temían que, si se acercaban demasiado, ella pudiera leer en sus pensamientos sus peores temores, aunque ya los supiera. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, sin decir nada. Esme había salido un rato antes para que le diera el aire y poder llorar con tranquilidad.

Jacob Black no se había atrevido a venir a visitarla. Tenía demasiado miedo de no poderse borrar nunca de la cabeza la imagen de su querida Bella moribunda en una cama del hospital. Ella lo entendía y, aunque le gustaría volver a verlo, respetaba su decisión.

—Edward –lo llamó, con un hilo de voz.

Él pareció cobrar vida de repente. Se incorporó y se acercó a ella para evitar que la joven tuviera que hacer demasiados esfuerzos para hablar. Aunque antes ya parecía que la habitación estaba en silencio, esta vez el ruido se apagó por completo.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? –le preguntó él, acariciándole la pálida mejilla.

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos? –murmuró ella, con una amplia sonrisa. Él también sonrió. Jamás iba a olvidarlo.

La familia Cullen llegó a Forks la madrugada de un veintiocho de agosto, varios días antes de empezar el nuevo curso. Aunque llegaban de madrugada, su nueva casa ya estaba completamente decorada y amueblada. Sus padres lo habían hecho de ese modo para tener menos trabajo en cuanto llegaran.

Habían comprado una impresionante casa en las afueras de la ciudad, dado que a Carlisle Cullen, el padre de familia, lo habían trasladado desde su antiguo puesto de médico en Washington a esa pequeña localidad, según sus hijos _dejada de la mano de Dios_. Pero, como buena familia, habían decidido mudarse y afrontar su nueva vida con buenas expectativas.

Esme Cullen, la esposa de Carlisle, decidió que la mejor manera de socializarse con el resto de los vecinos era crear algún tipo de tienda, así que, siguiendo su afición por las flores, decidió fundar una floristería en una de las principales calles del pueblo. El día de la inauguración, sirvió canapés a todo aquel que quiso pasarse a echar un vistazo, y tuvo a sus dos hijos encadenados allí todo el día saludando a desconocidos con postizas sonrisas de anuncio de dentífricos.

Pese a que Alice, la hija menor de los Cullen, siempre se había tomado la perspectiva de cambiar de aires con buen humor, a Edward, el hijo mayor, no terminaba de hacerle mucha gracia, con lo que, en cuanto tuvo un momento, se escaqueó de su madre por la puerta trasera de la floristería.

Aunque era verano, en aquel pueblecito apenas traspasaba el sol por entre unas gruesas nubes de tormenta. Habían pasado ya una semana en ese lugar, y no parecía que fuera algo muy inusual. De momento, lo único bueno que había conseguido con el traslado era una habitación mucho más grande y la promesa de comprarle un coche la semana siguiente, algo a lo que siempre sus padres se habían negado a hacer en Washington.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que había llegado en medio de una calle. El ruido del frenazo de una furgoneta y el consiguiente coche de la misma contra una farola lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¡¿Estás bien?! –de la furgoneta había bajado una muchacha realmente espantada, apartándose una media melena de color chocolate de la cara.

Edward, quien se había tirado al suelo como acto reflejo, se levantó y se examinó de arriba abajo. Parecía entero y, puesto que la chica se había dado contra la farola y no contra él, no había muchos motivos para pensar lo contrario.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde mirabas?! –le gritó él a la chica.

La muchacha, de cabello oscuro y tez blanca, enarcó una ceja.

—¡Te has metido en medio de la carretera sin mirar! –exclamó ella, indignada.

Edward se molestó.

—Perdona, casi me atropellas. ¡Me podrías haber matado!

La joven se cruzó de brazos y lo examinó de arriba abajo.

—Creo que estás perfectamente bien. ¡Mira mi furgoneta! –suspiró ella, señalando el abandonado automóvil, el cual seguía encastado contra la farola—. Vas a tener que pagarme la reparación –le anunció, furiosa.

—No me vengas con chorradas –le dijo él, quien decidió ignorarla y continuar con su camino a ningún lugar.

—¡Voy a denunciarte! –le rugió ella, persiguiéndole tras haber cerrado el coche, pero sin apartarlo todavía de la farola. El chico se volteó, encogiéndose de hombros para darle a entender a la desconocida que casi lo mata que le daba completamente igual su coche.

La muchacha lo seguía sin darse cuenta de que la malograda farola empezaba a reclinarse hacia ella, en una posición que dejaba muy claro qué era lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Edward, quien lo estaba viendo porque se encontraba de cara a la muchacha, corrió hacia ella y la apartó de un empujón.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, y la farola al lugar donde, segundos antes, estaba ella.

Los dos muchachos miraron unos instantes la estructura de metal, antes de volverse el uno al otro.

—Edward Cullen –se presentó él, dándole la mano—. Voy a denunciarte por intentar atropellarme –le dijo él, volviendo al tema anterior. Se fijó en los ojos de color café de la muchacha, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus labios. Le parecieron exóticos.

—Bella Swan –repuso ella, todavía aturdida—. Voy a hacer lo mismo por destrozarme el coche –repuso ella, testaruda. Esa chica sabía hacerse odiar; nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera estado apunto de matarlo y que, encima, quisiera que él le pagara la posible arma homicida.

Tras eso, los dos se levantaron y continuaron con su camino sin saber que, tres días después, iban a reencontrarse en el instituto de Forks, como compañeros de clase.

El Edward que estaba en el hospital acompañado por toda su familia, sus amigos, y su amada, sonrió. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar el día en que se conocieron? Ese fue el día en que, realmente, su vida empezó. El día que iba a cambiar muchas cosas.

…

_¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! _

_De vosotros depende si continuo o no con la historia. A partir de aquí me voy a ir centrando en lo que ha pasado desde que se conocieron hasta que se enlace con el principio de la historia._

_¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren en clase? ¿Qué les espera? ¿Por qué está Bella enferma?_

_Espero que, de verdad, os haya gustado el inicio. _

_Eri._


	2. Lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia**

Había resultado ser la semana más lluviosa del año, según el hombre que adivinaba el tiempo en la tele, y resultaba que ella estaba en la ciudad más lluviosa del país, por lo que las alcantarillas hacía tiempo que habían dejado de hacer su trabajo y, en algunos lugares, el agua alcanzaba los quince centímetros de alto.

Mientras caminaba hacia el instituto de Forks maldecía mentalmente a aquel desconocido que había estado apunto de atropellar el sábado pasado, y se preguntaba por qué demonios no lo había atropellado. Su coche estaría en el taller por lo menos dos semanas y encima su propio padre, cumpliendo con el deber de policía, se había visto obligada a multarla por 'destrozar el mobiliario urbano'. ¡Su propio padre!

Suerte había tenido Bella de que su madre le hubiera comprado unas buenas botas de agua en las últimas rebajas, y que hubiera escondido todos los cuchillos de casa en cuando ella la llamó, histérica, para contarle que su padre la había multado con ciento ochenta dólares por la destrucción de la maldita farola.

Ahora, se encontraba chapoteando entre un agua gris, llena de porquería y hojas marchitas, de camino hacia el instituto. Para colmo, un golpe de viento le arrebató su paraguas de las manos, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por recuperarlo, puesto que se quedó enganchado en las ramas más altas de unos árboles cercanos.

—Genial –murmuró por lo bajo, mientras la lluvia impactaba sin compasión contra su cara—, ahora sólo me faltaría que me cayera un rayo encima.

Por suerte, estaba apenas a un par de manzanas del instituto. Decidió acelerar un poquito más el paso, vigilando siempre de no resbalar con nada y hacerlo todo todavía más perfecto cayéndose en esa agua gris estancada. Sería de lo más divertido, pensó con ironía.

Cuando entró en el instituto ya todo el mundo estaba en sus clases. Goteando desde el cabello hasta las puntas de la chaqueta, avanzó por el pasillo. El horrible ruido que hacían sus botas de goma al caminar la maldijo hasta que llegó delante de su clase: Literatura inglesa. Había decidido no ir al baño, porque tampoco iba a poderse secar y, en la última clase, la profesora les dijo que iban a hablar del proyecto de ese primer trimestre, por lo que no podía perdérselo o iba a quedarse sin un grupo decente.

Llamó a la puerta con cuidado y la abrió. La profesora la fulminó hasta que ella se sentó en su sitio, al lado de su mejor amiga Ángela Weber.

—Pensaba que no vendrías –le dijo su compañera, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿No te ha comentado nadie que para ducharte primero te desvistes? –continuó, intentando animar el rostro de su amiga.

Pero Bella estaba demasiado furiosa. Por suerte, había tenido la idea de meter todos los libros y apuntes dentro de bolsas de plástico antes de salir de casa, porque sino en esos momentos todo sería una gran papilla de papel en su mochila. Sacó lo que necesitaba para esa asignatura antes de volverse hacia su amiga.

—Es por culpa del incidente con el coche –no iba a llamarlo accidente, no había llegado a matar a ese desconocido, y esa situación no se merecía tal honor—. Charlie me había dicho que iba a traerme, pero se ha ido muy temprano, y mamá… bueno, creo que ayer se quedó despierta hasta las tantas de la madrugada y no ha habido manera de despertarla para que me diera las llaves de su coche –murmuró molesta—. Ya no he ni intentado que me llevara.

Su amiga pareció sentirse culpable.

—Me podías haber llamado –murmuró.

—¡Señorita Weber, señorita Swan! –las llamó la profesora, sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra—. Si es tan interesante eso que se cuentan, podrían decirlo al resto de sus compañeros.

Las dos muchachas callaron al acto, y Bella se dispuso a empezar a tomar apuntes. Ya le explicaría luego a Ángela que la había llamado pero que ella ya se había ido de casa. Según lo que la profesora estaba apuntando en la pizarra, debían hacer un trabajo sobre alguna obra de Shakespeare por parejas.

Bella agarró el papel donde Ángela estaba escribiendo.

_Irás conmigo, ¿verdad?_, apuntó rápidamente. Su amiga, le señaló la pizarra. Bella volvió a leer lo que escribía la profesora y se fijó en una frase que antes no había visto: parejas aleatorias. No entendía por qué no podían decidir ellos con quien iban y, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la profesora se volteó para darle la respuesta.

—Es una nueva técnica educativa. Vamos a investigar de qué forma trabajáis mejor: decidiendo vosotros, decidiéndolo yo, o por azar –explicó.

Bella hizo una mueca. ¿Experimentos de la profesora? Eso no le olía nada bien. Imaginaba cualquier tipo de actividades para evaluar cómo se podía trabajar mejor en grupo: exposiciones orales, millones y millones de trabajos, actividades prácticas…

—Y, el punto culminante de este tema, será la representación de Romeo y Julieta— dijo la profesora. Las representaciones teatrales también podían incluirse en ese grupo de prácticas educativas nuevas. Odiaba a su profesora—. Y, para tal representación, yo voy a escoger qué papel va a hacer cada uno de vosotros. Para hacer los decorados os organizáis a vuestro gusto –añadió, antes de seguir escribiendo en la pizarra.

Bella miró a su amiga, desesperada, mientras empezaba a rezar para que le tocara un papel más que secundario. Ángela se reía. Aunque era muy tímida, el teatro era su pasión secreta, y Bella supo que no iba a tener ningún problema si le tocaba hacer de Julieta.

La muchacha se apoyó la cabeza en la mano. Poco a poco se había ido secando, pero empezaba a estar helada. Iría a buscar el uniforme deportivo del instituto en la hora de descanso para ponerse algo seco, pensó mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la clase y entró el director, acompañado de dos jóvenes desconocidos.

Espera, sí que conocía a uno de ellos.

¡Era el desconocido al que no había matado!

—Chicos, os presento a vuestros nuevos compañeros –explicó el director del centro, señalando a los dos muchachos que les habían acompañado. Bella pensó que tenían un extraño parecido, aunque no fuera muy obvio. Algo muy difícil de explicar, la verdad—. Son Alice y Edward Cullen –los presentó.

¿Eran hermanos? Por eso debían parecerse. ¿Serían mellizos? Gemelos estaba claro que no lo eran. Él debía llegar casi al metro noventa, era fornido y, por qué negarlo, realmente hermoso. Tenía los pómulos salientes, la mandíbula fuerte y la nariz recta. Pero Bella se había quedado prendada de los ojos más verdes que había visto en toda su vida.

Volvió a la realidad. Por culpa de ese tipejo ella se había calado hasta los huesos y tenía su 'precioso' trasto en el taller.

La chica sonreía a todo el mundo y también era realmente hermosa. Debía ser algo genético. Era mucho más bajita que él, y más delgada, lo que la hacía verse todavía más pequeña. Llevaba el pelo negro corto desfilado y muy alborotado, y vestía de forma quizás demasiado elegante para el día que hacía.

Notó que alguien la miraba, y se fijó en que era él, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada: ahora que había descubierto donde encontrarlo, iba a pagarle la multa y la reparación del coche.

La profesora los hizo sentar a ambos en una mesa que había al fondo de la clase, y continuó con la explicación del trabajo, antes de empezar a repartir las parejas.

…

Bella recogió la bandeja con su almuerzo, le pagó –arrojó el dinero– a la encargada, y fue hacia la mesa –recién invadida– donde de normal se sentaba con sus amigos. A alguien se le había ocurrido la genial idea de invitar a los Cullen a comer con ellos, y muy equivocada no iba a estar si afirmaba que había sido Lauren, por la forma en que miraba al _estúpido ese_. Y allí estaban todos: Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Eric, Tyler, Bella y los dos hermanos. Genial.

—¿Sois mellizos? –quiso saber Tyler, muerto de curiosidad. Edward soltó una suave risita, que exasperó a Bella. ¿No podía reírse como la gente normal?

—No –explicó el joven—. Yo soy el mayor, y tengo dieciocho años, como vosotros. Ella tiene dieciséis.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la muchacha extrañados.

—Hace muchos años me adelantaron dos cursos –explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia. Ángela la miraba casi asombrada.

—Así que venís de Washington –murmuró Lauren, realmente ocupada en mirar de arriba abajo a Edward, quien parecía dispuesto a ignorarla.

—Sí –repuso su hermana, Alice, con una voz tan alegre como la expresión de su rostro—. Llegamos hace dos semanas, y sois las primeras personas de nuestra edad con quienes hablamos –continuó.

A su lado, Edward volvió a soltar una risilla ahogada.

—A decir verdad, yo ya conocía a Bella Swan de antes –murmuró, haciendo que todos los que estaban en la mesa se voltearan sorprendidos hacia ella—. Estuvo apunto de atropellarme el sábado pasado –explicó. Lauren fulminó a la morena con la mirada.

Bella enrojeció de rabia.

—Di más bien que saliste de detrás de unos arbustos sin mirar justo cuando yo pasaba por ahí con mi pobre coche —musitó ella—. El cual está en el taller y cuya factura vas a pagar tú –continuó, con una sonrisita cargada de rabia.

El joven se rió otra vez, ahora más descarado, y ella estuvo apunto de perder la paciencia.

La muchacha decidió ignorarlo y se centró en el plato de comida que tenía delante, mientras sus compañeros continuaban entrevistando a los recién llegados como si fueran importantes actores de cine.

Terminó tan rápidamente como pudo y se levantó de la mesa con la bandeja en una mano y su ropa mojada en la otra.

—Voy a secarla –anunció, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los baños más próximo para utilizar el secador de manos como secador de ropa y poderse quitar el ridículo uniforme deportivo; todo el mundo le estaba echando ojeadas y risitas, y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Acababa de salir de la cantina cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba con insistencia.

Maldiciendo esa –ya demasiado– conocida voz, se volteó.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? –inquirió. Edward Cullen se había acercado a ella, demasiado cerca para que fuera sano, y le costó mantener la compostura. Estaba empezando a costarle eso de mantenerse firme y cabreada con el potencial destructor de su coche cuando se quedaba embobada por su aspecto físico. _No olvides que te ha jodido,_ se recordó.

—Quería hablarte sobre lo que sucedió el otro día –dijo él, en un tono menos arrogante que minutos antes.

Bella se quedó pasmada. Pensándolo bien, era normal que quisiera hablar con ella sobre eso ¿Qué más tenían en común? Pero le sorprendía.

—Tú dirás –lo alentó, bajando la guardia unos instantes.

—Quería comentarte que mi abogado está haciendo trámites para llevar a juicio los diferentes traumas emocionales que me ha creado esa experiencia –le explicó, mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro.

Bella dejó los ojos en blanco.

—Que te den –le espetó ella, furiosa. Se encerró en uno de los baños para chicas que encontró y soltó un largo grito de desesperación, para desahogarse.

Lo peor de todo no era que tenía que soportarlo en su mismo pueblo. Ni en su mismo instituto. Ni en su misma clase. ¡Lo peor de todo era que le había tocado hacer el que podía haber sido un trabajo realmente interesante sobre Shakespeare con aquel inútil!

—Nos vemos luego, Isabella –le gritó, a través de la puerta del baño de las chicas.

¡El colmo! ¡¿Quién demonios le había dicho que se llamaba Isabella?!

…

La clase de matemáticas se había vuelto de lo más tediosa. Eso de ser a última hora era puntos negativos para cualquier asignatura; y esa no se libraba.

Bella miraba por la ventana, contando los millones de gotas de agua que seguían cayendo sin cesar cuando, de pronto, algo impactó contra su cabeza y, finalmente, cayó encima de su mesa, donde había esparcido sus apuntes.

Miró el objeto volador no identificado y reconoció una gruesa bola de papel arrugada. Molesta, se volteó hacia el lanzador. Curiosamente, Edward Cullen la miraba con una amplia sonrisa y le hacía gestos extraños con la mano, como si estuviera amasando pan.

—Creo que quiere que desenrolles la bola –le susurró Ángela, quien había visto también el impacto de la bola de papel.

La aludida se pasó los consiguientes cinco minutos intentando abrir la bola de papel sin romperla y sin que el profesor la viera. Cullen se había esforzado lo suyo en cohesionar aquel retal de papel.

_Te llevaré hasta que tengas el coche arreglado. Así saldo lo de tu 'coche' y empezamos con el trabajo._

Bella se volteó, pero Edward ya no lo miraba. Lo habían sentado con su hermana Alice y ambos estaban en una de las últimas filas, hablando en susurros con Jasper Whitlock y Emmet McCarty.

Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que los Cullen se relacionaban. Entendía que se hablaran con Jasper, siempre había sido un chico muy sociable y amable con todos, aunque algo reservado; pero Emmett era otra cosa, tan grande y fuerte, incluso ella se sentía a veces intimidada cuando hablaban. De hecho, el último, aparte de ser grande, era mayor que el resto de sus compañeros, porque había repetido curso (no por haber suspendido, si no porqué había hecho tantos novillos que los profesores no quisieron aprobarlo).

Parecía que congeniaban muy bien, porque hablaban muy seguido.

—Veo, señores Cullen, que han hecho amistades rápidamente –murmuró el profesor, molesto. Todos callaron—. Bien, ¿Podría decirme señor Cullen el siguiente ejercicio?

Bella entendió que se metiera con él, en lugar de meterse con los demás: Jasper nunca hacía nada malo, Emmett impresionaba demasiado, y Alice se veían tan dulce, que era más fácil culpar al hermano y marcar los límites.

—Por supuesto –repuso él—. Pero antes sería mejor revisar el resultado de este ejercicio, ¿no? Es erróneo.

El profesor se volteó, indignado, pero vio que, en realidad, el joven tenía razón. Lo corrigió y buscó otra víctima contra quien poder meterse.

El timbre anunció el fin de las clases en todo el instituto, y los alumnos empezaron a recoger mientras su profesor gritaba los últimos ejercicios por encima del ruido general de las sillas al moverse y las carpetas al caer dentro de las respectivas mochilas.

—¿Irás con él? –le preguntó Ángela, cuando vio cómo Edward y Alice se esperaban en la entrada mirando en dirección a las muchachas—. Yo también puedo llevarte.

Bella miró por la ventana. El cielo era todavía más oscuro de lo posible y no había dejado de llover ni pizca. Ángela podía llevarla, pero su casa quedaba justo al lado opuesto del pueblo, y no quería que ella gastara más gasolina. Por otro lado, Cullen se lo merecía.

—Iré con él hasta que mi coche esté arreglado –murmuró ella, dirigiéndose hacia los dos Cullen.

…

Las gotas impactaban como piedras contra el cristal de un flamante Volvo plateado. Y Bella estaba dentro, en el asiento trasero, intentando abrocharse el segundo cinturón que había al lado del que ya llevaba, por precaución.

—¡¿Sabes que hay un límite de velocidad?! –gritó ella furiosa, por encima de la música que Alice acababa de poner (un horrible batido de sonidos que le estaba perforando los oídos pero que parecía gustarle mucho a la morena). Edward no le hizo ni caso.

—Tranquila –le dijo Alice, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Sabes dónde vive Rosalie Hale? He quedado con ella esta tarde.

Bella le dio las indicaciones para que llegaran a casa de Rosalie Hale. No quiso preguntar cómo había quedado Alice con la chica más popular del instituto, que iba a un curso inferior al de ellos. Hale, que trabajaba como modelo en tiempos libres, se codeaba sólo con la crême de la crême del país, aunque viviera en Forks.

Era una cosa que Bella no lograba entender.

Llegaron delante de la casa de los Hale y Alice se bajó. Antes de marcharse le dijo que iba a llamarlo para que la pasara a buscar en cuanto se aburriera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vives? –le preguntó él, volteándose. A Bella le dio la terrorífica sensación de que estaba dentro de un taxi.

Volvió a actuar como si fuera un GPS hasta que llegaron delante de su casa. No había ninguno de los coches de sus padres, por lo que supuso que allí no había nadie. Suspiró encantada de no tener que dar explicaciones a ninguno de sus progenitores sobre quién era Edward Cullen.

—¿Esto es la casita del perro, no? –se burló él. Ella enarcó una ceja, intentando ignorar el comentario. Bajó del coche y corrió hacia la puerta, mojándose más de lo que había imaginado. Él corrió detrás de ella, y entró antes de que cerrara la puerta de golpe.

—¿Siempre llueve así? –preguntó molesto, yendo hacia la salita de estar sin pedir permiso. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Te importaría prestarme una toalla? –añadió, señalando su camiseta y sus pantalones, realmente empapados.

La muchacha suspiró. Iba a pedirle a su profesora que la cambiara de pareja, o iba a terminar asesinándole. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan molesto?

—Sube arriba –ordenó, iniciando el trayecto hasta las escaleras para poder parar en el baño. Agarró la primera toalla que encontró y salió. Pero Cullen no estaba allí. Curiosamente vio como se encendía la luz de su habitación, y fue hacia allí temiendo que él hubiera entrado sin permiso.

Se asomó en su habitación y descubrió las piernas del chico detrás de las puertas abiertas de su armario. Realmente enfadada, corrió para cerrar las puertas del armario antes de que él pudiera examinar la colección completa de su ropa.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces así?! –exclamó cuando, habiendo cerrado la puerta, se encontró con que el chico iba sin camiseta.

—Algo tengo que ponerme para no resfriarme –se quejó él.

Fue entonces, cuando Bella se dio cuenta de cierto matiz. Estaba pegada a su armario, y a menos de diez centímetros de ella se encontraba el escultural torso desnudo de Edward Cullen. Intentó desviar la mirada, pero la extensión de piel que se extendía delante de ella no dejaba de atraer su mirada una vez y otra.

—Está bien, está bien –cedió la muchacha, finalmente—. Voy a dejarte alguna camiseta –anunció, antes de ponerse a rebuscar en su armario.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Maldita sea –murmuró Bella, yéndose de la habitación, seguida de un '¿Y mi camiseta?' por parte del chico que se quedaba en el piso superior.

Temiendo que fuera alguno de sus padres, abrió la puerta nerviosa.

Y allí estaba él.

—¡Jacob! –exclamó Bella, dándose cuenta de que ese día acababa de mejorar un montón. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa.

No le sorprendió que, cuando lo abrazó, ella le llegara a la mitad del pecho. En los últimos meses había crecido considerablemente y se había puesto fuerte a partes iguales. Le pasaba una cabeza y media, se dio cuenta ella en cuanto pasaron por delante del espejo de la entrada.

Siempre habían sido amigos, del mismo modo que lo eran sus padres. Se conocían desde que él, un año más pequeño, había nacido, y Bella guardaba en su memoria distintos recuerdos de infancia realmente felices a su lado. Si Ángela se podía considerar su mejor amiga, Jacob era su mejor amigo. Sabía que podía confiar en él pasara lo que pasara.

—Estaba haciendo un trabajo con un compañero de clase –murmuró ella, molesta al acordarse de que Edward seguía en el piso de arriba—. Pero creo que voy a pedirle que se marche –decidió, pensando en pasarse el resto de tarde con su amigo para mejorar el día.

Jacob pareció ponerse en tensión, pero Bella no se percató. Los dos subieron hacia la habitación de Bella, donde Edward seguía sin camiseta. El recién llegado se quedó parado en la entrada de la habitación al darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué haces? –le preguntó la muchacha, tras haber encontrado una camiseta vieja de su padre que a veces utilizaba para dormir. Se la tendió a Edward, mientras Jacob seguía mirándolos a los dos desconfiados—. ¿Jacob? –inquirió de nuevo, al ver que no reaccionaba.

El chico enarcó una ceja.

—¿Seguro que estabais estudiando?— inquirió él, intentando esconder un tono molesto.

Bella lo entendió todo.

—Sí, a eso nos disponíamos, pero ahora que has llegado creo que vamos a dejarlo hasta mañana –anunció ella, empujando suavemente a Edward para que desfilara hacia la puerta.

El muchacho pareció molestarse, pero obedeció sin rechistar, fulminando a Jacob con la mirada al salir.

—¿Y ese quien es, tu novio? –quiso saber él, mientras bajaban.

Bella se rió sarcásticamente.

—Es mi amigo –le repuso Bella, abriéndole la puerta de entrada a la casa para que saliera. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Te paso a buscar mañana un cuarto de hora antes de que empiecen las clases –anunció él, mientras Bella cerraba la puerta y suspiraba.

…

Renée y Charlie llegaron a la hora de cenar, e insistieron hasta que Jacob aceptó quedarse a cenar. Luego, tuvo que ser Bella quien se encargara de la cena y de lavar los platos, puesto que echaban un partido por la tele, y a su madre le llegó un solemne momento de inspiración, por lo que se encerró en el garaje con sus pinturas.

Cuando hubo terminado con los platos, Jacob, que había estado mirando la tele hasta el momento, se reunió con ella y los dos subieron al dormitorio de la chica.

—Este sábado celebramos el cumple de Embry en La Push –le comentó, en un tono algo apagado—, me ha pedido que te invite. ¿Vendrás? –terminó, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir? –repuso ella, extrañada—. Te noto algo raro hoy, Jake.

El muchacho hizo una mueca, sentándose en la cama de la chica con aire distante. Ella, que hasta ese momento había estado sentada en la silla de su escritorio, fue hacia él.

—¿Me dirás qué te pasa? –suspiró ella, sentándose a su lado.

Jacob la miró dudoso.

—¿Quién era ese tipo? –preguntó desviando la mirada.

Bella se sorprendió y se sintió raro. Aquello que escañaba la voz de su amigo parecían ser celos, pero, ¿De Edward Cullen?

—Jake –se rió ella—, ¡No me digas que estás celoso!

El muchacho pareció ofenderse de pronto. Había bajado la mirada y la mantenía clavada al suelo sin decir nada. Bella intentó entender aquello. ¿De qué iba a ponerse celoso Jacob?

—Por culpa de ese tío tengo mi coche en el taller –explicó, medio picada—. Estoy con él de compañero por culpa de un estúpido experimento de mi profesora, ¿de verdad crees que lo prefiero como amigo antes que a ti? –exclamó.

Jacob se rió sonoramente. Cuando terminó clavó su mirada en los ojos de la chica antes de sonreír, con aquella sonrisa tan característica.

—No me pone celoso que pueda ser tu amigo… —murmuró, cogiéndole una mano a Bella.

Hasta ese momento, en los diecisiete años que habían pasado juntos, se habían dado la mano en muchísimas ocasiones, del mismo modo que abrazos e incluso algún beso amistoso, pero la joven entendió que ese gesto había dejado a un lado el carácter fraternal de los otros.

¿Querría Jacob ser algo más que un amigo para ella?

Había apoyado su cabeza en la de la chica, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y temía pararlo para pedirle tiempo para pensárselo mejor. No quería hacerle daño.

—¿Te gusta alguien? –le preguntó él, con un susurro al oído.

Bella se estremeció.

¿Le gustaba alguien? Jamás se lo habían planteado. En su curso había chicos guapos, pero no les habían prestado la atención. Jacob le gustaba, eso lo sabía: era guapo, era realmente simpático, y lo quería un montón. Pero era su amigo desde que tenía uso de razón.

¿En qué momento había dejado él de verla como una buena amiga?

Se rió mentalmente. Jacob iba a besarla y ella estaba tan desconcertada que no iba a poder ni apartarse. ¿Y si luego se arrepentía y le rompía el corazón a su amigo?

Sonó una música estridente de fondo, y los dos se apartaron de golpe.

—¿Es tu móvil? –preguntó ella, desconcertada, al no reconocer la melodía.

—No –repuso él, claramente molesto.

El objeto se encontraba en el suelo, cerca del armario. Lo cogió, y leyó en la pantalla 'Casa'.

—¿Sí? –preguntó, desconcertada.

—Isabella –repuso esa conocida voz al otro lado del aparato—, me he olvidado de mi móvil. ¿Te importa si lo paso a recoger?

La chica apretó los puños con rabia.

—Para nada. Aquí te espero –le espetó, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Cuando se volteó, Jacob ya se había ido.

Suspiró. Pobrecito Jacob.

…

Edward Cullen había aparecido dos minutos después de que colgara el teléfono. Ella le dijo a su padre que salía un momento, y Charlie no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Cubierta con el paraguas de su madre, se dirigió hacia el flamante Volvo plateado que parecía tener luz propia en la oscuridad de la calle. El sonido de la lluvia que todavía caía sin cesar amortiguaba la luz que había en el interior del coche. Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera, pero Bella lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor.

—Toma –le dijo, cuando hubo bajado la ventanilla. La música que escuchaba la sorprendió, no era ese horrible sonido del mediodía—. ¿El canon de Pachelbel? –se extrañó.

—¿Subes? –volvió a invitarla él.

Esta vez accedió y, dos segundos más tarde, estaban volando por la carretera bajo la lluvia.

…

_¡Hola, holita!_

_Estoy realmente feliz con todos los reviews que he recibido, la verdad. No me esperaba que fuera a gustaros esta historia. ¡¿Estáis preparados para saber qué les espera?! Me muero de ganas de contaros esta historia._

_Bueno, voy a dedicar este capítulo a todos los que os molestasteis en dejarme un review: __**Ellie Cullen, Libelula19, Dramione Black, Sofi, Diana Prenze, katitah, , Nhessa, P G, cami—vero, kpatycullen, andremic, —DuLce aMoR—, Gab'sSwanC., Laurita Cullen, luji216, kristal eyes, goddes of night – cullen, satineych, aleyu, Samillan, Clauu, Facullen, M.L., Maria0222, Allie Hale, Carlie, BellsCullenS, Mon Destin, Florchye, Pattz Love, Hime—chan n n, Stephy—Cullen, micalu, AmyDumer, sara, ona, SolBlack, elsa92, Ninee95, karen obsesión twilight, Laura—cullen—swan, CLorena, SonySwan, twifanMarie y yolabertay**__._

_De verdad, os agradezco muchísimo el hecho de haberos pasado por aquí y haberme dejado vuestro comentario. Espero que este capítulo haya sido también de vuestro agrado._

_Para el próximo capítulo…_

_¿Dónde han ido? ¿Qué va a pasar con Jacob? ¿Y en la preparación de la obra?_

_Dudas, amenazas, propuestas y —¿Por qué no?— alguna felicitación en… ¡Reviews! Si se repite el milagro de esta semana, la próxima semana me planto con otra actualización._

_Erised._


	3. Hoy quiero sentir el frío

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Hoy quiero sentir el frío**

_Tienes unas ojeras espantosas_, escribió Ángela en un trozo de papel, mientras la profesora de química repartía las hojas de los ejercicios que iban a realizar ese día.

_Ayer fui a dormir muy tarde_, le repuso Bella, entre bostezos. Se le cerraban los ojos y las cuatro tazas de café que se había tomado esa mañana parecían no surgir efecto. Volvió a bostezar, intentando disimularlo de algún modo.

—¿Tiene sueño, señorita Swan? —inquirió molesta la profesora. La muchacha se encogió sobre si misma avergonzada.

_¿Y eso? ¿Daban algo interesante en la tele?,_ se interesó su amiga, quien no tenía por costumbre pasarse largas horas mirando la caja tonta. Bella suspiró. Había llegado el momento de contarle qué había sucedido la pasada noche, cuando Edward Cullen la pasó a recoger de forma inesperada…

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó ella, algo preocupada. No creía que Edward Cullen fuera a violarla o asesinarla, pero no le gustaba la idea de ir a esas velocidades. Bella había dejado de mirar a la carretera y lo observaba a él sin llegar a entenderlo.

—Mi hermana dice que me he comportado mal contigo, y que debo arreglar las cosas.—explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya hemos llegado —terminó, frenando casi en seco.

Bella miró por la ventana. Estaban entrando por un camino que se separaba de la carretera y subía cuesta arriba por el bosque, hasta un claro. Una vez allí, Bella reconoció aquella antigua cada de aires modernos que llevaba tantos años vacía, pero parecía recién arreglada.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —le preguntó ella.

—Exacto —le repuso él, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece?

El canon de Pachelbel había terminado, y Edward paró la música mientras se dirigían hacia el aparcamiento, que quedaba en la parte inferior del edificio. Bella se había quedado boquiabierta y no repuso nada; acababa de entender el comentario sobre la caseta del perro de esa tarde porque, en comparación, su casa lo parecía. El muchacho sonrió de nuevo, y Bella se quedó prendada otra vez de esos ojos verdes.

Habían entrado en el enorme parking de paredes blancas, donde ella reconoció el enorme Jeep Wrangler rojo de Emmett McCarty al lado de un espectacular BMV M3 rojo y un Mercedes negro, que Bella no reconoció.

Bajó del coche y escuchó varias risas acompañadas por el sonido amortiguado de la música. Quienesquiera que fuesen, estaban en la habitación contigua, al lado del garaje.

—Mis pares no nos dejaron ir arriba por si hacíamos demasiado ruido —le explicó, algo más amistoso que antes, yendo hacia la saleta en cuestión—. Bienvenida al guateque de los Cullen —bromeó, abriendo la puerta.

Tal y como suponía, allí estaban Emmett y Alice, pero también se encontró con Jasper y Rosalie Hale. El primero la saludó alegremente, pero la segunda ni siquiera la miró. Fue Alice quien pareció más eufórica en verla y se acercó a ella corriendo.

—Toma —le dijo la hermana pequeña, tendiéndole una cerveza para que se la bebiera. Ella quiso negarse, pero la muchacha no apartó la miraba de Bella hasta que dio un par de sorbos a la bebida.

La invitaron a sentarse, en un cómodo sillón que había entre los dos hermanos Cullen. Ese lugar estaba decorado especialmente para pasar el rato. Había un billar al fondo, junto con un lujoso reproductor de audio. Ellos se encontraban sentados en un círculo de sofás y sillones, encarados hacia un espectacular televisor de plasma tan grande, que en un principio Bella creyó que era la misma pared.

—¿Te llevas muy bien con Lauren Mallory? —le inquirió de pronto Emmett a Bella. Esta negó con la cabeza. Que no se llevaba muy bien con su compañera, aunque compartieran grupo de amistades, no era ningún secreto—. Genial —murmuró mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro—, porque el sábado pasado, nos la encontramos en el 107 Club, en Seattle —explicó, señalándose a si mismo y a Rosalie—. No había visto a nadie hacer el pena de ese modo en un podio —murmuró, partiéndose de risa él solo.

Pasó a relatarles la bochornosa actuación de Lauren Mallory y las reacciones de los presentes. Bella había desconectado, porque se había quedado embobada mirando como Edward miraba a Rosalie. Parecía que estaba comiéndosela con la mirada, y no era de extrañar.

Rosalie Hale era alta, escultural, su melena rubia no tenía nada que envidiar a las de los anuncios de champús y tenía los ojos más azules que Bella había visto jamás.

Sintió una punzada de envidia cuando se percató de que Edward no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo una y otra vez, aunque ella no le hiciera el menor caso. O eso hizo hasta que el joven se dirigió en ella en persona.

—No sabía que erais pareja —explicó, señalando alternativamente a Emmett y Rosalie. De hecho, Bella también había encontrado extraño que fueran al 107 Club juntos, y ahora lo relacionaba. Pero los dos se miraron desconcertados y se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward.

—No somos pareja —repuso Rosalie, con la sonrisa más agradable que Bella le había visto hacer nunca. Y volvió a sentir una punzada de celos—. Mi novio es Royce King —explicó ella.

—Somos primos —explicó Emmett. Bella notó algo raro en su tono de voz, siempre tan bromista y jovial. Se había ensombrecido unos instantes antes de volver a sonreírles a todos. Miró a Rosalie, a quien se le había ensombrecido la mirada unos instantes.

Bella no entendió esas miraditas, ni les prestó demasiada atención pues, acababa de darse cuenta, un par de ojazos verdes la examinaban con suspicacia…

…

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase cortó sus explicaciones. Como Bella no quería que sus compañeros de clase oyeran qué era lo que le estaba contando a Ángela, ambas se dieron prisa para llegar a la siguiente aula. Se sentaron al final, y Bella sacó de nuevo el pedazo de papel donde llevaba escribiéndole todo el rato.

Continuó con el relato de lo que sucedió la noche anterior…

—No —saltó de pronto Bella. Ese era un tema sagrado, con el que no debían meterse—. Retira lo que has dicho —bromeó, amenazando con el dedo a Jasper.

Él se rió, divertido.

—Muse no son nada más que cualquier otro grupo con su estilo —continuó Jasper. El tema había salido cuando empezó a sonar Undisclosed Desires, y Bella aguantó todo lo que pudo.

Iba a replicar, cuando Edward la cortó.

—Letras imposibles, melancolía a raudales —murmuró el muchacho—. Si no te gusta es porque no los entiendes —concluyó, quizás tan a la defensiva como la mismísima Bella.

La muchacha se había quedado pasmada. Primero Pachelbel y ahora eso. Por ser un desconsiderado que no quería pagarle el accidente del coche, estaba demostrando una buena cultura musical. Sonrió complacida, sin darse cuenta.

—Por cierto —comentó Alice, para cambiar de tema—. Este sábado podríamos ir a algún sitio, ¿no? Edward y yo no conocemos ningún local que esté bien. Quizás podríais hacernos algún tipo de viaje turístico.

Todos asintieron con amplias sonrisas. A lo largo de la noche, Rosalie había ido soltándose y parecía menos distante a todos ellos. Incluso le dedicó una sonrisa a Bella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron; ella se la devolvió.

—Creo que van a abrir un nuevo local llamado Monastery —explicó Emmett, emocionado—. Podríamos ir, ¿Qué os parece?

La respuesta general fue de asentimiento y expectación.

_¿Sábado?_, pensó Bella. Algo le traía en mente esa palabra, pero no lograba acordarse de qué era exactamente. Haciendo cuentas, llevaba ya tres o cuatro cervezas, y eso era mucho para ella, que no acostumbraba a beber.

Curiosamente, llevaba mucho rato sin meter la pata, así que, para no romper con la tradición, se le cayó accidentalmente un poco de cerveza encima de la camiseta.

—Mierda —murmuró, enfadada.

Alice fue más rápida que ella y, diciéndole que iba a prestarle una camiseta, se la llevó de la sala contigua a base de empujones. Era espectacular la fuerza que tenía la muchacha pese a ser tan pequeñita y delgada.

Terminaron en el piso de arriba, pero como todo estaba muy oscuro, Bella apenas reconoció la silueta de algunos muebles.

Alice la acompañó hacia un baño que había en el piso inferior y le prestó una camiseta. La muchacha se la puso: era su talla y quedaba perfectamente conjuntada con los pantalones y los pendientes que se había puesto esa mañana. Se sorprendió.

Iba a darle las gracias a Alice, quien se había esperado fuera, pero la morena la cortó.

—Perdónale —explicó la chica.

Bella se quedó desconcertada, hasta que entendió que le hablaba de su hermano.

—No lo está pasando nada bien. No quería irse de Washington, y ha dejado muchas cosas atrás. Contigo empezó mal, por lo del coche —continuó ella, son una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro—. Dale una oportunidad, y haréis buenas migas —terminó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Bella lo había escuchado todo, pero se quedó con una frase en la mente. _Ha dejado muchas cosas atrás._

—¿Qué cosas ha dejado atrás? —inquirió con un nudo en la garganta.

Alice pareció sorprendida por su curiosidad.

—A su novia, y a sus amigos —explicó ella—. Aunque yo también he dejado atrás a mis amigos, imagino que no poder ver Tanya tanto como él quiere le habrá sentado peor que nada —explicó, antes de iniciar el camino hacia la sala contigua del garaje.

_Tanya_…

—O sea, que Cullen tenía novia —murmuró Ángela. Eran las últimas en el vestuario, cambiándose antes de la clase de gimnasia, y hablaban con total tranquilidad.

Bella asintió sin muchas ganas.

—¿Por qué me parece que esa información no te ha gustado nada? —inquirió perspicaz su amiga.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Todavía recordaba las palabras que había dicho Alice, y que habían salido demoledoras de su boca. Edward tenía novia. No había dicho que hubieran cortado, sólo que se habían separado.

No podía quitarse ese maldito nombre de la cabeza…

—¿Y luego te fuiste a casa? —inquirió Ángela, cambiando de tema. Bella negó con la cabeza. La noche todavía no había terminado…

El coche corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Forks. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada, y Bella temía la reacción de sus padres cuando la vieran llegar a esas horas, teniendo clase al día siguiente y, además, medio borracha.

—¡¿Te importaría no correr tanto?! —exclamó ella, furiosa. Veía borroso el cuentakilómetros del coche, pero estaba casi convencida de que estaba sobrepasando el límite legal de velocidad.

—Hace cinco minutos te has puesto a chillar como una loca cuando has visto la hora que era —repuso él, con toda la tranquilidad de mundo—. Te llevo a casa y te vas a dormir, y no te quejes más.

Bella se sintió furiosa.

—¡¿Qué no me queje más?! —gritó, volteándose hacia el chico—. ¡Si mis padres me castigan hasta los noventa años será por tu culpa! ¡Y tú cumplirás el castigo conmigo! —rugió, finalmente.

Edward paró el coche en seco.

—Puedes ir a pie, si lo deseas —murmuró, cabreado.

Ella tomó en cuenta esa posibilidad. Estaba lloviendo, pero no tanto como por la mañana. Total, no iba a sentarle muy mal un poquito más de lluvia.

Abrió la puerta del flamante Volvo, y echó a correr bajo la lluvia.

Había recorrido dos calles más cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella. Se asustó, y empezó a correr todavía más, aunque temía que, por culpa de su embriaguez, tropezara y cayera al suelo.

—¡Bella, espera! —exclamó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

La muchacha se paró, y esperó a que Edward la alcanzara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, cuando el joven se paró delante suyo.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a notar el frío de la lluvia calando su ropa, y el helado viento otoñal que mecía las copas de los árboles, haciendo caer las gotitas de agua acumuladas a lo largo de la jornada.

—Cuando vivíamos en Washington —empezó él—, durante las noches de tormenta de verano, íbamos a algún parque a jugar a cualquier cosa —explicó, con una amplia sonrisa—. Lo hecho mucho de menos —suspiró.

Bella se acordó de lo que le había contado su hermana unas horas atrás. La novia de Edward, sus amigos. Todo había quedado atrás con la mudanza. Podían volver a quedar, claro, pero nunca iba a ser lo mismo con ellos.

—Bueno, pues vamos a aprovecharlo —lo alentó ella—. No hay nadie por la calle, no se van a pensar que estamos locos —sonrió.

Edward la miró, primer desconcertado, pero no tardó en contagiarse de esa sonrisa alegre.

—¿Qué quieres hacer para sentir el frío de la lluvia de Forks? —lo animó Bella—. Dilo, cualquier cosa.

El muchacho pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

—Me estaba gustando mucho correr así. ¿Vamos hacia tu casa?

Como única respuesta, la muchacha echó a correr. Oía detrás de ella las pisadas en los charcos que hacía el muchacho, las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos, y las risillas sofocadas que les nacían en lo más hondo del corazón cada vez que se miraban.

Cuando llegaron a la calle de Bella, disminuyeron el paso.

—Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que he llegado aquí —explicó él—. Por eso, a veces, soy así te antipático —bromeó.

Bella se rió.

Inesperadamente, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Bella quedó atrapada entre sus brazos y su fuerte pecho. Las respiraciones todavía estaban aceleradas y le pareció que podría oír su corazón si la lluvia no siguiera cayendo desmesuradamente encima de ellos dos. El contacto con su piel era frío, pese a haber corrido mucho, por culpa del clima.

Buscó sus ojos verdes y los encontró…

_¡¿Hubo beso?!_, escribió Ángela en el poco espacio libre que quedaba en aquel papel.

Bella negó con la cabeza, sin escribir, y sin poder evitar sentirse frustrada.

La profesora de literatura estaba colgando en la pizarra un mural con los personajes que saldrían en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, y la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían estar realmente interesados en saber cuál era su papel.

La profesora había estado pegando los nombres de los alumnos al lado del personaje, reservándose a los dos protagonistas para el final.

—Y aquí tenemos, a Romeo y a Julieta —anunció, pegando al lado de él el nombre de Bella Swan, y al lado de ella el nombre de Edward Cullen.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Bella, horrorizada al ver que le había tocado un papel protagonista.

—Será al revés, profesora —intervino Jessica—. Bella hará de Julieta, y Edward hará de Romeo.

La profesora se rió, divertida.

—No. Todas las chicas tienen papeles masculinos, y todos los chicos tienen papeles femeninos —explicó, ante el desconcierto de sus alumnos—. Bella Swan será Romeo, y Edward Cullen será Julieta.

…

_¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo! ¡Con más de 100 reviews! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque no sé como agradecéroslo. Aprecio muchísimo vuestros comentarios, y me motiváis para actualizar tan seguido (de hecho, nunca antes había actualizado una vez cada semana, ¡no sé hasta cuando voy a poder seguir con este ritmo!). _

_¿Os ha gustado la sorpresilla final? ¡Los papeles intercambiados! ¿Verdad que nadie lo había pensado (Eri cruza los dedos para que así sea)? Jajaja. Pues bueno, tengo una sorpresa más pensada para vosotros, se llama: Quien adivine qué va a pasar en el próximo capítulo (cuando más detalles mejor)… ¡lo recibirá con antelación y en exclusiva! Así que, si queréis, cuando dejéis un review, me podéis decir qué pensáis que va a suceder =) Quien lo acierte, se lleva regalo._

_Y ahora… Agradecimientos: __**Nhessa, Maria0222, love16, Sony, Ninee95, Diana Prenze, Samillan, M.L., yolabertay, satineych, CLorena, Cristal eyes, Pattz Love, andremic, twifanMarie, Stephy, mica, Amy, Maggie Sun, Laura-cullen-swan, cami-vero, katittah, cOOCOO'twilighter, Carlie, Ainoa Cullen, Clauu, Leblancish, Poppy Archbold, Pamys-Chan, .isa, tatty1, samantha hale cullen, Roo-ParamoreTJR, goddes of night – cullen, mandrea, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, jeanethiita, aLma de medianoche, NewStars, Paoliiz B. Masen, Little Angel Dumsy, LadyCornamenta, Rei Hino Cullen, caro, 87, Lizzie Cullen Black, karlha-jonas-hale, luli, marze, Nabella, Steffy, mica, sara, caem **__y__** adictochocolat**__. Os agradezco muchísimo que tomárais vuestro tiempo en dejarme una notita =)_

_Y bueno, como ya sabéis, si se vuelve a cumplir el milagro de los comentarios, dentro de una semanita (bueno, quizás algo más, porque me voy unos cuantos días a Navarra) tendréis actualización._

_Un besazo enorme para todos,_

_Eri._


	4. Fiebre del sábado noche

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Fiebre del sábado noche**

Mierda, mierda, mierca, murmuraba Bella, yendo de una punta a la otra de su habitación bajo la mirada consternada de Ángela. A ella también la habían invitado a La Push, pero no había aceptado otra invitación para ir a Seattle, cosa que sí había hecho Bella. Y, como todavía no había aprendido a partirse por la mitad, la morena no sabía cómo hacerlo para ir al cumpleaños de Embry y a la fiesta loca con los de su clase.

—Tengo una idea —murmuró Ángela, de pronto. Bella se paró en seco y se volteó para escuchar a su amiga—. Aunque no me parece muy buena, porque si Jacob se entera se va a molestar, y quizás se lo cuente a Embry, a quien tampoco le haría mucha gracia. Y ellos son dos de tus amigos desde que eras pequeña, no como los otros… —Bella empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Está bien. Ve a cenar a La Push, diles que te encuentras mal, y vete con los Cullen. Yo me ofreceré voluntaria para llevarte a casa, y así te puedo dejar en casa de Edward.

Una amplia sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha, que abrazó a su amiga antes de cambiarse de ropa. Se puso unos tejanos y una camisa de manga larga con estampado a cuadros azules, porque tampoco iba a arreglarse mucho para ir a La Push, pero escondió en su bolso una camiseta y unos zapatos algo más elegantes para poder ir a la otra fiesta.

Bajaron hacia el piso de abajo para despedirse de los padres de Bella, y ambas jóvenes subieron al coche de Ángela para ir hacia La Push, mientras comentaban los avances de la obra.

Bella había intentado que la profesora le cambiara el papel de Romeo por el de Ángela, pero la mujer no quiso, alegando que _estaba todo perfectamente estructurado_, así que no tuvo otro remedio que empezar a aprenderse el guión. Y descubrió que si había algo que se le daba peor que jugar a cualquier deporte era aprenderse un guión de memoria sabiendo que iba a tener que representarlo delante de todo el instituto, los padres y los curiosos que se asomaran (un noventa por ciento de la población de Forks).

¡Y lo peor era que la profesora no quería omitir ninguna parte comprometida! Y no es que a ella no le atrajera la idea de tener que darle un beso a un Edward—Julieta, lo que le molestaba es que debía ser delante de toda esa gente.

—¿Has hablado con él sobre la parte del beso? —inquirió Ángela, divertida, como leyéndole los pensamientos.

La muchacha se sonrojó hasta las orejas. La profesora les había comentado que no tenían porqué darse un morreo de película, que sólo con un piquito o con algo que a distancia lo pareciera, estaba solucionado, pero Edward le había soltado un discurso sobre la veracidad del teatro.

¡¿Eso quería decir que él quería besarla?!

—No, todavía no —murmuró molesta. Se habían pasado toda la semana anterior haciendo ensayos de la obra en tiempos muertos o después de clase, pero no había encontrado ningún momento a solas para hablar con él, puesto que, o bien estaba acompañado de sus nuevos amigos (y Emmett seguía intimidándola) o tenía a la mitad de la chicas de la clase, capitaneada pos Lauren, adulándolo.

Cuando llegaron a La Push era completamente de noche pero se notaba el ambientillo de fiesta que causaba el cumpleaños de Embry. Debía haber invitado a todo el mundo.

Aparcaron cerca de la cabaña de Jacob, quien no tardó en ir a saludarlas con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía haber olvidado al conversación que tuvo con Bella, o estaba dispuesto a hacer ver que no habían hablado hasta que las cosas mejoraran.

—¡Hola chicas! —se acercó a ella, apretujándolas en un abrazo amistoso.

—¿Sabes que podemos rompernos? —murmuró Bella, mientras Ángela intentaba respirar. El muchacho rió.

Ángela inició el camino hacia la fiesta, y Jacob se quedó un poco atrás. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de eso, aceleró el paso. No quería hablar con él, justamente ese día. Suficientes cosas tenía en la cabeza como para sumarle un nuevo problema con su amigo.

—Jake, no te atrases —le alentó ella, siguiendo a Ángela.

…

Embry le dio un abrazo cuando hubo abierto el regalo, y Bella puso mala cara.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió su amigo, preocupado.

Bella negó con la cabeza, y se sentó en una silla. Embry estaba demasiado ocupado recibiendo regalos como para preocuparse por ella, pero Jacob no tardó en aparecer a su lado.

—¿Bella?

La muchacha tenía la cabeza entre los brazos y estaba hecha un ovillo en su silla. No era buena actriz, y Ángela le había dicho que era mejor que mantuviera la cabeza gacha para que creyeran que se encontraba mal. Tenía un supuesto dolor de barriga.

—No pasa nada, Jake —murmuró ella, con un hilillo de voz. Eso alarmó a su amigo, quien fue a buscar a Ángela, que le siguió el rollo a Bella.

—¿Ves como debías haberte quedado en casa? —la riñó. Bella no respondió, porque no sabía de qué hablaba—. Lleva toda la semana con dolores de barriga, pero no le ha dicho nada a sus padres para que la dejaran venir al cumpleaños de Embry —murmuró quejosa Ángela. Jacob asintió, con una mueca de frustración.

—Será mejor que te vayas a casa —murmuró Jacob, en el mismo tono que su cara—. Mejor te llevo hasta el coche.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Jacob la había levantado a peso en brazos y se la llevaba de la casa de Embry, mientras Ángela se disculpaba con todos explicándoles que no se encontraba bien.

Bella, quien seguía hecha un ovillo y no pensaba moverse un pelo hasta que estuvieran fuera de la visión de todos, se maldecía: Si todo La Push sabía que se encontraba mal y que se había marchado temprano a casa, no tardarían en hablar con sus padres para preguntar por ella. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

—¿Quieres que la lleve yo en coche? —le preguntó Jacob a Ángela, volteando la cabeza hacia la muchacha.

Bella tosió sonoramente.

—¿También estás resfriada? —inquirió su amigo, pero Ángela lo entendió todo.

—Mejor la llevo yo, Jake. Tengo sueño ya, y tampoco pensaba quedarme mucho rato más —bostezó. Ángela era muy buena actriz.

Jacob pareció todavía más desilusionado.

—Está bien —murmuró.

Ya habían llegado al coche, y Ángela se dirigió hacia el asiento del piloto. Jacob había bajado ya a Bella, quien empezaba sentirse realmente mal de verdad. Estaba engañando a sus amigos para irse a otro lugar. Quizás hubiera sido más fácil decirles la verdad, aunque le hubiera dolido mucho a Jacob.

—Cuidate —le dijo él, cuando ella abrió la puerta. Bella se volteó para responderle, y él aprovechó el momento para robarle un pequeño beso.

Apenas rozó sus labios antes de voltearse y volver a la fiesta.

Bella subió al coche sin decirle nada a Ángela, que no lo había visto. Se pasó el resto del viaje hacia la casa de los Cullen palpándose los labios con cuidado, y con el corazón a cien.

…

Se cambió en el coche de Ángela de camino, pensando que iba quizás demasiado arreglada, y sin imaginar que Alice, quien le abrió la puerta, iba a aparecer con un vestido digno de la entrega de los Óscars.

—¡Bella! ¡Te he llamado toda la noche! Rosalie nos consiguió entradas VIP pero nos pidió que fueramos vestidos de forma más… —explicó, ruborizándose.

Bella asintió.

—No sufras, yo te presto algo de ropa. Con los pantalones y los zapatos que llevas, tengo algo a juego —añadió, cuando la muchacha hubo entrado.

Otra vez, la casa estaba a oscuras. Imaginó que los señores Cullen estarían durmiendo ya, y cuando Alice se dirigió hacia el sótano, ella entendió que estaba en lo cierto. Empezaba a picarle la curiosidad para saber cómo sería la casa de los Cullen, pero se olvidó de todo cuando regresó a la Tierra gracias a unas palabras de su amiga.

—… llegaron hace muy poco, y se están cambiando.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quiénes?

Alice se rió, seguramente ya se lo había dicho.

—Tanya y James.

La muchacha se paró en medio de la escalera. ¿Tanya? ¿La novia de Edward? No le importaba quien fuera James, pero estaba cien por cien segura que esa Tanya era quien ella temía. No había lugar a dudas.

—Hola Bella —saludaron Jasper y Emmett cuando ella entró. Bella sonrió con una sonrisilla. Ellos también estaban realmente elegantes, y Rosalie, sentada en una silla, parecía una más una modelo de lo que nunca había parecido antes.

Maldita sea, y Bella con una triste camiseta de tirantes.

—Ahora te traigo la camiseta que te decía —le dijo Alice, yéndose otra vez hacia arriba.

Bella examinó la habitación, pero no encontró a quien buscaba.

—Edward ha ido a buscar a Tanya y a su amigo en el aeropuerto —explicó Jasper—. ¿Tampoco debes conocerlos, no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sí —explicó Emmett—. Y Rosalie también. Aunque sólo conocemos a Tanya. Hizo algunas sesiones con Rosalie, ¿verdad?

La rubia asintió, pero estaba muy ocupada mirándose las uñas perfectamente pintadas.

Genial, pensó Bella. Tanya no era solamente la novia de Edward, sino que también había hecho de modelo varias veces. A no ser que realmente trabajara de eso.

Los dos muchachos empezaron a hablar sobre el último partido de básquet del equipo del colegio cuando se abrió la puerta del garaje y entró el volvo plateado de Edward.

Cuando apagó los faros delanteros, Bella pudo ver por primera vez a Tanya. Pero solo fue cuando bajó del coche que ella pudo admirarla en totalidad. Era alta, casi tanto como Edward, y no tan delgada como las top models acostumbraban a estar. Tenía una larga melena rizada de color pelirrojo y sonreía a Rosalie, quien fue a darle un abrazo.

Bella se sintió realmente insignificante, y no prestó atención al muchacho que bajó del coche, porque Alice apareció para prestarle una camiseta de lentejuelas con escote en V. Fue a cambiarse, intentando buscar el motivo que la había hecho abandonar la fiesta de Embry para ir a esa tortura.

Edward tenía la novia más guapa del mundo, y además parecía muy simpática. Alice le había dicho que la quería.

Hubiera sido mejor que Bella no se hubiera hecho más ilusiones con él.

…

El camino hacia Seattle se le hizo corto. Subió al Volvo que conducía Edward, junto con Tanya y el tal James, que no paraba de mirarla de arriba abajo sin ningún descaro. Pero ella no le había dicho ni hola.

En el otro coche, el BMV de Rosalie, iban también Emmett, Jasper y Alice. No meterse en el BMV era el segundo error de la noche. ¿Cuántos más iba a cometer?

Se sentía estúpida metida en esa camiseta tan reluciente. Ella no podía competir contra el brillo innato de Tanya. Suspiró resignada.

Por suerte, el viaje se había hecho corto. Bajó del coche, intentando no tropezar con aquellos tacones de infarto que se compró el año anterior por el capricho de su madre (Renée los compró para Bella porque los quería para ella, pero nunca los había utilizado, y la hija se había cansado de verlos muertos en su habitación).

Nada más poner el pie en el suelo perdió el equilibrio.

Ahí estaba el tercer error de la noche.

—Id con los demás —les dijo Edward a Tanya y James cuando salió del coche. La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada, pero fueron a buscar al BMV, que se estaba aparcando en esos momentos—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Bella bajó a la tierra.

Edward estaba delante de ella, y parecía el hombre del último anuncia de Calvin Klein. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, y él se rió.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Tengo un poco de dolor de barriga —mintió ella, con una sonrisa forzada.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si dentro de un rato te encuentras peor te acompañaré a casa —se ofreció él, volteándose hacia los demás, que ya se acercaban a ellos—. Por cierto, te queda realmente bien esta camiseta.

Bella volvió a enrojecer y lo siguió dirección a la discoteca, donde había una cola alucinante para entrar.

Alice se acercó a ella, muy animada, y empezó a contarle cómo había conseguido aquella camiseta. Bella la oía pero no la escuchaba. A él le gustaba como le quedaba aquella camiseta, y quizás ese era el mejor piropo que le habían tirado en toda su vida.

—Si te gusta, te la regalo —explicó Alice—. Hace tres años que me la compré, y me va algo grande de pecho —continuó frustrada—. No creo que crezca ya mucho más, así que siempre me irá grande. A ti se te ve estupenda —sonrió.

Bella dejó toda la modestia a parte.

—Me encantaría que me la regalaras —sonrió, sintiéndose un poquito menos pequeña que media hora antes.

…

Entraron por una puerta trasera, que llevaba directamente a la zona VIP. Muchas personas saludaron a Rosalie y a Tanya, incluso a Emmett, en el camino hacia uno de los palcos privados de la discoteca.

Era realmente enorme, pensó Bella. Los palcos VIP estaban elevados en las paredes, como si fuera un teatro, y podía observar a todos los que se encontraban debajo. ¿Qué pasaría si a alguien se le caía una copa desde uno de los palcos? Seguro que nada bueno a quien le cayera en la cabeza.

Sería mejor que no se asomara.

Se acercó un muchacho que les tomó nota para saber qué querían beber. Edward se lo preguntó a Bella, pero no se entendieron, y finalmente él le pidió lo que quiso.

Rosalie quería ir a bailar, y enredó a Alice y a Tanya con facilidad. Emmett también fue con ellas, realmente pegado a su prima con aires protectores. Bella, quien no se veía capaz de caminar mucho rato con esos tacones, decidió esperarse en el palco, y la rubia no insistió demasiado.

Jasper y Edward hablaban de algo que ella no lograba oir y, en un intento de acercarse a ellos dos, James, el amigo de Tanya, pensó que quería entablar conversación con él.

—¡¡El ruido es insoportable!! —le gritó al oído a Bella. Ella sonrió, incómoda.

Era un chico también guapo, de facciones fuertes y tan alto como Emmett. Pero había en él algo que no terminaba de gustarle. No sabía si era esa sonrisa algo torcida o esos ojos que la examinaban una vez tras otra.

Ella asintió como toda respuesta.

—¡¡No nos han presentado!! —siguió gritando él, por encima de la música.— ¡¡Me llamo James!! —le tendió la mano, para que la aceptara.

—¡¡Soy Bella!! —gritó ella, aceptándola.

Cuarto error.

James apretó su mano hasta que empezó a dolerle y tiró de ella hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente como para no tener que gritar.

—Tranquila, bonita, que no te voy a morder —susurró.

Bella se asustó, tiró con fuerza de la mano, y se levantó de golpe. Chocó contra el camarero, que acababa de llegar, y tiró al suelo varios vasos de cubata.

—¡¡Lo siento!! —exclamó ruborizada. Se volteó para mirar a Edward, quien la observaba desconcertado, y se dio cuenta de James se estaba levantando en dirección hacia a ella.

Lo más rápido que le permitieron los zapatos corrió hacia el baño de las chicas, pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon.

—¡¡Sueltame!! —gritó, volteándose.

Por su suerte, era Edward quien la había alcanzado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, acercándose a su oído. Bella pudo oler el aroma que desprendía. No era ningún tipo de perfume, estaba completamente segura de que era su olor coporal. ¿Cómo podía alguien oler tan bien?

—Nada —mintió, sin saber que ese sería el quinto error de la noche.

…

Estaba en el centro de la pista, bailando con Alice. La pequeña, delante de ella, se reía como una loca mientras le tiraba del cuello de la camisa a Jasper. Bella se reía de ambos.

¿Cuánto habían bebido? Ya ni se acordaban.

Bella decidió mantenerse cuando más alejada pudiera de James, y también de Edward y Tanya. Quería divertirse, Alice también era su amiga, y Jasper y Emmett eran buenos chicos, podía pasárselo bien.

Por eso dejó que, entre todos, la hicieran beber más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Y ahora bailaba como una posesa en la pista, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en horas. No pensaba en nada, no tenía ningún problema, y se lo estaba pasando en grande.

De pronto, entre la gente, apareció Edward, con expresión contrariada. Se paró delante de ellos y les sonrió.

Bella no pudo resistirse de lanzarse a sus brazos para bailar.

No lo estaba haciendo con mala intención, ni se le estaba insinuando: se cogían de las manos y bailaban una canción ochentena, como hubiera bailado con Alice, con Ángela o incluso con el director del instituto si se hubiera dado la ocasión.

Pero a Tanya no pareció parecerle lo mismo.

Empujó a Bella para que soltara a Edward y se lo llevó entre la multitud. La muchacha se quedó parada de golpe, y Alice intentó activarla de nuevo, pero ella miraba el lugar por donde Edward había desaparecido con tristeza.

—¡¡No te preocupes!! —gritó Alice.

Bella tomó una decisión. Iba a ir a hablar con Tanya, le diría que no se preocupara, que ella era insignificante a su lado, y que no lo había echo con la mala intención.

Se metió entre la gente, buscándolos.

Los encontró en una esquina, y se escondió detrás de una de las columnas que sostenían los palcos para observarlos. Si ya no discutían era estúpido ir a hablar con ella. Pero no era el caso.

Tanya gritaba, y los que estaban a su alrededor los miraban desconcertados. Edward aguantaba la tormenta mirando hacia otro lado y de brazos cruzados. La muchacha parecía desesperarse cada vez más porque Edward la ignoraba. Él levantó la cabeza, pero en lugar de mirar a la pelirroja se encontró con los ojos de Bella.

Esta se escondió detrás de la columna. No quería molestarlos más.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?

La voz había sonado demasiado cerca de su oído. Notó como el aliento le movía los cabellos que quedaban cerca de su oreja, y se estremeció.

James había aparecido de la nada y estaba a dos centímetros de ella, alto como un gigante, intimidándola.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar? —preguntó, agarrándola de un brazo con fuerza y tirando hacia ella de nuevo.

Bella se asustó. No le gustaba ese chico y quería que la dejara en paz.

—¡¡No quiero!! —gritó, furiosa. Sería mucho más bajita que él, mucho menos fuerte, pero podía tener mucho más mal genio— ¡¡Déjame en paz de una jodida vez!!

Eso pareció no gustarle al chico, que tiró de ella con más fuerza.

—¿Tontear con Cullen si que puedes pero no conmigo? —le susurró él.

Como si hubiera oído sus palabras, Edward apareció por detrás de la columna y empujó a James, quien soltó a Bella y, tras sospesar la posibilidad de pelearse con el chico o no, terminó mezclándose con la multitud.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella respiraba de forma rápida y estaba palideciendo.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —inquirió, al reconocer los primeros síntomas de una crisis de ansiedad.

—¡Edward! —gritó de pronto Tanya, quien se había acercado y, furiosa, comprobaba la actitud protectora de Edward hacia la chica—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

El joven la contempló unos instantes. Su novia, cabreada porque no entendía que él podía preocuparse por una mujer que no fuera ella, al lado, una muchacha a quien iba a darle algo se no salía del lugar en breve.

Cogió a Bella de la mano y se la llevó entre la multitud, ante el rostro desencajado de Tanya.

…

—¿Estás mejor? —inquirió Edward.

Bella asintió desde el asiento del copiloto. Él le había prestado su americana y ella temblaba debajo de la tela, pálida como la nieve. No le había pasado nada parecido jamás, pero según Edward era relativamente normal después de un susto.

—James es amigo de Tanya —le explicó—. Jamás me había gustado, y no sabía que la acompañaba. Me he fijado en cómo te ha mirado todo el rato, y al final no lo he podido aguantar. Pero creo que he hecho bien —terminó con una sonrisa.

Subió la calefacción del coche para que ella dejara de tener frío.

—Ahora Tanya estará enfadada contigo —murmuró Bella, sintiéndose realmente mal—. Lo siento mucho.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Tanya no tenía que haber venido esta noche. Hace cuatro días hablé con ella. Antes de irme de Washington las cosas ya estaban mal, la distancia ni las empeoró ni las mejoró, pero ella no entiende que entre nosotros ya no hay nada —suspiró—. Que hace tiempo que no siento nada por ella.

Bella lo observó con curiosidad.

—No parece mala chica —susurró.

—Es buena chica. Es divertida y simpática, y como habrás visto es muy guapa —repuso él—. Seguro que piensas que cualquier chico la querría como novia o algo así —se rió—. Pero yo no quiero una novia que esté más preocupada de su pelo que de nuestros problemas —continuó—. Tampoco quiero que ella cambie por mi, porque yo no lo haría, ni lo he hecho, por ella.

Bella se había quedado sin saber qué decir. La mujer perfecta no era suficientemente perfecta para él. Cada vez estaba menos segura de tener alguna posibilidad.

—Has cambiado mucho desde que te conozco —murmuró ella—. Primero fuiste un estúpido que mandó mi coche al taller (que, por cierto, ya está reparado), y en una semana te has convertido en…

—¿Un buen chico? —preguntó él, pícaro.

Bella sonrió.

—Iba a decir una profunda Julieta, pero sirve lo de buen chico —dijo ella, divertida.

Edward le hizo una mueca, y le pasó la mano por el pelo, extrañamente ausente. Bella se quedó quieta, desconcertada, hasta que él dejó de acariciarla.

—Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto —murmuró él, con una tierna sonrisa—. Como el abrazo del otro día.

Ella enrojeció levemente. Inspiró para hablar, pero cambió de opinión en el último momento.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —inquirió él, divertido—. Espera, que lo adivino.

Ella sonrió.

—Deslúmbrame.

—¿Querías algo, tu también?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, divertida.

—Pero piense usted, señor Cullen, que yo soy una señorita decente —añadió ella, con aire ofendido.

Edward se rió.

—Cierre los ojos, señorita decente Swan.

Bella obedeció, con el corazón a cien. ¿Iba a besarla? ¿De verdad iba a besarla? Notó como su frente se juntaba con la suya. Esperó.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos vencida por la curiosidad. Los ojos verdes de Edward estaban a apenas unos milímetros de los suyos.

—¿Quieres un beso, señorita Swan?

Se quedó sin respiración.

—No quiero un beso de borracha en una fiesta donde te has discutido con tu novia —repuso ella, venciendo la tentación pero plenamente consciente de lo que le decía—. No quiero que mañana puedas pensar que te besé porque iba borracha. No quiero pensar que lo haces por despecho de Tanya.

Edward sonrió.

—Imaginaba algo por el estilo —susurró, antes de abrazarla.

Bella iba a disfrutar de ese abrazo, cuando él se apartó bruscamente.

—¡Estás hirviendo! —exclamó, de pronto.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, mientras empezaba a percatarse de que la sensación de estar en otro mundo no era por culpa del alcohol, sino que tenía fiebre.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —la verdad era que se estaba mareando—. Oh, Bella, lo siento… —murmuró él, como si hubiera sido culpa de ella que tuviera fiebre.

Ella se rió, mientras él encendía el motor con un rugido y se disponía a volver a Forks, olvidándose por completo de que, si él se iba, los demás lo tendrían crudo para poder volver.

Bella se pasó todo el viaje desvariando sobre Romeo y Julieta, hasta que Edward, extrañado, le preguntó si tenía fiebre o es que había tomado algún tipo de droga. Cuando llegaron a Forks, en un tiempo récord que pareció no preocupar a la muchacha, él empezó a hablar.

—Sé que no es el momento —dijo rápidamente, sin mirarla a los ojos—, pero me gustas. Sé que suena infantil dicho así, como si los sentimientos se pudieran explicar de forma fácil, pero desde que te conozco me has tratado muy distinto a como lo han hecho todos antes. No me gusta que la gente me trate como si fuera superior a ellos por mi aspecto o por lo que sea. Tú jamás te has dejado impresionar por eso.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —murmuró ella, sin saber si él la había oído o no.

Pararon en frente de casa de los Swan.

—Lo que quiero decir, Bella —explicó él, claramente nervioso—. Es que quiero hablar contigo cuando no estés ni enferma ni borracha. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Me darías otros abrazo antes de que bajara del coche?

Edward se rió antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—No voy a robarte un beso.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se acordó de Jacob, de la fiesta de La Push, y deseó que nadie hubiera llamado a su casa para saber si estaba bien.

Se despidió de Edward y se quitó los zapatos de tacón. Se puso la camiseta de cuadros por encima de las lentejuelas de Alice y tomó aire.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, e iba a girarla, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Creo que nos debes una explicación, señorita —dijo su padre, mientras la cabeza furiosa de Renée se asomaba por encima del hombro de Charlie—. Jacob ha llamado hace cuatro horas para saber cómo te encontrabas. No sabía que se tardara tanto desde La Push hasta aquí.

Bella se puso una mano en la frente antes de tambalearse. Sus padres se preocuparon.

—Tengo fiebre, ¿os importa si guardamos los gritos para mañana? —suplicó ella.

A sus espaldas, el ruido del motor del Volvo le indicó que Edward ya se había ido. Suspiró. ¿Era consciente de todo lo que había pasado esa noche? Seguramente no, porque si lo fuera estaría histérica intentando llamar a Ángela para contarle lo que le había dicho él.

…

_¡Hola, holita!_

_Pues aquí vuelve Eri con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Y bien, qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Porque yo me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo, jeje. Quiero pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. La cosa es que en lugar de irme a Navarra 3 días, me fui a Francia 5, y llegué antes de ayer por la noche: el fic tenía que pasarse a PC, y primero tenía que mandárselo a quienes adivinador (un poquito) lo que pasó. _

_Sí, sí, cumplí mi promesa y __**Goddes of night, Samillan y **__. recibieron el capítulo con un poco de adelanto (muy poquito, pero es que no encontré su email en ningún lugar). Si alguien quiere participar, que me facilite su email (si lo escribís en el review poned las letras separadas por espacios –h o l a m e l l a m o l a i a- porque sino no voy a poder recibirlo) y escriba en el review __CONCURSO__, porque luego no os encuentro y es que…_

_¡44! ¡Wow! Os lo agradezco soberanamente. Hemos llegado ya a un total de 157 reviews, y me hacéis super feliz con ellos. Desde luego si todo continúa como hasta ahora, me vais a robar todo mi tiempo libre para que pueda escribir. Como ya imagináis, me encanta escribir, y si, además, veo que a vosotros os gusta lo que yo escribo, tengo todavía más ganas de compartirlo =) así que ya sabéis qué hacer si queréis que actualice todavía más rápido (¡Eh! Pero no nos pasemos, jaja. Dadme una semanita como mínimo, jaja)._

_Bueno, agradezco a __**aLma de medianoche, cOOCOO'twilighterm Lizzie Cullen Black, Diana Prenze, M.L., Lady April, AnitadeHale934, Nhessa, AinhoaCullen, .isa, mandrea, NewStarts, katitah, samantha hale cullen, clauu, BellsCullenS, Samillan, Mon Destin, satineych, yolabertay, Hime-chan n n, Maria0222, luli, marzze, Nabella, Steffy, Stephy, mica, sara, SOL, Maggie Sun, adictochocolat, Karlha-jonas-hale, Poppy Archbold, Leblancish, goddes of night – cullen, Little Freak Girl, twifanMarie, ., Roo-ParamoreTJR, cami-vero, Rei Hino Cullen, tatty1 **__y__** Hermi-SsS**__, el tiempo que se tomaron en pasarse y dejarme un review. Este capítulo os lo dedico =D_

_Bueno, dejo de enrolarme que parezco una persiana y me voy a desayunar._

_Un fuerte abrazo,_

_Eri._


	5. Él y ella

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Él y ella**

Faltaba poco para que tuviera que salir al escenario, y temblaba entera. A Su lado, Ángela, intentaba animarla. Le temblaban las piernas tanto que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. No iba a poder salir delante de medio pueblo a interpretar a Romeo.

¡No iba a poder!

—Tranquila, Bella —le repetía Ángela una y otra vez. Sabía que su amiga se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa también, y no quería que eso sucediera.

Desde que se habían encontrado todos por la mañana para preparar los últimos detalles, Bella veía como no iba a funcionar.

La noche anterior unos chicos de su clase organizaron una fiesta, con tan mala pata, que la mitad de su clase se había intoxicado. Por suerte, no hacían papeles muy protagonistas, pero la profesora de literatura había tenido que recortar algunas escenas y diálogos para que la cosa funcionara algo mejor.

¡¿Por qué no fue ella también a la fiesta?! Ahora estaría en casa, tumbada en su cama y riéndose de los pobres que tenían que salir al escenario.

Pero después de que sus padres la pillaran escapándose a Seattle para irse de fiesta le habían prohibido salir del pueblo. Y la fiesta que organizaron sus compañeros de clase se celebró en Port Angeles. ¡Maldito Jacob!

Sí, exacto. Jacob era quien había llamado a su casa para saber si estaba bien. Pero no había disimulado lo más mínimo cuando sus padres le dijeron que allí no estaba, y les contó sobre su reciente amistad con Edward Cullen, _un tipejo prepotente que se pavonea por el instituto_, o algo parecido a eso. Ahora sus padres no solamente estaban enfadados con ella, sino que no querían oír a hablar de Edward Cullen, porque creían que si ella se había escapado era porque él la había manipulado para que lo hiciera.

¡Maldito Jacob!

Se levantó el telón del escenario y salió Lauren, vestida de negro, para hacer de narradora.

—En la hermosa Vernoa, donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familia rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado, por sus odios mutuos, mucha inculpada sangre. Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de esos rencores, que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor. Sólo dos horas —¡Dos horas!, pensó Bella, torturada— va a durar en la escena este odio secular de razas. Atended al triste enredo, y supliréis con vuestra atención lo que falte a la tragedia— Cielo santísimo, pensó Bella. Tragedia iba a ser cuando a ella le diera un colapso por los nervios.

Además de estar nerviosa por la obra y el castigo, había dos cosas más que la torturaban.

Jacob fue a visitarla el domingo siguiente de la fiesta de Embry, y discutieron. Él le empezó a preguntar por qué no le había contado que se había ido de fiesta con Edward (ella le matizó que en realidad eran nueve personas), y que por qué le había mentido a él, ¿acaso no eran buenos amigos?

Se sintió realmente mal por haberlo engañado, como Ángela predijo antes de empezar con esa absurda idea. Pero ahora ya estaba hecho, además, pasadas unas horas entendió que Jacob estaba celoso, y nada más.

Fue una semana más tarde, cuando volvió a ver a Jacob, que se percató del alcance de lo que él sentía por ella.

La fue a buscar a la salida del trabajo en la tienda de los Newton, y estuvieron hablando tranquilamente de camino a su casa. Él conducía, y rememoraba momentos que habían pasado juntos en los últimos meses. Hasta que él no hizo eso, ella no vio que, en algunos abrazos, en algunas frases y gestos del muchacho durante los meses anteriores, ya había escondidos mensajes subliminales.

¿Cómo había podido ser una persona tan ciega?

Ángela, a quien le había tocado interpretar el papel de Benvolio, el amigo de Romeo, salió a escena. Bella tardó un poco en reaccionar. Eso significaba que pronto le iba a tocar a ella salir.

—¿No has podido arrancarle ninguna explicación? —inquirió Ángela a Tricia, su compañera que hacía de señor Montesco.

—Ni yo, ni nadie —repuso Tricia, en el papel de Montesco—. No sé si pienso bien o mal, pero él es el único consejero de sí mismo. Guarda con avaricia su secreto y se consume en él, como el germen herido por el gusano antes de desarrollarse y encantar al sol con su hermosura. Cuando yo sepa la causa de su mal, procuraré poner remedio.

—Aquí está —dijo Ángela, mirando hacia el lugar por donde tenía que aparecer Bella en forma de Romeo. Como la muchacha no reaccionaba, la profesora la empujó y la joven salió al escenario tropezando—. O me engaña el cariño que le tengo, o voy a saber pronto la causa de su mal.

Bella se quedó paralizada en medio del escenario. Faltaba una última frase de Montesco antes de que ella tuviera que entrar. La profesora se había hecho un lío y la había hecho salir antes. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Muy madrugador estás —dijo Ángela, acercándose a Bella. Esta no reaccionó, y su amiga continuó hablando—. Aún no han dado las nueve.

Bella reaccionó al último momento, cuando Ángela iba ya a hablar.

—¡Tristes horas, cuan lentamente camináis! —gritó demasiado fuerte—. ¿No era esa mi madre? —La frase no era así, desde luego, pero no se acordaba de la correcta.

—Si —repuso Ángela—, ¿Qué os atormenta, Romeo? —Ángela también había optado por seguir el estilo de Bella y decir las frases a su modo. Mucho mejor, pensó su amiga, así le sería más fácil hablar—. ¿Cuestión de amores? —Ángela había vuelto a comerse gran parte del diálogo al ver que Bella no sabía qué responder— ¡Dime el nombre de tu amada! —continuó Ángela, desesperada al ver que Bella se había quedado en blanco.

—¿Quieres oír gemidos? —repuso Bella, finalmente, con aires tristes. Empezaba a recuperarse de la impresión de estar ahí delante poco a poco—. ¡Qué frase tan cruel! Decid que haga testamento al que está padeciendo horriblemente. Primo, estoy enamorado de una mujer— ¡¿Romeo y Benvolio eran amigos o primos?! ¡Dios mío! ¡No se acordaba de qué relación tenían y acababa de llamarlo primo!.

—Hasta ahí ya lo comprendo —repuso Ángela.

—Estoy enamorado de una mujer hermosa. Es tan discreta y tan hermosa, que no debiera complacerse en mi tormento, pero aborrece el amor, y ese voto de castidad es la causa de mi muerte.

Bella cometió el terrible error de mirar al público. Por suerte, sólo se veían las dos primeras filas. Los focos del escenario del teatro de Forks cegaban tanto que no se veía más allá de varias cabezas, y apenas se podían distinguir los rostros.

—Déjate de pensar en ella —repuso Ángela.

—Enséñame a dejar de pensar —contestó Bella. Si Benvolio lo conseguía con Romeo, aunque de una forma un tanto indirecta, ¿no podía Jacob fijarse en otra? ¿Debía romper con ella tantos años de amistad por intentar una cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a concederle? Ella nunca iba a amarlo del mismo modo, estaba segura.

—Fíjate en otras —contestó Ángela, encogiéndose de hombros. Alguien en el público rió un poquito, pero acto seguido se calló.

—Así brillará más y más su hermosura. Con el negro antifaz resalta más la blancura de la tez. Nunca olvida el don de la vista quien una vez la perdió. La belleza de una dama medianamente bella sólo sería un libro donde leer que era mayor la perfección de mi adorada. ¡Adiós! ¡No sabes enseñarme a olvidar!

—Me comprometo a destruir tu opinión— concluyó Ángela, acabando ahí con el primer acto. Se quedaron quietas hasta que bajó el telón.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Bella —le susurró alguien en la oscuridad.

Cuando se bajaba el telón, se quedaban a oscuras mientras montaban el nuevo decorado. Las primeras escenas habían sucedido en las calles de Verona, y ahora montaban una calle un poco distinta.

Hubiera reconocido la voz de Edward donde fuera, pero cuando alargó la mano para encontrarlo, él ya se había ido, y Ángela tiraba de ella antes de que se encendieran de nuevo las luces.

…

Pronto tendría que entrar de nuevo en escena. Se había perdido la primera aparición de Edward porque, yendo al baño, se había roto la capa del disfraz, y había estado haciendo un apaño como pudo junto a Ángela y a Jessica.

Supo que él había salido por la exclamación general del público. Seguramente nadie se pensaba que Julieta iba a ser un chico, y encima más alto que Romeo.

Tenía ganas de ver a Edward vestido de mujer.

Alice apareció por una esquina, estresada, para ver como iban los arreglos de la capa. Finalmente, como tenían que salir en breve, decidieron dejar estar la capa, cogieron unos antifaces, se los pusieron, y esperaron en una esquina de las bambalinas para entrar.

Entraron todos los invitados a la vez en lo que, ahora, era una gran sala de baile de aires renacentistas. Buscó a Edward, y no le costó encontrarlo al lado de Lauren, quien hacía de Teobaldo.

Edward llevaba una larga peluca rubia con tirabuzones, y un vestido de terciopelo blanco con cortes renacentistas. Lo habían maquillado levemente y Bella se sorprendió al percatarse de que también le habían puesto pechos de mentira. Se rió, pero se reconoció internamente que estaba realmente guapo. O guapa.

Bella se volteó hacia una compañera que había a su lado y hacía de criado.

—¿Quién es la dama que enriquece la mano de ese galán con tal tesoro? —inquirió, refiriéndose a Edward. Notó como el público se volteaba hacia ella.

—No lo sé —repuso la criada.

—El brillo de su rostro afrenta el del sol. No merece la tierra tan soberano prodigio. Parece entre las otras como paloma entre grajos… —Bella se quedó cortada, porque se había ido la luz de golpe, y Lauren, desconcertada, inició su diálogo.

—¡Por la voz parece Montesco! —exclamó, sacando la espada de golpe, en la oscuridad, y pegándole un fuerte golpe a alguien que había a su lado.

—¿Es Romeo? —continuó la chica que hacía de señor Capuleto.

—Lo es— repuso Lauren.

—Más, sobrina —dijo Capuleto, rectificando rápidamente—. Digo, sobrino. Es un perfecto caballero y todo el mundo sabe de su virtud. Nunca lo ofendería en mi casa. Y tú me obedecerás.

Volvió la luz al escenario. El público suspiró, desconcertado.

—Tío, es una afrenta a nuestro linaje —continuó Lauren, más tranquila. A su lado, Edward se frotaba la mejilla: le había pegado el golpe con la espada a él. Bella sonrió al ver al chico algo apurado.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —repuso el señor Capuleto—. ¡A bailar!

Los distintos invitados empezaron a bailar, y Bella se acercó a Edward, lo cogió de la mano con dulzura.

—Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso —le dio un beso en la mano.

—El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto —repuso Edward, divertido y con una voz claramente masculina que contrastaba con su aspecto en esos momentos—. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo.

—¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero? —preguntó Bella, acercándose a Edward. Habían ensayado juntos muchas veces a lo largo de la última semana. Esos diálogos sí que se los sabía perfectamente.

—Los labios del peregrino son para rezar —murmuró Edward, con una sonrisa algo pícara.

—¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido —suplicó Bella.

Edward se rió, sabía que en nada iba a venir un beso, y notaba el nerviosismo en los ojos de Bella. Poco a poco, los demás invitados se habían ido apartando y ahora sólo estaban ellos en el centro del escenario.

—El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas —repuso Edward.

—Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican —contestó Bella, acercándose para darle un beso.

Pero Edward le había dicho que no iba a robarle ningún beso. Ella no quería besos de borracha, y él no quería que media Forks pudiera ver con claridad ese momento. Se apartó uno poco cuando ella se acercó, y continuó hablando.

—En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado.

—¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso —continuó Bella, armándose de valor y acercándose de nuevo. Pero Edward se volvió apartar. Estaba seguro que desde el público eso parecía un beso de verdad.

—Besáis muy santamente —repuso Edward.

Entonces apareció Emmett, vestido como la nodriza de Julieta. Bella tuvo que aguantarse la risa como pudo, al ver a ese hombretón de casi dos metros y mucho más corpulento que Edward vestido con faldas y un delantal.

—Tu madre te llama —le dijo a Edward, haciendo una falsa voz de mujer. En el público, varias personas se rieron. Edward se separó de Bella y se fue por una de las bambalinas.

—¿Quién es su madre? —preguntó Bella.

—La señora de esta casa, dama tan sabia cómo virtuosa. Yo crié a su hija, con quien ahora poco estabais hablando. Mucho dinero necesita quien haya de casarse con ella.

Bella hizo un gesto de sorpresa desmesurado.

—¿Con que es Capuleto? ¡Hado enemigo! —musitó, trágicamente.

Ángela apareció por su espalda.

—Vayámonos, que se acaba la fiesta —le dijo su amiga.

Cuando Bella y Ángela hubieron desaparecido, Edward entró en escena de nuevo.

—Ama, ¿Quién es ese mancebo? —preguntó, señalando el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Bella y Ándela.

—Benvolio, si no me equivoco —repuso Emmett, con su estridente voz falsa.

—¿Y el que va detrás? —inquirió de nuevo Edward.

—Lo ignoro.

—Pues trata de saberlo —le dijo Edward—. Y si es casado, el sepulcro será mi lecho de bodas.

Se apagaron las luces de nuevo, y la profesora decidió cortar el acto en ese momento.

…

Julieta ya había hecho pasar por muerta y la obra llegaba a su fin. Tras varios apagones de luces más (que luego se descubrió que eran por culpa de Tyler, que no paraba atento y apretaba botones que no eran desde su puesto de audiovisuales) y una estrepitosa caída de Bella cuando salía del escenario, Paris, interpretado por Alice, se disponía a matar a Romeo.

—¿Por qué no te rindes, malvado proscrito? —exclamó Alice, apuntando a Bella con una espada—. Sígueme, has de morir.

—Sí, a morir vengo —repuso Bella—. He venido a luchar conmigo mismo. Huye, si quieres salvar la vida, y agradece el consejo de un loco.

Pero Alice no se movió del lugar.

—¡Vil desterrado! —exclamó la pequeña— ¡En vano son esas súplicas!

—¿Te empeñas en provocarme? —Bella sacó su espada—. Pues muere…

Empezaron a pelear, hasta que Bella le dio una estocada fulminante a Alice, quien se lanzó teatralmente al suelo.

—¡Hay de mí, muerto soy! —exclamó la pequeña Alice, quedándose inconsciente en el suelo.

Bella se volteó hacia el sepulcro de Julieta, dónde Edward estaba estirado. No era más que varias mesas del instituto juntadas y cubiertas con una sábana blanca, pero lograban un buen efecto.

—¡Oh, Julieta! —exclamó, acercándose a Edward y arrodillándose a su lado—. Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios, puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte —pronunció Bella—. Ven, aspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuán portentosos son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! —Bella ya se había bebido el supuesto veneno—. Así, con este beso… muero —dijo, antes de dejarse caer al suelo, aparentemente muerta.

Alguien en el público sollozó y se sonó la nariz. Entró en escena Jessica disfrazada de Fray Lorenzo.

—¡Romeo! —exclamó—. Pero, ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sangre es ésta en las gradas del monumento? ¿Qué espadas estas sin dueño, y tintas todavía de sangre? ¡Romeo! ¡Pálido está como la muerte! ¡Y Paris cubierto de sangre! —exclamó, acercándose a Bella y a Alice.

Entonces, Edward se despertó.

—¿Dónde está mi esposo? —preguntó Edward, con voz soñolienta—. Ya recuerdo dónde debía yo estar y allí estoy. Pero, ¿dónde está Romeo?

—Tu esposo yace muerto a tu lado —exclamó Jessica—, y Paris muerto también. Sígueme a un devoto convento y ada más me digas, porque la gente se acerca —Empieza a irse, pero Edward no la sigue.

—Yo aquí me quedaré —explica él, sentándose al lado de Bella—. ¡Esposo mío! Más, ¿Qué veo? Una copa tiene en las manos. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! No me dejó ni una gota pero besaré sus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará.

Edward se acercó a Bella. Los cabellos de la peluca cayeron por encima del rostro de la joven, quien abrió los ojos.

—Bésame —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Edward le pasó una mano por la mejilla, para apartar de ella los cabellos de plástico de la peluca. Se acercó, y la besó con suavidad.

—Aún siento el calor de sus labios —dijo Julieta.

Desde las bambalinas, alguien gritó.

—¿Dónde está? Guiadme.

Edward se volteó hacia los grios.

—Siento pasos. Necesario es abreviar —agarró el puñal de Romeo—. ¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero! —se hirió ficticiamente y se desplomó, más o menos, sobre el cuerpo de Bella, pero vigilando de no aplastarla.

Salieron todos los demás personajes para representar la última escena. Mientras, Bella podía ver, de reojo, cómo Edward tenía un ojo abierto y la miraba.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le susurró él, apenas moviendo los labios, mientras sus compañeros proseguían con la obra.

Ella buscó la mano del chico con la suya, intentando que nadie de fijara en que la había visto, pero no logró encontrarla.

—Sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿verard? —le preguntó Edward, algo más serio.

—Triste historia es la de Romeo y Julieta —exclamó Mike, quien era el único chico que hacía papel de hombre, en este caso, el de Príncipe de Verona.

…

Los padres y curiosos se fueron del teatro tras felicitar a sus hijos y a los hijos de conocidos. Fue entonces cuando el director les permitió a los alumnos quedarse allí para cenar todos juntos, siempre y cuando alguien se hiciera responsable del teatro.

Mike y Tyler no tardaron en sacar varias botellas de alcohol y diferentes bebidas para mezclarlas. Bella las miró consternada y se alejó.

—Me voy a cambiar —le dijo a Ángela. Había perdido de vista a Edward, pero tampoco sabía qué quería decirle o no. No había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en nada. Había estado demasiado liada con los preparativos del ensayo y con el enfado con Jake.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar nada más llegó al vestuario. Lo sacó de su mochila de deporte y leyó el nombre de su amigo Quileute en la pantalla.

—¿Jake? —preguntó en tono neutro.

—Hola, Bells —saludó él, alegremente—. Te he visto en la obra.

Se enfadó.

—¡Te dije que no vinieras! —rugió Bella. Ella había pensado que tendría su gran beso con Edward en el escenario, y por algún motivo él la había evitado.

—Por favor, deja de estar enfadada conmigo —suplicó él. Oyó el claxon de un coche a través del auricular del teléfono.

—¿Estás conduciendo? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, voy hacia tu casa. No tardarás en llegar, ¿Verdad? —le repuso él, extrañado—. Tenemos que hablar. Desde la fiesta de Embry no hemos hablado de… eso.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿De eso? —quiso saber ella.

—Claro. Nos besamos.

Se hizo el silencio.

La joven tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

—Antes de subir al coche nos besamos —repitió él.

Bella temblaba de rabia. Estaba empezando a tergiversar todo lo que ocurría entre ellos para… para… ¿Para qué?

Intentó tranquilizarse.

—Jake, no es momento de hablar sobre esto por teléfono. No iré hacia casa. No es necesario que me esperes allí.

El muchacho no repuso.

—Bella, sé que estas cosas no se dicen por teléfono. Pero hace mucho tiempo que me gustas. Quiero que sientas lo mismo —le dijo él, con la voz más madura que le había oído nunca antes.

—No puedes obligarme a sentir algo que no siento, Jake —repuso ella—. Lo siento.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que él pudiera responderle algo. Se sentó en el banco de madera apartando con brusquedad su mochila, y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, desesperada.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que casi atropelló a Edward. Desde entonces, Jacob se le había declarado, ella había empezado a aborrecer a su mejor amigo de la infancia y, aunque pensaba que Edward sentía algo por ella, el rechazo de los dos besos que intentó darle en el escenario, aunque al final él la hubiera besado, la estaban volviendo loca.

Tenía bastante claro que con Jake no iba a pasar nada. Era su amigo desde pequeños, no iba a poder verlo con otros ojos; lo consideraba casi un hermano. Sabía que Edward quería dejarlo con Tanya, pero no sabía si ella ya lo había aceptado o no. También sabía que a ella le gustaba Edward, y que él le había dicho que sentía lo mismo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó una voz masculina.

Edward acababa de entrar en el vestuario, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, poniendo la cerrojo. Ella se lo agradeció: no quería intervenciones mientras hablaban.

—¿Por qué no has querido besarme primero? —preguntó ella, compungida.

Se sentó a su lado. Llevaba puesto todavía el vestido de Julieta.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó él.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—No querías besarme. La tercera vez lo hiciste porque te lo supliqué —susurró ella, sintiéndose realmente mal.

Edward no repuso, por lo que ella entendió que tenía razón.

Seguramente había cambiado de opinión. Tanya era mejor que ella, y no sabía como decírselo. Era por eso que había estado tanto tiempo antes de hablar con ella. Se sentía mal por haberle pedido aquel beso.

—Veo que no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos la noche de la fiesta en Seattle —continuó él.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward, quien se había quitado el vestido de Julieta; debajo llevaba unas bermudas tejanas.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. Pero te has comportado de forma tan rara desde entonces… —se levantó en dirección a la puerta.

Edward la cogió por la muñeca y tiró con suavidad de ella hacia él, hasta que ella se sentó en su regazo.

—Me dijiste que no querías que fuera nada por despecho: hablé con Tanya, y va a dejarme en paz finalmente —explicó él—. Busqué un buen momento para hablar contigo, pero no encontré ninguno, y te veía muy nerviosa —continuó—, así que decidí esperarme un poco. Pero ya no puedo esperar más.

Notó como el corazón se le aceleraba. Acababa de percatarse de que volvía a estar enfrente de él con el torso completamente desnudo y, además, ella estaba sentada encima de sus piernas. Notó como la mano del chico recorría su espalda con suavidad; del mismo modo en que le había acariciado el pelo ese día, en su coche.

—Ya no hay despecho, ya no estás borracha, ni me sentiría culpable por abusar de una enferma —continuó él, mirándolo con ojos de ángel—. ¿Me permites ya robarte un beso de verdad?

Bella sonrió.

—Mejor si te lo regalo.

Ella se acercó a Edward y juntó sus labios con él. Ambos notaron como la ansiedad de tanta espera se hacía patente y se abrazaron con fuerza, sin separarse ni un milímetro. Él enredó sus manos en el cabello de ella, disfrutando de la suavidad y despeinándola adrede. Ella recorría de arriba abajo la espalda del muchacho con el dedo índice, acariciando esa piel tan suave como la seda.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a bailar endemoniadas, mientras se apretaban más el uno en el otro, como si quisieran fundirse en un mismo ser.

Finalmente, jadeando, se separaron.

—Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba —susurró ella, recuperando la respiración.

—Me encantas, Bella Swan —repuso él, antes de pasar de nuevo su mano por la nuca y atraerla hacia él otra vez para besarla.

…

Bella dormía en la cama del hospital. La enfermera le había suministrado unos sedantes media hora antes y él disponía de tres horas para no tener que fingir que las cosas iban a mejorar, que ella iba a ponerse bien y que podrían ser felices juntos.

Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente con suavidad. La adoraba tanto. Se pasó las manos por la cara, como si quisiera arrancarse la tristeza de encima. Pero no pudo.

Acarició también su vientre antes de salir a comprar algo para comer.

…

_¡Tachín, tachán, tachún! ¡Por fin el capítulo más esperado (hasta el momento)! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Porque a mi me gustaría decir que estoy muy orgullosa del capítulo pero… tengo mis dudas, la verdad. Agradezco recomendaciones, y estoy realmente dispuesta a subir el capítulo con algunos arreglos =D_

_Quería poner toda la obra entera, pero ya se sabe (eso sería plagio) además que iba a ser muy, muy, muy larga. Los diálogos son, en general, los mismos que en la obra de Shakespeare, aunque algunos están cambiados (sobre todo los de Bella)._

_Y bueno, volvemos al 'presente' y al hospital (suena musiquilla de misterio). ¿Alguien ha captado algo más ahí? Jujujú._

_Bueno, cambiemos un poco de tema. Una noticia mala y otra de buena. Empezaremos por la mala: Pronto tengo exámenes finales (ainss…) y tengo que ponerme a trabajar. Creo que en las próximas semanas me va a ser imposible actualizar cada semana, como estaba haciendo hasta ahora (ya me he retrasado un poco con esta actualización) así que pido perdón por adelantado. Yo voy a intentarlo, de veras._

_Ahora, la noticia buena: Ayer empecé con un nuevo fic (como voy a terminar esta semana con South Lincoln Street, me pareció un buen momento). Se llama 'Mi ex' y creo que os puede gustar (me apostaría todos los reviews del mundo a que, si os pasáis por ahí, os gustará, jajaja). Así que os dejo con el summary y con el link (aunque también lo podéis encontrar al final, final, final de la página de mi prefil):_

_Cuando un ex te llama, después de varios años sin saber de él, sólo puede ser por tres razones: 1. Quiere recordarte lo bien que le va todo sin ti. 2. Quiere que acostarse contigo. 3. Quiere volver contigo. ¿Por qué motivo la habría llamado Edward?_

_H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 9 0 6 5 3 1 / 1 / M i _ e x_

_Sólo tenéis que quitarle los espacios, y listos._

_Bueno, esto es todo hasta ahora, voy a ir a contestar ahora mismo los reviews, y nos vemos en (voy a intentarlo) una semanita._

_Un besazo enorme, y gracias por todo el apoyo recibido._

_Eri._

_PD. Sé que no es propio de mi no dar agradecimientos, pero realmente estoy muy liada con la uni. Lo siento un montón._


	6. Olympia

N/A:Hice unos arreglos. Había una cosa que no estaba bien para la continuación de la historia, así que lo podéis releer, aunque seguramente os suene todo igual, porque era un pequeño detalle (¡Si alguien lo ve, le doy un premio!). Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, perdón por la espera =)

_Gracias por la comprensión._

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Olympia**

_Había salido treinta segundos de su habitación. _

_El tiempo necesario para acercarse a la máquina de café que había en el pasillo. El tiempo necesario para que su corazón dejara de latir unos segundos. Los médicos llegaron antes que él, para llevársela a quirófano._

_Sabía que eso podía suceder en cualquier momento, pero no había imaginado que fuera a pasar entonces._

_Sabía que ella podía no salir viva del quirófano, pero él no pudo moverse._

_Se quedó mirando el café que le había caído al suelo, con la misma sensación que tuvo años atrás, cuando la llamó Renée para decirle que Bella estaba en el hospital…_

_La misma sensación de impotencia._

...

Desde luego, jamás hubiera imaginado que Edward la invitara a su casa el día de Navidad.

Su padre tuvo que irse al condado vecino por culpa de un atraco a un tren: tenían que encontrar a los asaltantes antes de que cruzaran la frontera del estado, o estarían salvados; a su madre la llamó su prima Andie, que era una madre soltera de tres hijos, porque estaba de parto del cuarto, y no tenía a quien cuidara a los otros tres.

Bella no quiso acompañar a su madre, porque odiaba a la prima Andie: siempre, siempre, siempre terminaba metiéndose con ella por algo. No quería que le amargara el día de Navidad.

Después de que su madre se marchara, ella se volvió a dormir. Al rato, oyó como llamaban a la puerta, pero decidió no bajar: no había nadie interesante con quien quieres hablar que pudiera plantarse en su casa a las nueve y media de la mañana del día de Navidad. Y si era su madre que se había dejado algo en casa, ¡Que sacara las llaves del bolso y la dejara dormir!

Cesaron los golpes en la puerta, y empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil. Ella lo descolgó sin mirar quien llamaba.

—¿Qué? –inquirió molesta, imaginando que sería su madre.

La risilla de Edward al otro lado del teléfono le dio a entender que era él quien llamaba abajo.

—Entendido, ahora te abro –repuso, sin dejarle hablar a él.

Bajó, con su pijama viejo puesto y despeinada cual leona en celo, a abrirle la puerta a su chico.

Ajá, SU chico.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la representación de Romeo y Julieta, y las cosas no hacían más que ir viento en popa entre ellos. Bella había descubierto que, además de gustarle, empezaba a enamorarse de él, y él le había confesado lo mismo unos cuantos días antes. Los Cullen estaban encantados con ella, sobre todo Alice, y sus padres parecían menos crédulos a la información que Jacob les había facilitado sobre Edward.

Le abrió la puerta. El chico llevaba el conjunto de gorro y bufanda de lana que Bella le había regalado: de color verde botella, a conjunto con sus ojazos.

Nada más abrirle la puerta, el chico se adentró para comerla a besitos.

—¿Y toda esta felicidad? –inquirió ella, extrañada.

—¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamó Edward, entregándole un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto. Bella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa: ya le había regalado un vestido un par de días antes, cuando ella le dio su regalo a él.

Lo abrió con curiosidad. Dentro había un anillo, fino y elegante.

—Es realmente bonito –murmuró ella.

—Es oro blanco –especificó Edward, orgulloso de haberse gastado el dineral que le había costado el anillo.

Bella quedó boquiabierta.

—Chico, mi regalo es realmente cutre comparado con el tuyo –murmuró, mirando su bufanda y su gorro.

Edward sonrió.

—Es perfecto –susurró, antes de besarla de nuevo. Bella notó como una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su espalda—. Vístete –ordenó él, con cariño—. Vienes a pasar el día y a comer a mi casa –le explicó.

En ese momento, toda la perfección que había en el ambiente, cayó hecha pedazos.

—¡¿Qué, qué? –rugió Bella.

¡Una comida de Navidad en casa de los Cullen!

…

Se había pasado todo el día con Alice y Edward. Habían estado paseando por el nevado jardín de los Cullen, habían hecho una guerra de nieve (las dos chicas contra el chico y, de todos modos, habían perdido) y ahora merendaban sentados delante de la chimenea que había en la saleta de juegos del piso superior. Los señores Cullen tenían allí un billar y una impresionante librería.

Alice, quien se había dado cuenta de lo acarameladitos que se estaban poniendo Bella y Edward, decidió dejarlos solos.

—La comida estuvo genial –comentó Bella, mientras él jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. Sonrió al ver que el chico parecía demasiado embobado con eso como para contestarle—. Tierra llamando a Edward –dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Él se la devolvió.

—Mi madre está encantada contigo –le explicó él—: Eres bonita, inteligente, amable, educada, dulce… —enumeró, imitando a la perfección la voz de Esme Cullen.

Bella enrojeció.

Esme se había pasado la cena mirándola embobada. Si no hubiera tenido ya una hija hubiera pensado que quería adoptarla, o algo parecido. Insistió a lo largo de todo el día en que se quedara a cenar, pero ella se negó. Quizás sus padres ya estarían en casa por la noche.

Edward iba a besarla cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

Se levantó a buscarlo, estaba encima de una mesa. Pensó que serían sus padres, y por eso no se mosqueó. Cuando reconoció el nombre de Jacob en la pantalla, se enfadó de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? –le rugió al teléfono.

Pero no fue Jacob quien le repuso.

—¿Eres Bella? –preguntó Billy Black. De fondo se podía oír como alguien daba golpes contra una madera, o algo parecido.

—Esto… —contestó ella—. Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?

Le pareció reconocer la voz de Jacob gritando algo, y más aporreamientos. Sí, era una puerta.

—Verás. Rebecca y Rachel vienen hoy –explicó Billy—. Pero sólo consiguieron vuelos hacia Olympia, y Jacob irá a recogerlas en coche. No quiero que vaya solo –confesó—. Es muy lejos.

Bella enarcó una ceja. Por Rebecca y Rachel hubiera ido ella misma a buscarlas, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener que ir con Jacob, con quien no había precisamente un buen rollo. Apenas se veían y, si lo hacían, nunca era solos, porque se habían acabado los temas de conversación entre ellos.

Esa era una buena oportunidad de hacer las paces, desde luego. Pero implicaba irse de casa de los Cullen, de los brazos de Edward.

—Está bien –aceptó Bella, finalmente—. Por cierto, ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Billy se rió al otro lado del teléfono.

—Jake quería irse sin que te llamara, pero le cogí el teléfono –Bella se preguntó cómo no había podido recuperarlo Jacob, yendo su padre en silla de ruedas—, y me encerré en el baño. No podía marcharse sin él porque entonces no hubiera podido encontrar a Rebecca y a Rachel en el aeropuerto.

Bella también sonrió: como siempre, Jacob tan terco.

—Que me pase a buscar dentro de un cuarto de hora por mi casa –le dijo, antes de volverse hacia Edward para contarle que debía irse.

…

El sonido del motor del coche retumbaba por encima de la música. No habían encontrado ninguna emisora de radio porque, al parecer, se había roto la antena del vehículo, y habían tenido que poner un antiguo casette de Billy, con música realmente extraña.

—¿Podríamos parar ya con la música? –exclamó Bella. Jacob asintió, y el silencio (figurado, porque el motor no paraba de bramar) llenó el auto.

Jacob se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se lo había cortado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, y la verdad es que le favorecía más que esa larga melena oscura. Se veía menos aniñado.

—Te queda bien el peinado –comentó Bella, para intentar hablar de algo.

Su madre la había llamado preocupada porque se había ido a Olympia sin avisarlos, por mucho que fuera con Jacob y que Billy los hubiera llamado justo cuando emprendieron el viaje. La riñó bastante, pero luego se tranquilizó y le deseó un buen viaje. Menuda madre tan histérica, pensó Bella.

Estaban llegando ya a Olympia. El sol se había puesto hacía un rato y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el horizonte.

Habían intentado hablar a lo largo del trayecto. Primero fue ella quien no quiso, porque no quería hacer la situación todavía más incómoda; luego fue él, por el mismo motivo. Además, tampoco tenían mucho de qué hablar, ¿Qué iba a decirle ella?

_Siento no quererte a ti y preferir a otro chico_. No le gustaba la idea de decirle eso a su amigo de la infancia.

¿Y él? ¿Qué iba a decirle Jacob? _Me cabrea que no me quieras_. Con eso no iba a hacer más que demostrar su inmadurez, poniendo por delante el berrinche de no entender que ella era capaz de escoger a otra persona.

Así que ese silencio sirvió, durante tres horas de viaje, para que ambos reflexionaran en silencio sin contarse jamás lo que estaban pensando: eran unos buenos amigos, habían tenido un problema, pero debían solucionarlo. No iban a seguir enfadados en cuanto llegaran a Forks, e iban a tolerar las decisiones del otro.

Eso parecía una buena solución.

Jacob siguió las indicaciones de los carteles luminosos que conducían hacia el aeropuerto y en menos de media hora se encontraban entrando en la primera terminal. Como no sabían en cual estarían las gemelas se metieron en la primera que encontraron y aparcaron. Aparcamiento 48.976.

Si se perdían no iban a encontrar el coche ni en cuatro años.

—Llámalas –dijo Bella—, a ver en qué terminal están.

Jacob sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermana. Como no tenía cobertura se alejó un poco, acercándose a los límites del aparcamiento. Bella se quedó en el coche, con la puerta del piloto abierta.

Al ver que Jacob tardaba en volver, fue a buscarlo. No cerró el coche, porque no tenía las llaves, y buscó a su amigo entre los demás vehículos.

—¡¿Cómo? –escuchó que gritaba furioso, varios metros a lo lejos. Se acercó para ir a buscarlo—. ¡¿Qué ya están en casa?

Bella rodó los ojos, cuando Jacob colgó el teléfono y le contó lo sucedido. Al parecer, las dos gemelas ya estaban en La Push. Al ver que Jacob no las llamaba pensaron que no iría a buscarlas y cogieron un taxi.

—Genial –suspiró Bella—. Volvamos a casa —murmuró.

Se acercaron al coche. ¿Habían dejado la puerta de copiloto abierta? No se acordaba ninguno de los dos, pero subieron dentro, sin darle más importancia.

Bella miró a Jacob, pensando de qué iban a hablar las próximas tres horas. Había pensado que, con las dos chicas acompañándolos, iban a encontrara algún tema interesante, pero todo parecía indicar que su viaje iba a ser de lo más tranquilo.

O no.

Algo tiró del cabello de Bella con fuerza cuando hubieron salido del aeropuerto. Algo o alguien.

Jacob dio un frenazo al oír el grito de la chica, pero una voz masculina lo advirtió desde el asiento trasero.

—Si paras, le corto el cuello –Bella notó como algo frío se posaba junto a su mejilla y descendía varios centímetros.

Había alguien en el asiento trasero, la tenía agarrada por el cabello y la estaba amenazando. Notó como Jacob se enfadaba poco a poco, así que puso una mano encima de la suya para tranquilizarlo.

—Así me gusta –continuó la voz masculina desde detrás—. Ahora, vas a cambiar el rumbo. Nos dirigimos hacia Tacoma. Y rápido.

Seguramente había entrado cuando ella se alejó y dejó el coche abierto. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo podía llegar a ser tan tonta! Jacob obedecía por miedo a que le hiciera daño a Bella, pero estaba casi convencido de que haría lo que le diera la gana aunque le hicieran caso.

¡Y encima no podía verle la cara porque se escondía detrás del asiento de Bella!

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó Jacob, sin apartar la mirada del retrovisor. Quería ver el rostro de ese desgraciado como fuera, pero no respondió ni se movió—. ¿Qué quieres? –intentó de nuevo.

Oyó una risita.

—Vamos hacia mi casa –murmuró—. A pasárnoslo bien –la mano izquierda, la que no sujetaba la navaja, apareció por el lado izquierdo de Bella, y le acarició el rostro—. Nosotros dos –murmuró, agarrándole la barbilla con fuerza.

Bella se soltó con un movimiento de cabeza, y él la agarró de nuevo por el pelo, para que estuviera quieta.

Jacob entendía sus intenciones, y no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya, ni que viviera para repetirlo con otra mujer. Si conseguían librarse de él, iba a escapar, y sabía que Bella no podría vivir con el miedo de encontrárselo de nuevo.

¡Cómo llegaba a conocerla!

Se aseguró de que Bella llevara el cinturón puesto. Él también lo llevaba. Rezó para que el desgraciado que estaba detrás no hubiera pensado en hacerlo.

Pisó un poquito más fuerte el acelerador.

—Genial –exclamó la voz de detrás—. Todavía puedes ir más rápido.

Jacob le obedeció.

Por suerte, había poca gente en la carretera. Mejor, así se aseguraba de que todo quedaba entre ellos pero…

¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si Bella se hacía daño? ¿Merecía la pena intentar esa locura?

Bella lo agarró por la muñeca, y él la miró. Estaba asustada, y tenía la boca entreabierta, como si estuviera apunto de hablar.

_Hazlo_, se movieron sus labios, _que salga volando por el cristal_, continuó.

Realmente, sabía qué estaba tramando, y lo alentaba.

Decidido.

Aceleró todavía más, cuando vio que se acercaban a una curva muy cerrada. El hijo de puta que estaba detrás no veía nada, porque la cabeza de Bella se lo tapaba. Si salía despedido hacia delante era probable que le hiciera daño, así que tenía que hacer, de algún modo, que se apartara de ella.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Jacob dejó de mirar hacia delante y se volteó. Agarró con fuerza el brazo izquierdo del desconocido y tiró hacia él, desconcertándolo realmente, para que quedara sentado en medio del asiento trasero. Tuvo tiempo de ver unos ojos oscuros antes de volverse hacia delante.

Bella cerró los ojos antes de que el coche se saliera de la carretera y se estampara contra un terraplén de había en la cuneta.

Luego, todo se volvió borroso y, finalmente, negro.

…

—¡Abre los ojos! –gritaba una voz desconocida.

Los entreabrió como pudo, intentando entender qué pasaba a su alrededor, pero sólo veía chatarra, y alguien tapado con un plástico reluciente. Volteó un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda. No había nadie.

¿Y Jacob?

A su lado, alguien intentaba sacarla del coche, y le preguntaba repetidas cosas. Intentó levantarse pero le fallaron las piernas. Varios hombres la acompañaron hacia una camilla.

Había luces brillando: dos coches de policía, un camión de bomberos y tres ambulancias.

—¿Y Jacob? –preguntó ella, en un murmuro apenas audible. Quien le hacía las preguntas no le contestó, sino que siguió con lo suyo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella Swan.

Sentía que iba a desvanecerse y a perder el conocimiento. Debía darles más información para que avisaran a sus padres.

—Él es Jacob Black –explicó. La tumbaron en una de las camillas y la abrigaron con una manta—. Somos de Forks…

Todo se volvió negro de golpe.

...

Le dolía la cabeza.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de ojazos verdes que la miraban hinchados. Edward estaba a su lado y agarraba su mano con fuerza.

—¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, extrañada.

Él no respondía, parecía como si dudara, pero poco a poco ella iba acordándose de todo: Olympia, el aeropuerto, Rebecca y Rachel, un desconocido, una navaja, el coche, y…

—¡Jacob! –exclamó, incorporándose de golpe.

Le dolieron diferentes puntos del cuerpo, pero eso no la detuvo. Estaba en el hospital, pero no era el de Forks. Le daba igual, porque iba a encontrar a su amigo aunque estuviera en la otra punta del planeta.

Cuando ya iba a bajar de la camilla unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron.

—No irás a ninguna parte –le dijo Edward, tumbándola con demasiada facilidad en la camilla de nuevo.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron sus padres, quienes la abrazaron y llenaron de besos. Pero nadie le decía absolutamente nada sobre Jacob.

—¡Quiero saber donde está Jake! –gritó ella, finalmente, separándose de todos.

Sus padres se miraron desconcertados, sin saber qué decirle.

Bella se temió lo peor.

…

_¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Aquí he vuelto, después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar! ¡Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mi, la verdad! _

_No sé si este capítulo os gusta, pero creo que le va a dar un poco la vuelta a la historia (¿No pensabais que todo iba a ser de color rosa tras la función, no?), aunque no voy a contar el porqué (¡A ver quien lo adivina!)._

_No sé si voy a tener tiempo de responder a todos los reviews esta tarde/noche, pero voy a intentarlo. Mientras, os dejo con los agradecimientos._

_**Cami—vero, yolabertay, adictochocolat, Mon Destin, sereniti84, NewStarts, Clauu, katitah, Hime—chan, Satineych, maria0222, M.L., BellsCullenS, mandrea, Maggie Sun, Ninee95, Samillan, AinhoaCullen, .isa, twifanMarie, AnitadeHale, Yue93, Blushy Potter, Sexychica1502, Nhessa, Karen obsession twilight, sofi, Diana Prenze, Clorena, goddess of night – cullen, Jos WeasleyC **y** Rei Hino Cullen**. Gracias por haberos tomado el tiempo en dejarme un comentario, os lo agradezco de todo corazón._

_¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Y os dejo con la intriga de saber qué le ha pasado a Jake!_

_Eri._


	7. Coma

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Coma**

El tiempo pasaba lento en el hospital.

Se había fracturado la cadera, y dos días atrás la habían operado. También se había roto una rodilla, y le habían dicho que estaría varios meses haciendo rehabilitación hasta poder andar bien de nuevo. Y tenía moratones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo.

Pero eso le daba igual, porque el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento en el hospital.

Y la lentitud que a ella le molestaba no era la de la recuperación de sus heridas, ni el no tener nada que hacer en todo el día, salvo los deberes que, de vez en cuando, le traía alguna visita desde el instituto.

La lentitud que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro en esa camilla de hospital era la recuperación de su amigo Jacob, quien seguía en coma después del accidente.

Antes de su última operación, la de la cadera, había ido a ver a su amigo. Seguía en la unidad de vigilancia intensiva y, si no hubiera sido por la multitud de cables y tubos que cubrían su cuerpo, se hubiera podido decir que Jacob Black estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente porque, en comparación con Bella, él apenas había sufrido heridas externas.

Pero no era el caso con las internas.

Carlisle, quien lo había visitado también, junto con otros médicos, seguía sin hacerle entender a Bella lo que le había pasado a su amigo. Se lo habían explicado cuatro veces, y no lograba entenderlo. No iba a preguntarlo una quinta vez; su amigo estaba mal, y eso no iba a cambiar con el hecho de que ella entendiera el porqué.

Había convencido a Edward para que, esa tarde de sábado, la acompañara con una silla de ruedas a la UVI. La enfermera ayudó a Bella a cambiar de la camilla a la silla; no era una cosa que debiera hacer, debido a su estado, pero la última vez que se negaron a ayudarla, terminó por el suelo dándose de cabeza y haciéndose otro chichón.

Y eso le valió una amonestación a la enfermera, con lo que ahora estaba más predispuesta a colaborar.

Había pasado ya un mes desde el accidente, y Enero llegaba a su fin. Se había celebrado el Baile de Invierno el pasado sábado, y Edward había acompañado a su hermana, en lugar de ir solo.

—¿No quería Alice ir con otra persona? –preguntó ella, perspicaz.

La última vez que la pequeña la había ido a visitar al hospital, le había estado hablando única y exclusivamente de lo que había hecho o dicho Jasper en los últimos dos días. No le costó a Bella percatarse de que a la joven Cullen le gustaba el modesto chico, pero no quería ser ella quien le diera la noticia a Edward.

—Ella me dijo que no tenía acompañante –explicó Edward—. Pero ahora que lo dices, no parecía muy animada.

Bella se extrañó. Ya la llamaría esa noche, para ver qué había pasado.

Jacob seguía en la misma posición que siempre, sin haberse movido. Le habían cortado el cabello tan corto, para hacerle escáneres y pruebas, que parecía una persona distinta, un joven mucho más mayor.

Pero seguía siendo el Jacob de siempre.

—Lo hizo por mi –murmuró Bella, sintiéndose culpable de pronto. Le agarró una mano, tan cálida como siempre—. Ese desgraciado sólo venía a por mi, y él terminó peor que nadie.

Jim Farner. Ese era el nombre del tipo que se había colado en el coche, se había propuesto secuestrarlos, y ahora dormía en algún calabozo de la prisión de Olympia. Pero eso a Bella no le bastaba: si hubiera podido, hubiera agarrado cualquier objeto metálico y le habría dejado el careto de tal manera que ni su madre lo hubiera reconocido.

Pero ni podía, ni iban a dejarla.

Edward suspiró a su lado, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Él lo hizo por ti, ahora ya está hecho –concluyó él.

Así era exactamente cómo había sonado. Jacob hizo una tontería para ayudarla, y ahora era problema de Jacob. No el problema de Bella. Eso era lo que pensaba Edward, no le cabía la menor duda.

Se había dado cuenta de cómo su chico se ponía serio cada vez que ella le pedía de bajar a la UVI a ver a Jake. ¿Qué le molestaba? Jake era su amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, la había salvado de ser violada y, muy probablemente mucho más perjudicada todavía, saliendo él malparado. Edward debería sentirse en deuda con Jacob, no molesto por robarle tiempo con su chica.

Suspiró cuando Edward dio por finalizada la visita y se la llevó de vuelta a su habitación, donde se encontraron con una sonriente Alice.

Quizás Edward no tenía ningún problema con Jacob, y todo eran tonterías de Bella.

…

Edward salió a comprarse algo para merendar, y Bella aprovechó para interrogar a Alice.

—¿Qué quiere decir que fuiste con tu hermano al baile? –inquirió curiosa.

Alice se sonrojó.

—No tenía pareja –mintió demasiado mal como para que Bella no se diera cuenta.

Su amiga rodó los ojos.

—No me vengas con tonterías, Alice.

La otra sonrió, y se acomodó un poquito en el sofá. Miró cada punta de la habitación, esperando una interrupción de Edward, pero parecía que había la máquina expendedora que había en la esquina no era de su gusto.

—Está bien –repuso finalmente la chica, con un largo suspiro—. Tú ganas.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Querías ir con Jasper –le dijo, con aire detectivesco—. ¿Por qué no fuiste con él?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, antes de relatarle lo sucedido. Habían hablado ambos de que no tenían pareja para el baile, y Alice había pensado que eso era algún tipo de invitación: rechazó a dos chicos que se lo pidieron, y al final, resultó ser que Jasper no tenía pareja porque en ningún momento pensó en ir al baile. Así que fue con Edward, al final.

Bella rodó los ojos. Se imaginaba algo por el estilo, pues Jasper nunca había sido de interesarse mucho por las chicas.

Iba a animarla, pero en ese momento entró Edward, cargado con chucherías para él y para las chicas.

—Si la enfermera te ve… —le riñó Bella, con una sonrisita.

Él se encogió de hombros, con el mismo estilo de que hermana.

—Yo creo que la tiene aterrorizada desde que te lanzaste de la camilla para bajar a la UVI –contestó su novio.

¿Su novio?

Le costaba asimilarlo.

…

Habían pasado varias semanas ya, y Bella empezaba a caminar con unas muletas. Ese día recibió la visita de Billy Black, los señores Clearwater, además de las de sus padres y Ángela. Se sentía realmente mal: ellos debían estar junto a Jacob, no junto a ella, y todo había sido por su culpa…

Cada día empezaba a ser un infierno. Jacob no se despertaba, no daba signos de mejora, y los médicos empezaban a no saber cómo actuar. ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre?

Ángela se acercó a ella con disimulo.

—¿Te apetece bajar? –todos empezaban a omitir su nombre. Apenas se referían a él como Jacob, sino que usaban siempre frases sin terminar, sujetos elididos o, como hacía Ángela, insinuaciones. Porque la UVI estaba abajo del todo.

Bella asintió.

Era la única persona que bajaba dos veces al día, durante las horas de visita, a verlo; los demás iban una vez, como en el caso de su padre, o ninguna vez, como varias personas de La Push. ¿Creerían que ya no se podía hacer nada por Jacob?

El caso, es que ser la única que iba a visitar a su amigo, le había procurado una discusión con Edward esa misma mañana. Nuestra primera discusión, pensó con sorna, mientras esperaban el ascensor con Ángela.

Él había llegado al hospital a eso de las diez de la mañana, sabiendo que ella acabaría de bajar a ver a su amigo, y fue a encontrarlos. Una vez allí se quedó a un lado, mientras Bella le contaba cosas que había visto por la tele a su amigo, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

Cuando se cansó de esperarla, se levantó y se fue. Fue entonces Bella la que se molestó.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando lo encontró en su habitación, parecía de lo más contento al ver que lo había seguido. Y eso cabreó todavía más a la muchacha.

—¿Por qué te has ido? –inquirió molesta.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Pensé que querrías estar a solas con él –repuso, extrañado.

Vale, ahora que lo recordaba en frío, quizás Edward no había hecho nada tan malo como ella había creído, pero ahora el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ella se sentó en su camilla, y él se acercó para ayudarla a tumbarse. Molesta, lo apartó con un leve empujón, que dejó al chico paralizado. Una vez en la camilla, encendió el televisor y se quedó mirándolo, aunque nunca prestó atención a lo que veía, pues su mente iba a cien por hora, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que había hecho Jacob por ella, y lo poco que lo valoraba Edward.

—Te molesta que vaya a ver a Jake –afirmó, tras cinco minutos de silencio sepulcral, solamente roto por unos anuncios que daban en el televisor.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué debería molestarme? ¿No es tu mejor amigo? –le contestó él.

Su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su…

—Es mucho más que un mejor amigo –repuso ella, furiosa—. Es alguien quien está en el hospital por intentar salvarme –sollozó, entre la rabia y la impotencia—. Y a ti te molesta que me pase a visitarlo de vez en cuando, y….

—¿Visitarlo de vez en cuando? –cortó él, y Bella puso atisbar un deje de molestia en su voz—. Perdóname, pero te pasas todo el jodido día a su lado; ¡Incluso cuando vengo a verte!

Ella se había quedado callada, con la boca abierta.

—¡Es Jake! ¡Está en coma! –exclamó furiosa.

—¡Casi te matas en ese accidente! ¡Podrías haberte preocupado de pensar cómo me lo iba a tomar yo, todo esto! –repuso él, molesto—. Entiendo perfectamente que te preocupes por él, pero el hecho de pasarte el día a su lado ni hará que mejore, ni que empeore –cogió su anorak—. Me voy —Se despidió, sin darle un beso, y se fue. Bella se quedó a un lado, esperando a que volviera. Pero ni siquiera la llamó.

El ascensor dejó a Bella y a Ángela en el pasillo de la UVI, y ambas avanzaron con paso lento. Nada más llegaron delante de su cama, ella notó algo extraño en el chico. ¿Qué era?

—¡Ha parpadeado! –exclamó Bella, y las dos muchachas se acercaron, del mismo modo que una enfermera que pasaba por ahí y escuchó el grito de Bella.

Poco a poco, Jacob fue abriendo los ojos, sin llegar a abrirlos del todo.

—¡Jake! –gritaron las dos chicas, emocionadas.

El muchacho sonrió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, y movió su mano derecha en dirección a Bella, que soltó una de las muletas y se la agarró con fuerza.

—Bella… —susurró el chico.

La enfermera se había ido corriendo a avisar a uno de los doctores, para que le echara un vistazo a Jacob, justo cuando uno de los monitores que estaban conectados al lado de Jacob emitió un pitido continuo. Jacob dejó de apretar la mano de Bella.

La enfermera, que justamente entraba acompañada de Carlisle Cullen, se alteró, y apartó a las dos chicas, mientras el doctor cogía algo parecido a un walkie talkie y llamaba a alguien:

—Carro de paradas urgente en el sector UVI—14.

La enfermera seguía apartando a las chicas hacia la entrada de la UVI, mientras otra enfermera apareció para correr las cortinas que separaban a Jacob del resto de pacientes. La última cosa que vieron fue al doctor Cullen practicándole una reanimación manual a su amigo.

—Ángela –susurró Bella, apoyada en la pared. La muleta se había quedado al lado de Jacob—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

…

Se pasó el resto del día junto con el padre de Jacob, sus padres y Ángela en la sala de espera del quirófano. Habían llevado allí para una operación de urgencia, pero Bella estaba demasiado asustada como para entender nada.

Jake se había despertado y la había llamado a ella.

Y ahora se estaba muriendo.

Había llamado cuatro veces a Edward, pero tenía el teléfono apagado. También le había mandado varios mensajes, pero no repuso. No quería llamar a Alice, porque entonces debería explicarle que Edward no le cogía el teléfono porque se habían enfadado.

—Bella, deberías volver a su habitación –le dijo Charlie, al ver que empezaba a poner mala cara.

No había comido nada desde el desayuno, ni se había tomado ninguna de los calmantes que le daban. Empezaban a dolerle todas las heridas que todavía estaban por curar, pero eso a ella le daba igual.

Jake debía estar sufriendo mucho más que ellos.

—Voy al baño –anunció la muchacha, agarrando unas muletas que le habían traído unas enfermeras horas antes.

Debía largarse de allí, o empezaría a llorar como una desesperada. Además, aprovecharía para llamar de nuevo a Edward, desde una cabina telefónica.

_El número al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura. Si quiere, puede dejar un mensaje después de oír la señal. Gracias._

—Edward… Soy Bella… Necesito que vengas…

Colgó.

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Si no le había cogido el teléfono todavía, no iba a hacerlo ya.

Vio como dos chicas bajaban corriendo del ascensor. Eran las hermanas de Jacob, Rebecca y Rachel; no dijo nada, porque no quería que reconocieran a la culpable del incidente de su hermano. Sería mejor esperarse un rato antes de volver a entrar.

Miró de nuevo el teléfono colgado de la pared, y decidió llamar a Alice.

—¿Sí? –repuso ella, al primer toque.

Se extraño de que sonara tan despierta. Era tarde, y al día siguiente había clases.

—Alice.

—¿Bella? –se extrañó—. ¿Por qué no me llamas desde tu móvil?

No iba a contarle que se había quedado sin saldo de dejarle mensajes al buzón de voz de Edward.

—¿Sabes donde está tu hermano? El teléfono me da apagado y… —¿Debía contarle que se habían enfadado? ¿Lo sabría ya?

—Se le ha roto este mediodía y… —dudó—. ¿No has hablado con él todavía?

Sabía que estaban enfadados, genial.

—No me ha cogido el teléfono y…

—Ya se lo diré en cuanto vuelva. Todavía está con Emmett, y Rose está algo mejor.

Bella se quedó extrañada.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con nadie? –le preguntó ella extrañada—. El novio de Rosalie se ha peleado con Edward y… ¡Mira! ¡Ahora llega! –exclamó Alice. Bella imaginó que debía haber oído la puerta principal abrirse. Oyó como su amiga bajaba corriendo las escaleras—. Es Bella.

Ella tomo aliento.

—Cariño, siento lo de esta mañana –repuso él rápidamente—. Perdóname, tienes toda la razón del mundo en cuanto a lo de Jacob, yo…

—Edward –cortó ella. La sinceridad en la voz de Edward le había dolido demasiado como para seguir escuchándola.

—Dime –le contestó él.

—Jake está en el quirófano… Se paró y… —sollozó—. Edward, yo… —volvió a sollozar.

—Ahora mismo vengo –contestó él, antes de colgar.

Bella se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja.

…

Le había subido fiebre, según la enfermera, por no tomarse los medicamentos, y no había tenido otro remedio que subir a su habitación. Le prometieron que si se sabía algo de la operación de Jacob, sería la primera en enterarse.

Lo único bueno de todo, era que Edward había aparecido. Con un moretón impresionante en el pómulo, pero había aparecido.

—Te digo que no es nada –repuso él, haciendo una mueca—. Mañana te lo contaré, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.

Ella estaba tumbada en la camilla de su habitación, tapada a medias con una manta. Edward estaba sentado a su lado, cogiéndole una mano. Sin que ella le dijera nada, él se levantó y se acostó a su lado encima de la camilla. Ambos temieron que no fuera a soportar el peso, pero no fue así.

—Todo saldrá bien –dijo él, besándola con suavidad—. Jacob estará bien.

Ella cerró los ojos, pensando que todo era un sueño, que iba a despertarse, y Jacob estaría bien.

…

_—¡Algo debe poder hacerse! –gritó Edward, furioso._

_Sus padres lo miraban consternados. Empezaba a ser hora de que su hijo se hiciera a la idea de que iba a perderla, y ellos se habían impuesto la obligación de hablar con él. Por mucho que se enfadara con sus padres, iba a entenderlo tarde o temprano._

_—Edward, entiéndelo –suspiró Esme—. Si ella no quiere medicarse, no se puede hacer nada. No podemos obligarla a medicarse; además, ya sabes qué implicaría que lo hiciera…_

_Edward hizo una mueca, molesto._

_—Vas a tener que escoger, hijo. O la pierdes a ella, o perdéis al bebé –le dijo Carlisle—. Sé que la decisión no es fácil, son dos vidas. Pero estamos apurando demasiado: o empezamos cuanto antes, o no va a servir para nada._

_Edward miró al suelo. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Bella que él prefería que viviese ella antes que el futuro hijo de ambos?_

_—Intentaré hablar con ella –suspiró el joven—. Pero, ¿Qué pasará si empieza el tratamiento y ya es demasiado tarde?_

_Esme miró a Carlisle, ella no se atrevía a explicárselo._

_—Si ya es demasiado tarde, y empezamos el tratamiento, morirán los dos._

_…_

¡Hola! Antes que nada, aclarar que las partes de texto en CURSIVA se refieren a lo que sucede en el 'futuro', ¿Vale? De lo que hablaban en el prólogo =) Es que a veces creo que hay dudas sobre esto. En este capítulo, la última sección es una parte del 'futuro'.

Y bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me ha encantado escribir este capítulo!

En el capítulo siguiente, nos espera una aclaración de lo que pasó con Edward, así que, muy probablemente, Bella apenas salga. Un poco de cambios de puntos de vista, ¿Cómo os suena?

Ahora, agradecer **a AinhoaCullen, dani hale de withlock cullen, Maggie Sun, ara, rubygloomsp, BellsCullenS, Nhessa, aLma de medianoche, Roo—ParamoreTJR, Maria0222, cOOCOO'twilighter, Samillan, serenita84, yolabertay, Paoliiz B. Masen, mandrea, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, Vigo, Jos WeasleyC, Diana Prenze, tatty1, M.L., Poppy Archbold, twifanMarie, lokaxtv, Clauu, goddes of night – cullen, , satineych, bIpOOlAr, Rei Hino Cullen, cami—vero, Denissa—Pattinson—Cullen, .isa** y **las chicas del FORO** el haberse pasado a dejarme un comentario. Hemos llegado a 350 reviews gracias a vosotras =)

¡Nos vemos próximamente!

Un beso,

Eri.


	8. Cuanto más prima, más se arrima

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Cuanto más prima, más se arrima**

Emmett se despertó ese día sintiendo que algo iba a terminar mal. No era un chico de presentimientos ni nada por el estilo, pero el cielo estaba gris, nublado y el ambiente estaba cargado.

No le gustaban los partidos de rugby si llovía, la visibilidad era terrible.

Cuando salió de su habitación pudo darse cuenta de que sus padres ya no estaban en casa, sólo quedaba su hermana Laurie, de doce años, quien estaba enganchada jugando con su nueva Xbox.

—Buenos días, Laurie –la saludó, al pasar por su lado en dirección a la cocina. Debía desayunar bien antes del partido.

—Rosie llamó antes –explicó, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Su hermano se quedó parado al instante.

La noche anterior se había peleado con su prima, e imaginaba que estaría de un humor de perros. Pero si no la llamaba, la cosa estaría realmente peor.

Miró el reloj. Eran las nueve y media, y el partido no sería hasta las doce. Tenía tiempo de desayunar y pasarse por casa de los Hale, de camino al instituto. Así que fue en búsqueda de su teléfono móvil, tras haberse bebido un gran vaso de leche.

—¿Rose? –preguntó él, cuando se descolgó el teléfono.

—¡Ven! –gritó ella.

Al aludido se le heló la sangre. No le gritaba porque estuviera enfadada, lo hacía porque algo le estaba sucediendo a Rosalie. Algo terrible, porque ella era muy valiente.

—¿Qué sucede, Rose? –contestó él, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy en casa. Necesito que vengas. Rápido.

—¿Pero qué pasa, Rosalie?

Escuchó como ella tomaba aliento un par de veces.

—Roy sabe algo.

Cortó la llamada, y a él se le cortó la respiración.

Hacía tiempo que ambos temían que Royce King descubriera algo antes de que ellos pudieran aclarar sus cosas; al parecer, había llegado ese día. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Se deberían tomar decisiones, y él temía que pudieran ser precipitadas…

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Unos tejanos, una camiseta y su chaqueta deportiva. En medio minuto ya había subido a su Jeep e iba en dirección a casa de sus tíos.

¿Qué sabría ese desgraciado de Royce? ¿Qué habría hecho para que Rosalie estuviera tan asustada?

Se sintió furioso al pensar qué cosas podía haber hecho ese para asustar a Rosalie.

A _su_ Rosalie.

…

No era ningún secreto que Rosalie Hale, ya a los quince años, era la chica más guapa del instituto: todas le tenían envidia, todos querían estar a su lado y faltaba a clase porque tenía sesiones de fotografía en Nueva York o en otros sitios. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, y nadie hacía nada para impedírselo.

Emmett nunca le había dado más importancia del normal, y quizás por eso, Rosalie se mostraba distinta con él. Su primo la había visto sonreír de un modo distinto, un modo que sólo había visto él, también le había contado sus miedos y sus preocupaciones, cosas de las cuales ni había hablado con sus mejores amigas (si se le podía llamar así al grupito de niñatas que la perseguían para poder contagiarse de popularidad).

Siempre habían ido juntos: a la misma escuela, al mismo instituto, con más o menos las mismas amistades, incluso la acompañaba en sus sesiones cuando uno de sus padres no podía.

Por eso, en un principio, creyó que se molestaba por su relación con Royce King (un hijo de papá que vivía en Nueva York, pero se compró una casa en Forks para poder visitar de vez en cuando a su 'palomita'): creía que él iba a conocer a la Rosalie de verdad.

Y dejó de quedar con ella.

Dejó de hablarle.

No la quería ni ver.

Hasta que, inocentemente (o no), su amigo Jasper soltó esa maldita frase: '_Joder tío, más que su primo, empiezas a parecer un ex novio celoso_.'

Y esa noche, dándole vueltas a todo, entendió qué le pasaba: ¡Se había enamorado de su prima!

¿No era eso ilegal? Se sintió sucio, ¡Y ella confiando ciegamente en él! Aunque nunca se la hubiera imaginado desnuda, ni la hubiera deseado físicamente… ¡Era un ser asqueroso!

¡Era su prima!

¡Su prima pequeña!

Así que decidió ir a hablar con ella, porque imaginaba que estaría preocupada por su repentino alejamiento. Iba a contarle lo que le sucedía: si lo entendía y no se asustaba, genial; si se asustaba, mejor, así no iba a verla casi nunca.

Le mandó un mensaje de texto, se vistió y salió de casa, sin preocuparle que fueran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Cuando estuvo delante de la casa de los Hale, vio como su prima saltaba por la ventana de la cocina, que daba al patio trasero, y saltaba la verja. Se reunió con él en el coche, vestido con un camisón demasiado escueto para su gusto.

Y, como Emmett no era un chico de ir con rodeos, se lo soltó a la primera.

—Rosie, estoy enamorado de ti.

Lo que lo desconcertó fue, claramente, la reacción de su prima.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

Al parecer, según le contó más tarde, porque antes estuvieron ocupados con otras cosas, todo Forks lo sospechaba y ella se había sacado un novio de la manga para que él reaccionara y para que las malas lenguas se callaran.

Su Rosie siempre conseguía lo que quería

…

No tardó en reconocer el Ferrari rojo de Royce King aparcado en el exterior de la casa de los Hale. Imaginó que estaría dentro, y se asustó. Sí, Emmett McCarty se había asustado. Porque si tenía algún punto débil, ese era su prima. Lo había sido toda la vida y seguiría siéndolo para siempre, desgraciada o afortunadamente.

Iba a llamar al timbre, pero vio que la puerta estaba semiabierta, así que entró sin más dilación.

—¡Abre esta puta puerta! –oyó como gritaba la voz de Royce King en el piso superior.

Subió corriendo, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar Royce en cuanto lo viera, pero sólo le preocupaba que pudiera haberle hecho algo a Rosie.

—¿Qué haces? –exclamó Emmett, en cuando vio al novio de su prima golpeando la puerta de la habitación de esta. Era un tipo alto, fornido y atractivo, o eso decían en las revistas donde trabajaba como modelo.

Esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de Royce King: que le pegara, que le insultara, que amenazara con denunciarlos, que quisiera arrancarle los ojos, pero nunca jamás hubiera imaginado que pasara todo lo que pasó.

—¡Por fin! –resopló al reconocerlo—. ¿Sabes que la guarra de tu prima me ha puesto con cuernos? ¿Quieres hacer el favor de decirle que salga y así podemos hablar de una jodida vez?

Emmett enarcó una ceja, antes de dejar los ojos en blanco. Royce sospechaba algo, pero no sabía que era él. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Iba a responderle cuando ambos oyeron que alguien entraba en la casa.

¿Quién sería?

Ante la sorpresa de Emmett, Edward Cullen subió las escaleras, con rostro serio. Imaginó que Rosalie lo habría llamado a él al ver que Emmett no contestaba al teléfono y Royce seguía aporreando la puerta.

Iba a decirle que no pasaba nada, pero Royce King se le adelantó.

—¡Tú! –exclamó, señalándolo con el dedo.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido porque, sin previo aviso, Royce se había abalanzado sobre Edward y le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara. El chico se quedó tan aturdido, que no reaccionó cuando vio que el novio de Rosalie levantaba la mano de nuevo para repetir la acción.

Con el siguiente golpe, el muchacho perdió el equilibrio, y cayó escaleras abajo. Royce se arrepintió al momento de lo que había hecho, y Emmett corrió a socorrer a su amigo. Rosalie se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, extrañada por los gritos que había oído.

—¡¿Qué has hecho? –rugió la rubia, al ver a Edward incorporándose en lo bajo de las escaleras, gracias a la ayuda de Emmett.

—Es ese, ¡¿Verdad? –bramó Royce—. ¡Eres una zorra aquerosa, una furcia repugnante!

Y, entonces, Royce cometió un grave error: Empujó a Rosalie contra la pared.

Emmett abandonó a Edward, que ya se tendía en pie y todavía no había podido decir nada, y subió las escaleras al tiempo que se petaba los nudillos de las manos con furia.

Ese asqueroso iba a pagar caro haber empujado a _su_ Rosie.

Minutos más tarde, una ambulancia y uno de los coches de la policía llegaban al domicilio, alertados por unos vecinos, que habían estado escuchando gritos toda la mañana.

…

—O sea –repitió Edward, dentro de una de las celdas de la comisaría de Forks, mientras se cambiaba el hielo que le calmaba el dolor del pómulo al hombro, donde también tenía un buen moratón—, que ese se pensaba que yo era el amante de Rosalie…

Emmett asintió.

Le había contado toda la historia a Edward. A decir verdad, Jasper también lo sabía, y él empezaba a encariñarse con ese tipo, así que le sabía algo de mal mentirle cuando se iba con Rosalie a escondidas.

—Siento que te hayas metido en este marrón –murmuró él, entre muecas, porque tenía el labio inferior partido.

—Rosalie me llamó porque tu no le cogías el teléfono –le explicó él—, le dije que te llamara a casa, porque yo acababa de salir del hopsital, y no iba a llegar más rápido que tú.

Hasta ese momento, Emmett no se había planteado qué hacía Edward en casa de los Hale, pero ahora lo entendía. Habían estado de suerte al haber llegado primero él, porque si Royce King se hubiera puesto a pelear con Edward, quizás este hubiera salido mal parado, y no porque fuera más fuerte que el primero, sino porque el cabreo que llevaba encima avivaba su sed de sangre.

—Por suerte, no le hizo nada a Rosie –murmuró por lo bajo, sin saber si su compañero de celda lo había oído.

Edward volvió a clavar en él sus ojos verdes.

—¿Y cuanto hace que estás… juntos? –preguntó, incómodo. Emmett se extrañó al ver que se interesaba por un tema tan personal—. Nada, olvídalo.

—Dos años –contestó él, rememorando cada segundo que había pasado con Rosalie desde aquella noche en su noche, cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, deseando que se apartara de él para no hacerle daño.

Fue entonces cuando Emmett entendió que quizás Edward se había interesado por él, porque quería que él hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Ha pasado algo? –le preguntó de pronto.

Edward hizo una mueca. Así que había dado en el calvo.

—Nos hemos discutido –explico—, o eso creó –apuntó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es que no la entiendo.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

—Jamás vas a entender a las mujeres, métetelo en la cabeza –le repuso, dándole un codazo. Le dio en uno de los moratones, y el muchacho hizo otra mueca—. Perdóname.

—Se pasa el día yendo a ver al maldito Jacob, obsesionada de que está con vida gracias a él –se quejó, levantándose del banco donde habían estado sentados todo el rato, y apoyándose en la pared—. No ve que por culpa de la imprudencia del otro, está en el hospital. Podía ser Bella la que estuviera en coma, no ese estúpido crío…

Emmett no supo qué decirle. Royce King había empujado levemente a Rosalie y él, como reacción instintiva, le había roto un brazo, y por eso estaban en comisaría; ¿Qué hubiera hecho él si Royce King llegara a estampar el coche dónde viajaba Rosalie, causándole daño de verdad?

—Pero no lo hizo por descuido –intervino Emmett—. Lo hizo para protegerla.

Edward se quedó callado. Desde un buen principio sabía que Bella habría estado en peores manos cerca de ese desalmado que se coló en su coche, pero no podía quitarse de encima la angustia que le llenó cuando Renée lo llamó para decirle que Bella estaba en el hospital de Olympia.

Y ahora, que ya sabía que nada malo le iba a pasar, tenía miedo, porque ella cada vez parecía menos interesada en verlo. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba Jacob, ver a Jacob, hablar (más o menos) con él, mientras Edward se quedaba en un segundo plano.

¿Y si Bella se estaba enamorando de Jacob? A decir verdad, Jacob había hecho mucho más por ella que él, no sería nada raro.

—Demuéstrale que la quieres –le dijo Emmett, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. Y no me mires así, que este consejo no tiene precio –se rió, ante la expresión de asombro de su compañero de celda.

Edward se rió.

Esme Cullen entró en ese momento por la puerta que daba a la comisaría, acompañada por una de los policías que los había detenido, y sonrió a su hijo.

—He pagado la fianza para ambos –les explicó, cuando el policía abrió la puerta de la celda. Les dio un abrazo a ambos, ante la sorpresa de Emmett—. Rosalie les ha explicado que fue el otro quien empezó, y lo esperan en el hospital para detenerlo a él.

Emmett sonrió con orgullo, y el corte del labio le tiró con fuerza, pero le daba igual: Rosalie se lo iba a curar a base de besos en cuanto se vieran.

…

—Todo saldrá bien –dijo él, besándola con suavidad—. Jacob estará bien.

Ella cerró los ojos, y él le besó en el cabello, suavemente.

Se quedó abrazándola hasta que se durmió. No quería que le pasara nada a Jacob, porque veía cuan importante era el chico para ella; y él deseaba que Bella fuera feliz, nada más.

Pensó en Emmett y en Rosalie. Se querían, pero no podían estar juntos públicamente. ¿Qué diría la gente? A ojos de todo el mundo, el novio de Rosalie era Emmett, y este debía sentirse un segundón, aunque lo disimulara. Por mucho que Rosalie lo prefiriera a él.

Bella lo prefería a él. Aunque a veces lo dudara.

Él no era un segundón.

…

_Entró en la habitación de Bella con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, aunque por dentro estaba llorando. Debía decirle que había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión y que, por mucho que se negara, tanto él como sus padres estaban dispuestos a poner la vida de Bella por delante de la del bebé._

_Iba a decírselo cuando la vio sentada al borde de la cama, y se extrañó. Esa misma mañana le había sido imposible comer algo._

_—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? –inquirió alterado, acercándose a ella._

_Ella se puso un dedo en el labio, para que callara, y cogió una de sus manos. La colocó con cuidado encima de su abultado vientre, y ambos esperaron._

_El bebé no tardó en dar una patada._

_—Ayer me lo pareció, y hace un rato ha empezado de nuevo –sonrió ella. Era la primera vez en varias semanas que la veía sonreír con tanta energía._

_No podía decírselo. ¿Cómo podía decirle que si se tomaba las antraciclinas para salvarse ella era muy probable que el feto sufriera una necrosis en el corazón? ¿Cómo podía decirle que aquel bebé que empezaba a dar señales de vida podía morirse si ella se salvaba?_

_Bella jamás lo aceptaría. Se enfadaría con todos. Los odiaría._

_—Cielo –la llamó, sin poder contener ya más las lágrimas—. Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre todo esto…_

_Toda la vitalidad que había en su rostro desapareció de golpe._

_Iba a odiarlo cuando le dijera que él la prefería viva a ella antes que al bebé._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos/as! (¿Hay algún chico?) ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Este era un poco diferente, la verdad. Espero que sí os haya gustado, jeje._

_Pues bueno, yo ya estoy de vacaciones… ¡Hasta mañana! Pensaba que empezaba a trabajar dentro de dos lunes, pero ayer me comunicaron que empezaba mañana, así que me he quedado sin una semana de vacaciones que ya tenía muy, pero que muy, asumida. Es una lástima, pero también tengo ganas de empezar a trabajar (ya os explicaré cómo me va)._

_Pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No es que no tuviera inspiración, o que me hubiera olvidado de fanfiction, pero es que quería avanzar los capítulos no publicados para cuando empezara a trabajar. La verdad es que me he quedado un poco a medias, pero ya me apañaré._

_Ahora, agradecimientos a **Maria0222, Poppy Archbold, JAM Masen, Jos WeasleyC, isa, Maggie Sun, Ainoa Cullen, Diana Prenze, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, BellsCullenS, CLorena, yolabertay, MLFElektragedia, satineych, Paoliiz B. Masen, cami—vero, Denisse—Pattinson—Cullen, lokaxtv, katitah, bIp00lAr, goddes of night – cullen, E. Cullen Vigo, Roo—ParamoreTJR, Pattz Love, marihel, Hime—chan, Rei Hino Cullen **y las chicas del **FORO**. Muchísimas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de dejarme un review, os lo agradezco. _

_La cosa va viento en popa, con este fic, y creo que, por haberme dejado un review, os mandaré un regalo cuando os mande la respuesta dentro de unos d'ias ) _

_¡Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo! _

_Muchos besos, y que disfrutéis de las vacaciones los que tengáis, y que no os puedan los deberes los que estéis en época escolar o trabajéis,_

_Un besazo,_

_Eri._


	9. Llega un momento en el que debes escoger

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Llega un momento en el que debes escoger**

Marzo había llegado y, con él, el buen tiempo.

Pero esas no eran las únicas buenas noticias. La más importante era que Jacob ya había salido del hospital, que estaba bien, y que en dos días estaría en casa. Bella no cabía en ella misma de la alegría que sentía.

Sólo había una cosa que no terminaba de gustarle, en esa situación.

Edward.

Parecía que estaba apunto de suceder algo terrible, por el humor del chico: estaba callado gran parte del tiempo, mirando las musarañas a todas horas, y soltando suspiros de vez en cuando.

El viernes, cuando él la trajo a casa desde el instituto, porque ella todavía no podía conducir, por órdenes del médico, se armó de valor para interrogarlo.

—Ed —lo llamó, cuando pararon en frente de casa de los Swan.

—¿Hm? —repuso él, sin voltearse hacia ella.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior. Había decidido hablarle antes de encontrar las palabras exactas para hacerlo. Iba a improvisar.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó, en tono dulce.

Edward se volteó, con una amplia sonrisa, y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Cuando se separó, su sonrisa era todavía más grande. Pero Bella veía algo en sus ojos que le resultaba distinto: parecía triste.

—Claro que te quiero, boba.

—Entonces… ¿No me ocultarías nada? —quiso saber ella, rodando los ojos.

Edward la imitó, y se rió.

—¿Qué crees que te estoy ocultando? —repuso él, divertido.

Ella se hizo la enfadada.

—No está respondiendo a mi pregunta, señor Cullen.

Edward resopló.

—No te ocultaría nada.

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces, esa expresión de alma perdida que tienes todo el día no tiene nada que ver ni con otras mujeres, ni con problemas económicos, ni con drogas, ¿verdad?

El joven pareció sobresaltado.

—¿Expresión de alma perdida?

Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Paró el motor del Volvo, a la espera de una larga charla de pareja, y bajó el volumen de la música que sonaba desde que dejaron el instituto. Entonces, miró a Bella, a la espera de que ella le dijera qué rondaba su cabecita.

—Hace unas semanas que te veo triste —explicó ella—, o distante. Quizás perdido. Creo que es porque algo te preocupa, pero no sé qué debe ser…

Él soltó una risita irónica.

—¿No tienes la menor idea de qué me preocupa? —preguntó, escéptico.

Ella meditó unos instantes, antes de que algo en su cabeza se iluminara como una bombilla.

—¿Jake? —inquirió, esperanzada. Edward asintió con la cabeza, y su expresión se volvió triste de nuevo—. ¡Oh! ¡Edward! ¡No empecemos de nuevo!

No sabía si sentirse halagada o furiosa. Su novio estaba convencido de que ella iba a dejarse encandilar por su amigo malherido. Ella se lo había negado todo como quinientas veces, pero no había manera de que el chico lograra entenderlo.

¿Acaso no confiaba en sus sentimientos?

—Edward, yo te quiero a ti —repuso ella, sintiéndose desvalorada.

El joven que estaba sentada en el asiento del piloto suspiró. Luego, lentamente, le clavó esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca en los suyos.

—Eso ya lo sé —explicó él, por enésima vez—. Pero me da miedo que Jacob pueda haber malinterpretado todo el interés que has sentido hacia él estos meses. ¿No te los habías planteado nunca, de verdad?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

La última vez que vio a Jacob, el sábado pasado, él la había cogido de la mano con fuerza, y no la había dejado hasta que se fue a casa. Ese gesto la había extrañado, porque no le había cogido la mano como le hacía Ángela cuando iban de compras y su amiga quería enseñarle algo. No había sido un gesto de amigo.

Le sorprendía que Edward supiera eso, porque no había entrado a verlo desde que recobró el conocimiento. Quizás eso también había hecho que Jacob creyera que, entre ambos, no había una relación tan buena como siempre había sido.

Maldita sea.

—No, nunca me lo había planteado, pero no creo que Jacob lo vea todo así —mintió. Debía hablar con su amigo cuando antes.

Finalmente, se despidió de Edward con un beso fugaz y entró en su casa. Había una nota de su madre en la mesilla del comedor, diciéndole que había ido a visitar a la prima Andie, y también otra de su padre, donde ponía que esa noche iba a llegar tarde.

Quizás iría a ver a Jacob más tarde porque Edward tenía entrenamiento de básquet toda la tarde y Ángela había quedado con Peter, un chico de la clase.

Iba a coger el teléfono para llamar a su amigo, cuando el aparato sonó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al aparato.

—¿Bella? —contestó una voz realmente familiar al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Jake! —exclamó ella—. Ahora iba a llamarte, ¿Te apetece que quedemos esta tarde? —así iba a poder resolver sus dudas y las dudas de Edward de una vez por todas.

—Me parece genial. Estoy yendo hacia tu casa —pudo imaginarse la sonrisa de su amigo sólo por el tono de voz—. Nos vemos en nada —colgó.

Bella sonrió y subió a su habitación para dejar su mochila en algún sitio.

…

—¡Por nosotros! —exclamó Jacob.

Se había plantado en su casa con Embry y Seth, dos de sus amigos, y varias botellas de cerveza. Entre los tres, la habían convencido de beber un poco. De eso hacía ya dos horas y, extrañamente, las cervezas no se acababan.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes beber, Jake? —preguntó Bella. No creía que el médico le hubiera dicho que podía emborracharse nada más salir del hospital.

—Venga, Bella —se quejó Seth—. Deja que se divierta. ¿Cuánto hace que no se lo pasa bien? —le preguntó, divertido.

Bella no se pudo oponer.

En el gran televisor del comedor empezaron a dar uno de los partidos de la jornada. Fue entonces cuando Bella miró la hora. Era realmente tarde y ninguno de sus padres había vuelto. Eso era muy raro.

—Bueno, nosotros nos iremos yendo ya —explicó Embry. Algo en su tono de voz parecía no ser normal, pero el alcohol hacía que Bella no le diera tanta importancia como debía haber merecido.

—Adiós chicos —les dijo Jacob.

Bella no se percató de que el joven Quileute no se iba con sus compañeros a la reserva. Se quedó a su lado en el sofá, con la cerveza en la mano, y esperando a que Bella estuviera suficientemente distraída mirando la pantalla para poder atacar.

—Creo que mis padres querían invitar a los tuyos a cenar esta noche en La Push —explicó, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá. Bella se volteó, desconcertada. Estaba tan bebida que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Ese era su momento—. Bella, quieta. Tienes algo en el ojo.

La joven obedeció, extrañada, y no se movió cuando Jacob se acercó a ella. Tampoco reaccionó cuando se pasó de la distancia apropiada para quitarle algo del ojo, y continuó acercándose a ella hasta juntas sus labios con los de la joven.

Reaccionó cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y la atrajo hacia si.

—¡¿Qué haces, Jake? —exclamó furiosa.

El joven aflojó la fuerza que estaba haciendo para retenerla al percatarse de que ella estaba realmente enfadada.

—No lo entiendo —explicó él—. ¿Por qué te pones así?

Ella se levantó del sofá y fue a apagar el televisor. Así, además, ponía distancia entre ambos y la mesilla del comedor como obstáculo entre ellos.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —preguntó ella, sarcásticamente—. Creo que esto es inapropiado entre dos amigos.

El chico sonrió con desparpajo.

—Podemos dejar de ser amigos cuando tú quieras.

Aquello era una pesadilla. Una terrible y horrible pesadilla. Miró las dos docenas de cerveza que había en el comedor. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de todo eso?

—Debes irte, Jacob —ordenó de forma autoritaria—. Mis padres van a llegar en cualquier momento, y… —el chico había soltado una risilla divertido—. ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpida y más enfadada con él.

—Te he dicho que tus padres están en La Push, con los míos —explicó él, divertido—. Nadie nos va a molestar, si tú no lo quieres.

Se había levantado del sofá y estaba empezando a rodear la mesilla. No estaba asutada de lo que pudiera hacerle, por favor, era Jacob; no iba a violarlar ni nada por el estilo, pero la estaba poniendo en un compromiso.

Debía rechazarlo, y eso le dolía tanto como a él.

Pero… ¿Le dolía rechazarlo? ¿Cómo iba a dolerle eso? Era su amigo, y tarde y temprano iba a entender que ella prefería su amistad...

Porque eso era lo que ella prefería, ¿Verdad?

¡¿Cómo podía estar dudando de eso en ese momento?

—Jake, creo que estás confundiendo cosas —explicó ella, intentando conservar la calma—. No sé qué he hecho para que malinterpretaras mis sentimientos, pero desde luego que yo no siento esto y…

Se había acercado a ella y la había cogido por la cintura, con suavidad. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. No podía dejar de oler su aroma, y eso la estaba dejando con las defensas bajas. Intentó rememorar el olor que hacía Edward, pero le costaba.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Jake… déjame —articuló como pudo, intentando oponer un poco de resistencia.

Él no le hizo ni caso, sino que se acercó lentamente a ella, a punto de juntar sus labios con los de Bella otra vez. Y ella no podía oponerse.

¿O no quería?

Notaba su respiración cerca de su cara y, en lugar de molestarla, empezaba a gustarle. Él estaba esperando a alguna señal suya para besarla, y lo peor de todo era que ella se lo estaba planteando seriamente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, volviéndola a la realidad. Empujó a Jacob con fuerza y fue corriendo a abrir.

Se encontró con Edward, quien la observaba con una amplia sonrisa y el cabello mojado despeinado en distintas direcciones. En otro momento, no hubiera podido soportar esa imagen sin intentar besarlo, pero ahora, encontrárselo allí ajeno a todo, la hizo sentir despreciable.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, y él la aceptó extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó atónito—. ¿Tanto me echabas de menos?

Jacob apareció por el final del pasillo, y Edward se puso tenso. Bella se volteó; su amigo los miraba a ambos tan desconcertados como ellos lo miraban a él.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Edward, intentado situar las cosas—. ¡¿Te ha hecho algo? —exclamó de pronto su novio.

Jacob abrió la boca para replicar, pero Bella se le adelantó.

—Jacob ya se iba —ordenó, furiosa—. ¿Verdad?

El joven Quileute la miró enfadado, antes de irse. Al pasar por al lado de Edward, susurró:

—Bella no te quiere.

La joven tiró de Edward hasta que él entró y cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él, entre enfadado y preocupado—. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Todavía sentía el olor de Jacob por doquier, y eso le estaba moliendo la cabeza.

—Nos hemos besado.

Acababa de formular la frase, cuando se dio cuenta del error. 'Nos hemos besado' implicaba que ella había aceptado el beso, ¿Pero eso no había sucedido, verdad? ¿O si?

La cara de Edward era un poema.

—Bebimos cerveza, y pasó… pero ahora lo estaba echando…

Edward le puso un dedo encima de los labios para que callara.

—¿Lo has besado porque querías, o el beso te ha pillado por sorpresa? —preguntó en un tono de voz neutro.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Él me ha besado a mi, nada más —explicó ella, tranquilizándose un poco.

Edward parecía triste.

—De verdad, para mi todo esto no significa nada —explicó ella, pero notaba como sus palabras flaqueaban nada más salir de su boca.

El joven desvió la mirada.

—Verás, Bella —explicó él—. Creo que ni tú misma te das cuenta de lo que te está pasando. Piénsalo todo pero…

—Vete —ordenó ella, señalando la puerta y, sin esperar a ver qué hacía él, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Segundos después oyó como se cerraba la puerta y el coche arrancaba en la calle. Se sintió más imbécil todavía, si eso era posible, pero no entendía que él no confiara en sus sentimientos.

Que Jacob la hubiera besado no implicaba que ella no lo hubiese evitado de no haber estado bebida. Tampoco implicaba que ella no prefiriera a Edward mucho más que a Jacob, porque Jake era su mejor amigo de la infancia, y prefería mantener esa amistad.

¿O no?

Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Ángela. Mañana iba a hablar con ella, para ver si las cosas en su mente se arreglaban.

…

Ángela apareció en el café donde habían quedado tan puntual como siempre, y sonrió afablemente al ver la cara de desespero de Bella. La joven no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y eso se veía reflejado en unas impresionantes ojeras y unos ojos rojos.

También había estado llorando, por culpa de la sensación de agobio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó su amiga.

Bella pasó a relatarle la situación de los últimos meses: Jacob había malinterpretado su preocupación por él, y Edward estaba convencido de que ella sentía algo más que amistad por Jacob. Resumido así, sonaba tan fácil y simple todo.

—Y tú, ¿Qué sientes exactamente por Jacob?

Bella suspiró antes de darle un sorbo al café. ¿Qué sentía ella por Jacob? Ya no sabía si era Edward que la hacía dudar con sus dudas, o Jacob que le estaba comiendo la olla aprovechándose del hecho que ella tenía confianza absoluta en él.

—Lo quiero como amigo —explicó finalmente—, pero también estoy segura de que podría quererlo como algo más. Pero yo no quiero eso.

Ángela asintió.

—¿Y qué sientes por Edward? ¿Crees que lo quieres más de lo que podrías llegar a querer a Jacob?

La joven suspiró. Edward. Sólo pensar en él, notaba un vacío en el estómago y se le ponían los pelos de punta. Él despertaba esas sensaciones en ella, mientras que el otro apenas la hacía poner nerviosa.

—Estoy loca por Edward, como nunca antes había estado por alguien —contestó ella.

Ángela sonrió.

—Entonces, debes escoger, y decirles qué decisión has tomado a ambos —concluyó.

Bella también sonrió. Ángela siempre hacía que todo pareciera mucho más fácil.

—¿Y qué tal te fue con Peter? —inquirió Bella, de pronto. Ángela se sonrojó hasta las orejas antes de empezar a relatarle su cita de la tarde anterior.

…

Jacob la esperaba cerca de la playa de La Push. Lo había llamado para ver si podían hablar y él le había dicho donde encontrarlo. Era mejor ese sitio que el pueblo: así iban a ver con mucha antelación si alguien se acercaba, y no iban a ser la comidilla de los cotilleos.

—Hola —saludó él, alegremente. Parecía como si la situación de la noche anterior no le afectara en nada o que, simplemente, no hubiera sucedido.

Ella se sentó en una de las rocas, buscando las palabras con las que debía dirigirse a su amigo.

—Esto no te va a gustar, Jake —empezó ella, percatándose del cambio en la expresión de su amigo—, pero ha llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas.

Él se sentó a su lado y fijó la vista en el mar.

—Te quiero como amigo, y nada más. Deja de intentar confundirme de una vez por todas, porque eso me hace infeliz —susurró ella, de carretilla.

Jacob clavó su mirada en ella.

—Si de verdad me quieres, querrás que yo sea feliz. Y no es contigo con quien voy a serlo —se había levantado de la roca porque no quería darle opción a replicar. Debía irse de allí antes de que Jacob replicara y le dijera algo.

¿Le afectaba todo eso tanto porque era su amigo? ¿De verdad que no sentía nada por él?

—Bella —la llamó él. Ella no se volteó adrede, quería evitar el contacto visual—. Sabes que no estás segura de lo que dices. Voy a esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que te lo replantees. Llámame cuando sepas los que quieres.

Ella se sintió enfadada.

No la creía. No había hecho nada para intentar entenderla. No iba a volver a llamarlo.

…

Él la había invitado a cenar en un restaurante de las afueras de la ciudad. Era de los más elegantes que había en la zona, e iban más o menos vestidos para la ocasión (a decir verdad, él iba mucho más adecuado que ella, pero le daba igual).

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó ella, aunque tenía una pequeña idea.

—Por varias cosas —repuso él, dándole las gracias al camarero que les trajo la cena, mirándolos con reproche por sus ropas.

—Esta tarde he ido a hablar con Jacob —explicó ella, desviando la mirada hacia su plato.

De rojo vio como Edward dejaba de comer y se quedaba parado. Ella sabía que Edward temía que fuera a dejarlo en algún momento, porque en su lugar prefiriera a Jacob. La conversación de esa tarde iba a ser una noticia realmente importante.

—Déjame hablar a mi primero —intervino él. Bella asintió—. Siento mucho no haber confiado en ti todos estos días. Me he comportado como un completo capullo. Debo aceptar que Jacob es tu amigo.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo era —ante la mirada extraña del chico, añadió—: Esta tarde le he dejado claro mi punto de vista. No creo que vuelva a hablar conmigo durante un largo tiempo.

Edward, ante todo pronóstico, pareció entristecido.

—No quería que hicieras eso. Él es tu amigo…

Bella sonrió.

—Lo sé. Y sigue siéndolo, pero debe aceptar que en la vida uno no consigue siempre lo que quiere. Además, yo no soy un trofeo que pueda conseguir en una competición. Los sentimientos simplemente surgen, y yo te quiero a ti.

Edward sonrió y le apretujó la mano con cariño.

—Te daría un beso, pero con esta mesa aquí, lo veo algo complicado —se rió.

—¿Y cuál era la otra cosa por la que me has traído aquí? —preguntó ella, pegándole un mordisco a su cena. Ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado con todos, se sentía realmente bien y respiraba más tranquila. La habitación había adquirido un tono más luminoso.

Edward sonrió pícaramente.

—Dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños —le recordó. Ella asintió: lo tenía muy presente porque todavía no se le había ocurrido el regalo perfecto—. Nos vamos todos a San Francisco —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Bella enarcó una ceja. ¿De vacaciones con Edward? ¡Genial!

* * *

_Bueno, bueno. Creo que ya se han aclarado un poco las cosas ¿Verdad? Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, porque vais a tener que esperaros un tiempo antes de que vuelva a actualizar: Me voy de vacaciones dentro de seis días, y no volveré hasta finales de mes. Además, me voy sin el PC, así que no voy a poder ni escribir (no me gusta escribir a mano). Pero prometo actualizaros enseguida que pueda._

Quería comentar, además, que he participado en un concurso (A Beatle Contest) y que ahora se están haciendo las votaciones. No les pido que me voten a mi, sino que lean los fics (yo lo he hecho y están muy bien) y voten a los que más les gusten. Aquí les dejo el link: .net/u/2416954/A_Beatle_Contest . Deben votar arriba (donde pone Poll).

_Bueno, este es el último fic que actualizo hasta dentro de un tiempo, así que espero que no me peguéis, porque tampoco os he dejado mucho con las intriga adrede para que no sufrierais._

_Os quiero._

_Eri._


	10. Como cuando adelantas a doscientos kmh

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Como cuando adelantas a doscientos kilómetros por hora**

El vuelo los dejó en el aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco, que aunque se llamara de ese modo, quedaba a más de una hora de trayecto de la casa de veraneo que tenían allí los Cullen.

Nada más salir del aeropuerto para coger un taxi, Bella se percató de cuan distinto llegaba a ser el clima de allí comparado con el de Forks: Esos primeros días de Abril resplandecían con un brillo que raras veces se veía en su pequeño pueblo natal. Incluso el aire parecía ser más saludable, aunque lo dudaba.

—Te va a gustar —le dijo Alice, sonriéndole, cuando entraron en el taxi.

Iban todos, y necesitaban dos taxis. A Ángela también la habían invitado, pero la muchacha no había podido ir porque, en el último día, había pillado anginas y había preferido quedarse en su casa a descansar. Bella le mandó un mensaje cuando bajó del avión y comprobó su respuesta nada más sentarse en el auto.

"_Que os vaya genial_", le decía Ángela.

Ella sonrió. ¿Acaso no podía irles genial? Iban a tener una casa enorme cerca del puerto donde, según le había informado Alice durante el vuelo, los Cullen tenían un yate. ¿Tanto dinero se ganaba siendo médico en Forks, para mantener todo eso?

La casa se encontraba en la calle Washington. Tenía cuatro plantas, aires modernos y paredes blancas; aunque estaba ocultada detrás de unos altos muros, desde las ventanas se podía observar un hermoso parque público que había delante y, si subías a la terraza del piso superior se podía ver, a lo lejos, los mástiles de algunas embarcaciones.

Dentro, todo era realmente bonito. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos blancos o azulados, y la mayor parte de la decoración estaba ambientada con motivos marineros. El resto del mobiliario parecía muy funcional.

—A ver, chicos —dijo Edward, cuando hubieron subido todo el equipaje en el primero piso—. En la tercera planta hay dos dormitorios individuales, iréis los chicos. Las chicas os quedáis en la segunda planta: hay una habitación doble y una individual. Yo me quedaré aquí, en la habitación de mis padres.

En ese momento, Bella tuvo una sensación de desamparo. En algún momento del viaje, en su mente se había formado la idea de que iba a dormir con él. Una idea un tanto indecente, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco podía negarse que la perspectiva de que no fuera así le había molestado un poco.

—Por los que no os conocéis el edificio —continuó Edward—, en esta planta hay la cocina y la sala de estar. El comedor está en el segundo piso, pero vamos a evitar utilizarlo: Cuando menos ensuciemos, menos vamos a tener que limpiar. En la planta baja, ya habéis visto que hay el recibidor. Además hay una saleta de juegos y el parking —al terminar esta frase, se dirigió con sus cosas hacia su habitación.

Bella se sintió extraña cuando Jasper y Emmett se ofrecieron a llevarles los equipajes a Alice y Rosalie, respectivamente. Ella no se mató subiendo las escaleras con el suyo de milagro.

Una vez en su habitación, la doble, se tumbó en la cama y miró el blanco techo.

Había algo en el comportamiento de Edward que resultaba extraño. No iba a decir que la estaba evitando, porque no era eso. Pero si que resultaba muy independiente de ella, y eso la hacía sentirse dejada de lado.

Rosalie entró en la habitación, sonrojada. Cuando vio a Bella, cambió la expresión de golpe. Se llevaban mejor desde que Edward regresó de salvarla a ella y a Emmett del novio celoso de Rosalie, pero la chica todavía parecía desconfiar de Bella.

Ella le sonrió.

—Estábamos diciendo de ir a la playa cuando esté todo en su sitio —explicó la rubia, desempaquetando su imponente equipaje. Al lado del suyo, el de Bella era miseria.

La castaña asintió.

Sería una buena manera de romper el hielo con Edward: en la arena, bajo el abrasador sol, iba a sacarle lo que le preocupaba.

…

Pero los planes de Bella no salieron tan bien como esperaba.

Edward se quedó con Jasper en la casa, y se fueron a comprar provisiones para toda la semana. Cuando las chicas y Emmett llegaron, pasadas las ocho de la tarde y con un color de piel parecido al de una gamba, se encontraron la casa llena de botellas de alcohol.

—¿Vodka, whisky y tequila? —leyó Alice. Ella y Rosalie eran las únicas menores de edad en la casa y, aunque la primera observaba las botellas indecisa, Rosalie las miraba embelesada. Bella estaba convencida de que iban a pasarse por el forro las leyes de la puerta principal para adentro.

Bella se acercó a Edward para darle un beso pero, curiosamente, en ese momento, Emmett lo agarró para que cocinara algo para la cena.

—¿A qué se debe tanto alcohol? —inquirió Rosalie, sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Bella, que miraba la tele para disimular su estado de ánimo.

—Decidimos que sería divertido poder jugar al 'yo nunca' —explicó Jasper, divertido. Alice se rió, y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

Bella había parado atención a ese último aspecto, y se quedó meditando. Ese juego le sonaba, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué iba. No iba a reconocer que no lo sabía así que imito la expresión de Rosalie.

Una hora más tarde estaban todos de cenar y habían subido a la terraza para empezar con el maldito juego. Se sentaron encima de unas almohadas en el suelo, formando un círculo, y Emmett llenó varios vasos con alguna mezcla explosiva de alcoholes, porque apenas puso nada más.

—¿Quieres matarnos? —se quejó Bella, al oler el líquido semitransparente que tenía entre manos. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de probarlo.

—Está bien —sonrió Emmett—. Alice empieza, por ser la pequeña.

La morena sonrió. Los miró a todos, uno por uno, mientras meditaba la respuesta.

—Yo nunca, nunca —recitó, todavía meditándolo—, me he pasado del límite de velocidad conduciendo.

Miraba fijamente a Edward. Este rodó los ojos y bebió. También lo hicieron Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper sonrió orgulloso de su hazaña, y Bella entendió el juego. Si habían hecho esa acción se debía beber, no era muy complicado.

—Sigue Rosalie —dijo Emmett, que parecía encargarse de la situación.

La rubia también meditó unos instantes. Bella empezó a pensar qué podía preguntar ella, porque, por orden de edad, era la tercera más pequeña.

—Yo nunca, nunca, me he besado con una chica —se rió por lo bajo.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, bebieron los chicos y también lo hizo Alice.

—Yo nunca, nunca —empezó Bella, sin recuperarse del shock—, me he acostado con alguien.

Bebió Rosalie. Bebió Emmett. Bebió Alice. Bebió Jasper. Y bebió Edward. Genial, era la única virgen del grupo. Ella también bebió, para disimularlo.

¡Jodida bebida de Emmett! ¡Estaba más que deliciosa!

—¿Te ha gustado, eh? —preguntó el grandullón, al observar la expresión de la joven. Ella asintió, notando un calorcito que le bajaba hasta el estómago y le adormecía las extremidades. Le pegó otro trago, aunque no era su turno para beber.

Llevaban ya más de tres horas con el juego, cuando Edward, molesto por la anterior pregunta de Emmett ('Yo nunca, nunca, me he cepillado a una modelo"), dijo la frase culminante.

—Yo nunca, nunca, me he acostado con mi prima.

Rosalie se levantó enfadada, y se fue dando tumbos. Emmett la siguió. Acto seguido, Jasper miró a Edward, quien le guiñó un ojo, y acompañó a Alice hacia su dormitorio.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Bella.

Había estado tumbada boca arriba desde su último turno, intentando ver las estrellas, cosa imposible, debido a la contaminación lumínica. No se percató de que todos se habían ido, hasta que la cabeza de Edward se asomó por su campo de visión.

—Hola, cielo —le susurró él, al oído.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Ostras —murmuró a la defensiva—, pensaba que me había vuelto invisible, o algo.

Él sonrió, nervioso.

—¿Tienes una buena excusa para haberte comportado así? —inquirió, levantándose y apartándoselo de encima.

—No.

Ella sonrió.

—Pues buenas noches.

…

Había bajado al segundo piso, y había pegado un par de golpes en la puerta. Rosalie la mandó al carajo, así que llamó a la habitación de Alice. Nadie respondió, así que se metió dentro al comprobar que estaba vacía.

De eso hacía dos horas, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y no había podido pegar ojo. Al parecer, Emmett y Rosalie estaban teniendo una agradable fiesta en la habitación de al lado, y los gritos, los golpes y los gemidos la estaba perturbando extremadamente.

No sabía si era el alcohol, o qué era, pero estaba empezando a volverse loca con tanto puterío en la habitación de al lado. Se levantó de la cama, agarró una toalla y se dirigió hacia el primer piso para darse una buena ducha y tomarse un vaso de leche.

Acababa de quitarse toda la ropa y meterse en la ducha, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Bella?

No se acordaba de Edward dormía en el primer piso, y se sorprendió al oír su voz; luego recordó todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día, desde que dejaron Forks, y se sintió más molesta con él que con la parejita ansiosa del piso superior.

—Vete.

Encendió la ducha y puso el agua de lo más fría.

—¿Sabes que es un desperdicio tirar así el agua?

Sí. Eso había sonado como una indirecta. Una indirecta tan obvia que ni a ella le pasó por alto. ¿Acaso Edward estaba insinuándole que quería meterse allá con ella? Espera. ¿Por qué no se estaba escandalizando y mandándolo a tomar por culo?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? ¿Medio año? ¿En qué momento de una relación la gente empezaba a bañarse junta? ¿Eso era normal? ¡Ay, dios mío!

—¿Quieres… quieres entrar?

Su voz había sonado de lo más vacilante. Se había largado de su interior toda la molestia y la rabia acumulada contra su novio. Ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente: dejarlo entrar, o no.

—Era broma.

La respuesta había sonado forzada, desde luego. Él se estaba muriendo de ganas de entrar en esa ducha con ella, había quedado todo implícito en la indirecta de antes. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué quería ella?

—Puedes meterte, si quieres.

¡¿Esas palabras se habían escapado de su boca? Se pegó en la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. En su vida había visto a un chico desnudo en directo, y con Edward nunca se habían planteado llegar a nada más. Solamente se besaban.

¿Acaso no le bastaba a él con eso? ¿Quería más?

Se sonrojó al pensar que él se sintiera tan atraído hacia ella como para querer meterse en esa ducha.

—Si quieres puedo apagar la luz.

No esperó su respuesta: cerró la puerta y apagó la luz del baño. Pero no se veía nada y, conociéndose como se conocía, Bella temió resbalarse y romperse la crisma; y temió también por la integridad de Edward. Quizás él pensó lo mismo, porque encendió una de las velas decorativas que había en el fregadero.

El lugar se llenó con una tenue luz anaranjada y un suave aroma a vainilla.

A través del cristal de la ducha, Bella vio como Edward se despojaba de su ropa.

¿No estaba yendo todo aquello demasiado rápido? ¿No era muy precipitado? ¿Qué iba a pasar en cuanto él entrara, todo desnudo?

Abrió un poco la puerta y entró dentro. Su aroma llenó rápidamente el compartimiento, mezclándose con la vainilla de la vela. Bella inhaló un par de veces, y estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para cerciorarse de que eso no era un sueño.

Súbitamente, cerró los ojos.

—Venga, Bella —susurró él, dulcemente—, no te pongas así…

Había cogido una de sus manos y la colocó suavemente encima de su pecho. Ella lo había acariciado muchas veces cuando iba vestido, pero notar el contacto con ese firme pectoral, le bajó las defensas de un modo inaudito.

Él sonrió al ver la sensación que eso provocaba en la chica.

Se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared, y cambió la temperatura del agua por una de más cálida. Juntó su cabeza con la de ella. El líquido fluía tranquilamente entre los dos cuerpos.

¡Cielos! ¡Estaban desnudos!

—¡Edward! —gritó ella de pronto, sobresaltándolo—. ¡Soy virgen!

El joven se quedó paralizado.

…

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que llegaron, y las cosas no parecían mejorar. Según le explicó Edward tras salir de la ducha, Jasper había pensado que la mejor manera de saber si Bella era virgen o no, era jugando al 'yo nunca'. Emmett debía hacer esa pregunta, pero Bella se adelantó.

Al beber, debido a la presión social, Edward creyó que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, y se hizo ilusiones. Si no era virgen, no iba a asustarse si él se lanzaba.

Pero claro, ella sí que era virgen.

Ahora Edward se sentía avergonzado, y ella todavía más. Y lo peor era que apenas había intimidad en la casa como para poder mantener una conversación seriamente: La primera vez que lo habían intentado, Emmett entró a los tres segundos gritando '¡Pervertidos!'; la segunda vez Rosalie se escondió en el baño donde se habían metido ellos porque Emmett la perseguía con una araña; la tercera vez Alice y Jasper habían bajado a comprar el pan, provocando recelos de Edward, que consideró más importante espiarlos que hablar con una Bella frustrada.

Finalmente, Bella decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Edward, nos vamos tu y yo a la playa —ordenó ella, nada más levantarse. El joven asintió y, ante la determinación de sus palabras, nadie más se opuso.

—Tengo una idea mejor —repuso él.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraban navegando en el yate de los señores Cullen. Bella no entendía mucho de barcos, y al principio no había querido subirse (¿Y si chocaban contra algo y se hundían?), pero tras ponerse un salvavidas y ver lo bien que lo manejaba Edward, se quedó más tranquila. No era un yate muy grande, ni tampoco muy pequeño. ¿Cuánto demonios podía valer un yate? ¡Eran riquísimos!

—Y bien —comentó él, tras parar el motor, un par de millas de lo lejos del puerto; la ciudad todavía se podía divisar sin ningún problema—, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió.

Ambos estaban sentados en unas tumbonas que había en la cubierta del yate, y se miraron buscando las palabras. Bella no sabía cómo empezar.

—Verás… —empezó ella, desconcertada—, yo…

Él sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Bella —le dijo, en tono cariñoso—. Me da igual que seas virgen, y me da igual esperarme el tiempo que haga falta. No soy ningún ansioso —dijo en broma, acordándose de su amigo Emmett.

Bella sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un beso.

Cómo lo quería…

…

_Lo había convencido para esperar dos semanas más. _

_Carlisle había aceptado que esas dos semanas iban a ser las decisivas: o empezaba el tratamiento, o estaban cien por cien seguros de que no iba a servir de nada haberlo utilizado._

_A ella le daba igual, pero quería esperar el máximo de tiempo posible para que el bebé pudiera sobrevivir. Necesitaba ganar el máximo de tiempo posible, para pedirles que le hicieran una cesárea y dejar al bebé en una incubadora. Así su hijo podría sobrevivir, independientemente de la suerte de la madre._

_Lo había hablado con Carlisle a las espaldas de Edward. Sabía que era algo feo, pero él también había hablado con los doctores cosas que ella no podía imaginar. Sabía que se acercaba su hora, pero no quería que su hijo corriera la misma suerte._

_Esa noche Edward estaba tumbado a su lado, durmiendo en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación, llena de flores; aquella mañana había recibido la visita de varios compañeros de instituto, y la habían animado muchísimo._

_De todos modos, seguía sin poder dormir._

_Temía que fueran a darle las antriciclinas (como no sabía qué aspecto tenían) en cuanto se despistara, y que eso matara a su bebé. _

_¿Cómo había podido Edward pensar, siquiera, que ella iba a aceptar tal cosa?_

_Tenía el teléfono móvil en silencio, en su mesilla de noche, y vio cómo se iluminaba la pantalla. Extrañada de que alguien la llamara a esas horas, lo cogió._

Jake, _decía en letritas negras._

_Descolgó._

_—¿Hola? —preguntó ella, en un susurro. No quería que Edward se despertara, porque tenía una vaga idea de lo que el joven quería._

_—Tenemos que hablar sobre este bebé —le dijo, con voz triste._

_Sus intuiciones iban bien encaminadas._

_—Jake, este bebé no es tuyo —le replicó, seriamente—, es de Edward, tenlo por seguro. Y, ni que hubiera la menor posibilidad de que lo fuera, quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que me den absolutamente ningún medicamento que pueda hacerle daño a mi hijo._

_Jacob tardó mucho en responder._

_—Lo sé. Simplemente, quiero hablar contigo._

_Ella suspiró._

_—Tengo ganas de verte, Jake —explicó ella, notando como los ojos se le humedecían—. Pero este hijo es mío y de Edward —se quedó callada de golpe._

_Jacob se extrañó._

_—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_—Ya te llamaré —dijo ella, en un tono de voz normal._

_Edward se había despertado y había oído toda la conversación. Había oído cómo ella le decía a Jacob que no había la menor posibilidad de que ese hijo fuera suyo. Pero, si existía esa duda, eso implicaba varias cosas._

_—Edward…_

_Él negó con la cabeza, cogió su chaqueta, y se fue de la habitación. Bella lanzó el teléfono móvil contra la pared, enfadada con ella misma._

_El corazón le latía como cuando adelantas a doscientos kilómetros por hora. Pero no era la misma sensación._

_Cuando, al día siguiente, Carlisle fuera a explicarle que los últimos análisis daban resultados positivos, ella no iba a sentirse nada bien. Tampoco podría contactar con Edward en toda la semana, y nadie sabría dónde se había metido hasta que, un buen día, regresara con un ramo de flores para Bella._

_Extrañamente, o no, no iba a alegrarse de la mejora de Bella, sino que la miraría siempre desde cierta distancia, como si fuera un monstruo._

_Quizás ese iba a ser el momento de hablar con él, seriamente._

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno.

¡¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os hayáis quedado con las ganas, porque esta era la intención (se ríe malévolamente). A partir de ahora se han acabado los avances del futuro, así que para saber qué ha pasado con Jacob, vais a tener que esperaros a que pase en el presente… ¡Y lo mismo con la enfermedad de Bella!

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews. Si puedo los contestaré, pero es que son tantos, que me veo desbordada. De todos modos, eso es muy bueno.

Nos vemos próximamente.

Un beso,

Eri.


	11. En el país de las maravillas

**Soy Bella Swan**

**En el país de las maravillas**

Allí estaba ella, entrando por la puerta con movimientos gráciles. Ese día de junio la cubría un vestidito de lino blanco con mucho vuelo. Su cuerpecito pequeño y ágil se movía debajo de las telas despertando en él unas pasiones que nunca había notado de ese modo.

Caminaba por el pasillo que había entre los pupitres hacia el que compartía, desde que había llegado al pueblo, con su hermano.

—Buenos días, Jasper —lo saludó alegremente. No enrojeció. No era propio de él demostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero le sonrió, esperando que ella entendiera el mensaje sublimar que había en esa sonrisa.

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que fueron de viaje para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward, pero no había mejorado nada. Se veían cada día, se saludaban, intercambiaban palabras, a veces iban juntos a la biblioteca a hacer algo de deberes, y nada más.

Absolutamente nada más.

Y eso era lo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro constantemente. Porque él no se atrevía a hacer nada si ella, primero, no le daba alguna señal. Y, aunque había habido algunas ya, no era capaz de reconocer si eran reales o eran producto del deseo que tenía de que lo fueran.

Y cada día era un infierno, porque no la tenía. Aunque también era un paraíso, porque ella le dedicaba una sonrisa nada más verlo.

Entró el profesor en clase, y prestó atención. Le costaba hacerlo cuando tenía a Alice delante, pasándose la mano por le pelo con delicadeza cada vez que se aburría en clase.

Era incluso demasiado lista para ese nivel.

—Señorita Cullen —la llamó el profesor—, ¿Podría salir usted a hacer el ejercicio que teníamos para hoy?

Ella asintió y se levantó. Ni siquiera cogió su libreta. Iba a realizarlo otra vez de cabeza, sin ninguna ayuda.

Todos los compañeros la observaban atónitos.

Jasper creía que eso hubiera podido ser una característica que la hiciera ser envidiada por sus compañeros pero, en lugar de eso, todos parecían locos por llevarse bien con ella. ¿Estarían todos locos por su sonrisa, como él?

Cuando Alice se dirigía de nuevo hacia su sitio, le clavó la mirada a él, desafiante. Aunque lo saludaba como si no pasara nada, resultaba de lo más inútil intentar creérselo: cada vez que se quedaban a solas en la misma habitación, el ambiente se tensaba, las palabras dejaban de fluir, y se miraban hasta que alguien los interrumpía.

Jasper sabía que Bella se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos, y que Edward empezaba a sospecharlo también. Durante le viaje que realizaron por el cumpleaños de Edward, este pasó gran parte del tiempo vigilándolos con excusas baratas. Aunque él estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que no iba a pasar nada. Desgraciadamente.

Emmett le dio un codazo, y levantó las cejas repetidas veces. Incluso su amigo, tosco como él solo, se había dado cuenta de eso. Seguramente Rosalie también lo sabía.

Jasper suspiró.

Si él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, y los demás lo sabían, ¿Por qué no pasaba nada espectacular entre ellos?

Pero no iba a preocuparse más por eso hasta que terminaran los exámenes finales, que decidirían su entrada a la universidad.

…

Todo sucedió estudiando para el examen de química. Era el último que les quedaba antes de las fabulosas vacaciones de verano que iban a culminar con el inicio de curso en la universidad, algo que todos esperaban con ansias.

Habían quedado en casa de los Cullen, porque era la más grande de todas, y se habían separado para estudiar. Al parecer, a las chicas no les parecía bien estudiar química mientras miraban el último partido del mundial de fútbol de ese año. Por su parte, ellos tenían claro que no iban a perdérselo por culpa de un estúpido examen de química.

—Esto es el desanimo por la cercanía de las vacaciones —les recordó Jasper a sus amigos, mientras veían el partido, tumbados en el sofá, y todos sus apuntes de química les esperaban a medio metro de distancia.

Jasper hubiera esperado cualquier comentario de respuesta al suyo menos el que obtuvo:

—Te gusta mi hermana, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Edward, sin apartar su mirada del televisor.

Jasper se atragantó con las palomitas que comía. Se quedó paralizado, analizando cada una de aquellas palabras, mientras asimilaba su significado.

Sí, sí, había dicho lo que había oído.

—¿De verdad era necesario preguntárselo? —repuso Emmett, también sin apartar su mirada del televisor.

Jasper se sintió fatal. Sabía que era obvio, pero tampoco como para que Emmett lo considerara tan obvio.

—Quiero que me lo responda él —le contestó Edward. Luego, se volvió hacia Jasper, con una sonrisa.

No se sentía molesto ni dolido. Eso no iba a romper su amistad ni a lastimarla. Podía seguir siendo amigo de Edward sin temer que su posible relación con Alice la estropeara, o al revés. Eso era un buen amigo y un buen hermano, pensó.

—Sí —contestó Jasper, sintiendo como si se quitara de encima el peso de un elefante obeso.

Todos volvieron a prestar atención al partido.

—¡Gol! —gritaron, cuando el equipo de Estados Unidos marcó el primer gol.

…

Bella salió la última del examen de química. Todos la recibieron con un fuerte aplauso, y Edward la besó. Habían terminado el instituto y se graduaban en veinticuatro horas.

—¿Qué vestido te vas a poner? —oyó que le preguntaba Rosalie a Alice.

La pequeña se limitó a encogerse de hombros y luego clavó en él su mirada misteriosa. Todo seguía como siempre, pero ya había llegado el momento de empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora que tenía el beneplácito de Edward (aunque en realidad nunca lo había necesitado, se sentía obligado a comentárselo a él antes de actuar) y el curso había terminado, iba a aprovechar la primera ocasión que tuviera para acercarse a Alice.

Ahora o nunca, se dijo, porque luego iban a ir a universidades distintas, y no volvería a verla en muchísimo tiempo.

Pero ella se adelantó a sus propósitos.

—Vas a ser mi pareja en la fiesta de graduación, ¿no? —le susurró ella, con una sonrisa dulce.

Jasper asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Lo que nunca imaginó, fue que la misma Alice fuera quien tomara las riendas en las decisiones que iban a cambiar sus vidas en los siguientes días.

La primera decisión que tomó la pequeña, fue de lo más agradable para Jasper.

Durante el apogeo de la fiesta de graduación, que se celebró en casa de los Cullen, Alice lo vino a buscar. Hacía rato que la observaba bailar en medio de la pista (bailar nunca había sido ni uno de sus hobbies ni uno de sus fuertes) cuando ella se volteó y se fue directa hacia él.

—Acompáñame —le susurró.

Ambos salieron al jardín de la casa y, ante la sorpresa de Jasper, Alice echó a correr hacia el límite del bosque que empezaba donde terminaba el jardín.

Jasper la siguió, extrañado por la velocidad con la que corría ella pese a los tacones vertiginosos que llevaba.

—¿Alice? —preguntó él, al llegar a los primeros árboles.

Como no la veía, se acercó un poco más, hasta que se adentró en la espesura.

La llamaba una y otra vez, pero ella no respondía. Cuando estaba preocupándose de verdad, oyó un crujido detrás de él, y se volteó de golpe.

—¿Al…? —iba a llamarla, pero ello lo calló juntando sus labios con los de ella.

El aroma de Alice era embriagador desde tan cerca, sus labios eran lo más suave que había tocado en su vida, y sobrepasaban lo que había llegado a imaginar alguna vez. La atrajo hacia él, profundizando ese beso, y deseando que no se terminara nunca.

La segunda decisión de Alice, fue vitoreada por todos con alegría.

Dos días después de la graduación, ella se plantó ante el grupo con un panfleto: había alquilado una casa no muy lejos, en una playa turística, y se iban en tres días. Todos se lo tomaron con alegría, y empezaron a preparar las cosas.

Él y Alice fueron con Bella a Port Angeles para comprar algo de alcohol: no querían que en el pueblo se enteraran de que iban a pillar la madre de todas las cogorzas, y les pareció que utilizar la excusa de ir a comprar bañadores iba a ser una buena idea.

Fue allí cuando empezaron a notar algo raro.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó Alice, por enésima vez.

Jasper, quien conducía, la miró por el retrovisor preocupado: Bella se había pasado gran parte del viaje tosiendo como una desesperada.

—Sí, sí —contestó ella—, creo que pillé algo la noche de la graduación, porque desde esa noche me siento un poco mal —les explicó, quitándole importancia.

Alice sonrió, más tranquila, pero Jasper la siguió observando cada vez que tosía.

Hacía tiempo que se había fijado en esos detalles, y Edward se lo había comentado un par de semanas antes: Bella había perdido algo de peso, siempre estaba muy cansada y apenas tenía apetito. Jasper lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que, seguramente, sería debido a los exámenes.

Decidió que cuando llegaran a Port Angeles, iba a llamarlo para preguntarle si todo seguía de ese modo o no. Aunque cuando llegaron allí, cambió de planes: ya iba a hablar con él cuando volvieran, porque no tenía ganas de preocuparlo. Así que los tres se fueron de compras.

La tercera decisión de Alice, terminó con las vacaciones de todos.

Habían llegado a la casita tras dos horas de viaje en coche, y se lo encontraron todo preparado. Alice le había dicho que ella iba a cogerse una habitación individual, y que iba a poder ir allí a pasar la noche. Jasper se moría de ganas de que eso sucediera, pero todavía faltaban siete horas para el anochecer.

Empezaron a vaciar los equipajes y a llenar la nevera. Jasper se había quedado solo en la casa mientras los demás salían a buscar más maletas, cuando oyó la conversación.

—Bella, cuando volvamos, irás al médico —le decía Edward, insistente.

—Es una simple gripe, Edward —replicó ella, testaruda.

Ambos llegaron a la altura de la cocina, y se callaron cuando lo vieron a él. Jasper, que no se había volteado expresamente, continuó colocando comida en el frigorífico.

La verdad era que la gripe de Bella los había estado volviendo locos a todos durante el viaje, porque se lo pasó entero tosiendo y estornudando y, encima, de tanto mocarse con un pañuelo, empezó a salirle sangre de la nariz.

Así que ahora, si no se equivocaba, Emmett debía de estar limpiando el asiento trasero de su Jeep de sangre.

El resto del día pasó de forma tranquila. Fueron a la playa después de comer, y una vez en la casa, empezaron a preparar distintos cubatas, para celebrar que era estudiantes preuniversitarios. Jasper perdió rápidamente la cuenta de los vasos bebidos y, a juzgar por el estado de los demás, ellos también.

Perdieron también la noción del tiempo, tumbados en el sofá, con las ventanas abiertas, mecidos por la suave brisa marina que entraba por ellas.

Alice se acurrucó con Jasper en uno de los sillones, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. El televisor seguía encendido, pero habían bajado el volumen, y solo lo miraba Emmett, con Rosalie sentada en el regazo.

Bella se desperezó un poco, para mirar el reloj.

—Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada —comunicó, levantándose—. Yo me voy a la cama.

Edward se levantó detrás de ella, para seguirla. Pero la joven tropezó con una botella que había en el suelo y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward alarmado.

Ella se incorporó, acariciándose las rodillas, que habían recibido la mayor parte del impacto. La muchacha se asustó cuando vio la expresión de Edward, que miraba sus piernas realmente desconcertado.

—¿Qué sucede? —se le escapó un grito de terror cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos.

En menos de un minuto, le habían aparecido unos moratones impresionantes en toda la rodilla y, fijándose mejor, se podía ver el rastro de muchos otros por las piernas y los brazos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a ella para reconfortarla.

Todos se habían levantado y la observaban asustados. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Edward le puso la mano en la frente, para comprobar su temperatura. La expresión de alarma les indicó que algo no iba bien, y Bella parecía cada vez más asustada en esa situación.

—Me duelen mucho las rodillas —comentó, sentándose en el suelo, antes de empezar a toser.

Algo no iba bien; nada, nada bien.

Edward seguía comprobando el estado de Bella cuando Alice se levantó de golpe y corrió a llamar por teléfono. Todos dedujeron que hablaba con su padre, Carlisle Cullen, cuando empezó a relatarle el estado de la joven Swan.

Finalmente, todos esperaban ansiosos a que la pequeña colgara el teléfono.

—Llamo a un taxi y nos vamos —les dijo a Edward y a Bella, marcando un nuevo número de teléfono.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó Edward, levantándose de golpe.

Alice no repuso, pero se quedó un rato con la mirada clavada en la de su hermano, hasta que este cedió y cogió a Bella en brazos para sentarla en el sofá: en esos minutos de espera, ella se había empezado a encoger sobre sí misma por culpa de un dolor de barriga.

—Ya te lo dije, que esto no era normal —le susurró Edward a Bella—, pero te prometo que no va a ir a peor. Volvemos a casa, y mi padre te va a curar —le dijo, meciéndola con cariño mientras esperaban un taxi.

Jasper los miró angustiados. Había algo que le indicaba que Edward se equivocaba.

…

La ambulancia llegó pronto y se la llevó. No iban demasiado rápido, porque el médico les aseguró que las constantes de Bella eran correctas, y se dedicó a apuntar los síntomas que había ido sufriendo la joven.

Edward la observaba horrorizada mientras ella le relataba al médico que hacía más de dos meses que tenía toses y que le aparecían esos moratones.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —murmuró Edward, enfadado y atónito a la vez.

Ella iba a responder, algo aturdida, pero el médico lo interrumpió.

—Seguramente no sea nada más que una anemia —explicó el médico para tranquilizarlos.

Bella miraba a Edward compungida. Sabía que debía haberle contado lo de los moratones antes, pero nunca le habían parecido suficientemente importantes. Buscaba las palabras exactas con las que dirigirse a él, pero su novio se le avanzó.

—Bella, tranquila —le susurró al oído, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pocos minutos más tarde llegaron al hospital de Port Angeles, que era el que quedaba más cerca de la casa que habían alquilado. Cuando bajaron de la ambulancia, vieron como el coche donde iban sus otros compañeros seguía por la carretera en busca de un lugar en el parking del hospital.

Bella se preguntó si su padre y el señor Cullen ya estaría allí. Pensó que no era necesario si el médico del hospital le había dicho que seguramente no sería nada grave.

Hicieron que se sentara en una camilla y se la llevaron rápidamente por un pasillo, mientras comentaban cosas de pruebas que iban a hacerle y acerca de sus síntomas. Ella seguía sin entender nada, y miró preocupada a Edward, que parecía dominar un poco más del tema.

—No va a doler —le comentó, antes de que la entraran en una gran sala. Él se quedó al otro lado.

…

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde su llegada al hospital, y ella descansaba en una habitación, acompañada de Edward. Los demás, que habían aparecido al poco rato de que ella entrara a hacerle la primera prueba, estaban en la cafetería, porque las enfermeras no les dejaban estar todos allí.

Carlisle Cullen ya había llegado y, tras anunciarles a Edward y Bella que él iba a encargarse de todo, se había ido con los doctores que le habían estado haciendo los análisis a ella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —le preguntó él, tras un largo silencio.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No pensé que fuera nada grave, y mucho menos quería preocuparte durante los exámenes finales.

Él parecía compungido.

—Deberías haberlo hecho —murmuró.

En realidad, se maldecía a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Si hubiera sido tan observador como siempre, se hubiera percatado de eso. ¿Pero cómo podía encontrar eso raro teniendo en cuenta que Bella se caía cuatro veces al día como mínimo?

Edward se sentó a su lado encima de la camilla y la abrazó.

Pasados unos minutos entró Carlisle, acompañado de algunos de los médicos que habían estado cuidando de Bella. Su expresión les heló el corazón a los dos jóvenes que todavía se abrazaban.

—¿Podemos hablar con Bella, Edward? —le dijo su padre. El joven se quedó quieto, pero Bella lo miró. Auguraba algo terrible y prefería estar sola.

Edward la miró preocupado antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, preocupada. Notaba el sudor en las manos y en la frente. Carlisle Cullen evitaba mirarla a los ojos, lo mismo que estaban haciendo los demás médicos—. No me gusta andarme con rodeos.

El doctor Cullen suspiró.

…

Edward se esperaba fuera en el pasillo. Los doctores habían cerrado la puerta y no podía escuchar qué decían, pero el hecho de que su padre hubiera preferido hablar a solas con ella lo estaba torturando lentamente.

—¿Edward?

Renée y Charlie acababan de aparecer por el ascensor y se acercaban rápidamente a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió su padre, mirándolo acusadoramente a él.

—¿Está bien Bella? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó su madre.

Él no supo qué decirles. Les contó lo que había sucedido en la casa alquilada, lo de los moratones y que su padre se había encargado de todo. Luego, los tres se quedaron en silencio y esperaron a que salieran los doctores.

Eso no pasó hasta media hora más tarde. Carlisle se dirigió hacia los padres de Bella directamente, sin mirar a su hijo.

—¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? —se los llevó pasillo abajo, hacia una pequeña zona de espera que estaba vacía a esas horas.

Edward no esperó a que nadie le diera permiso para entrar en la habitación donde estaba Bella. La imagen que encontró allí lo destrozó.

Ella estaba sentada en la camilla, con los pies colgando de uno de los costados y la mano izquierda apoyada en la pared. Era como si hubiera intentado bajar de la cama pero se hubiera quedado paralizada antes de llegar a hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Se acercó a ella. Tenía la expresión desencajada y los ojos perdidos. Ni siquiera podía llorar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, con un hilo de voz, abrazándola.

Entonces Bella reaccionó.

—Tengo leucemia —sollozó, abrazándose a él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

…

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Finalmente se descubrió el misterio. No sé si alguien lo había adivinado, alguien se lo esperaba, pero creo que alguien me comentó algo acerca del cáncer, y la hepatitis. Bueno, ahora ya no vais a tener más quebraderos de cabeza al respecto, ¿no?_

_Pues nada, que diez mil millones de gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado. **Yolabertay, Paolizz B. Masen, liduvina, BellsCullenS, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, isaasiisa, MLFElektragedia, Jos WeasleyC, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Maggie Sun, trishahudsonblack91, LeidaJim, Diana Prenze, joli cullen, Cullen Vigo, Hime-chan, Pattz Love, goddes of night – cullen, lygher, cami-vero y Rei Hino Cullen**; Esto no sería lo mismo sin todos vuestros comentarios. Mil millones de gracias de nuevo._

_Ahora quería pediros un favorcito. La última vez ya os comenté que tenía un blog donde iría subiendo cosillas. La idea es la siguiente: he subido el primer borrador de un nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando, y me gustaría que le echarais un vistazo. Hay una breve explicación del fic, también, en el blog, y bueno… ¡Me gustaría mucho saber qué os parece la idea!_

_Os dejo el summary y el link hacia el blog:_

_"La joven Bella Swan ha descubierto el mayor secreto del chico malo del grupo Mezzaluna: Edward Cullen es un vampiro. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"_

_h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 0 9 / a v a n c e – m e z z a l u n a – c a p i t u l o – 1 . h t m l_

_Es mi loca idea de cómo podría haber sido todo si los vampiros no brillasen y fuesen un poco más malotes, si hubiera muchos más hombres lobos, y si los Vulturi pasaran un poco más del tema (¿?). Prometo que la historia no es tan superficial cómo parece. ¡Viva la autopublicidad!_

_¡Nos vemos, próximamente!_

_Eri._


	12. La vida se acorta

**Soy Bella Swan**

**La vida se acorta**

Dos años. Dos malditos años. Ese era el tiempo que los médicos le daban de vida. Dos malditos años. Setecientos treinta días. Diecisiete mil quinientas veinte horas. Un millón cincuenta y una mil doscientas horas.

Como mucho.

Suspiró tumbada en la cama de su habitación.

En la calle llovía desde hacía días. En su casa también, porque su madre llevaba encerrada en su habitación desde que les dieron la noticia, y su padre se había sentado en el sofá, con el mando a distancia en la mano, mirando al vacío del televisor.

No se había dado cuenta de cuan rápido pasaba el tiempo hasta que supo que el suyo llegaba a su fin. Desde entonces, se pasaba el día mirando el reloj que había en la mesilla de noche. Las nueve y treinta. Las nueve y treinta y uno. Las nueve y treinta y dos…

Hacía ya dos semanas. Así que sería mejor restar ese tiempo al tiempo que le habían dicho al hospital. Setecientos dieciséis días. Diecisiete mil ciento ochenta y cuatro horas.

Como mucho.

Suspiró y dio la vuelta en su cama, para mirar por la ventana. El árbol de enfrente tenía unas bonitas hojas verdes, rociadas por la lluvia, que denotaban pequeños diamantes de agua de vez en cuanto. Se levantó para acercarse a la ventana. Era el primer movimiento que hacía ese día.

Pero, cuando llegó allí, algo llamó su atención.

Abajo estaba él, mirándola fijamente, inmutable bajo la fría lluvia que caía últimamente. Tenía los bajos de los pantalones y los zapatos completamente manchados de barro por haber venido, seguramente, a pie desde tu casa. Ella dio la vuelta sobre si misma, y se metió en la cama de nuevo.

No iba a hablar con Jacob. Ni con él ni con nadie.

Cuando acababa de tumbarse en la cama, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo cogió sin mirar quién era, porque ya lo sabía.

—Edward, déjalo ya —suplicó.

Del otro lado del teléfono escuchó unos sollozos. Ella misma colgó la llamada, antes de que él hubiera podido recuperar fuerzas para hablar con ella.

No habían cortado, pero Bella no entendía por qué él quería alargar esa situación. Ella se iba a morir y él iba a seguir con su vida. ¿Tan raro era que ella quisiera adelantar esa separación obligatoria? Iba a ser más fácil para Bella no morir pensando que iba a causar todavía más daño del que ya estaba causando. Se negaba a volver a ver a Edward, por mucho que a él le pesara.

Llamaron abajo, en el timbre de la puerta. Ese sería Jacob, sin duda.

No bajó a abrir, pero esperó atenta a que su padre lo hiciera. Tal y como imaginaba, oyó los pesados pasos de su padre, y la puerta de entrada que se abría. Luego escuchó cómo Jacob subía hasta el piso de arriba y llamaba a su puerta. Entró sin esperar respuesta.

Las miradas se clavaron el uno en el otro.

—Si vienes a sentir pena o compasión por mi, ya puedes largarte —ordenó ella, dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él.

Jacob se sentó en su cama, sin preocuparse porque la estuviera mojando.

—No vengo a eso, Bella —se quejó el chico—. Vengo a pedirte perdón.

Bella bufó sonoramente. Eso era peor que sentir pena por ella.

—¿Ahora quieres pedirme perdón? ¿Ahora que sabes que me voy a morir? —se había volteado y lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Quieres mi perdón para no sentirte culpable cuando me muera, verdad?

Estaba furiosa. Y Jacob también.

—Quiero tu perdón porque eres, y siempre has sido, mi mejor amiga —se quejó él—. Independientemente de tu salud, y eso lo sabes perfectamente —él también hizo una mueca.

Bella no dijo nada, y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Vale, Jacob tenía razón. Pero no iba a reconocerlo.

—Ya tienes mi perdón —le dijo—. Ahora puedes irte.

Jacob enarcó una ceja.

—No he venido a pedirte perdón de este modo —le explicó—. He venido a ganármelo. Así que vístete, ponte botas de agua y un chubasquero, porque nos vamos.

Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—O te vistes tú, o te visto yo —se rió el joven.

Por primera vez en muchas semanas, Bella sonrió.

…

Andaban por el bosque sin rumbo aparente, pensó Bella.

Los arbustos estaban empapados, el suelo era resbaladizo y Bella se quedaba pegada a él por el propio peso. No sabía si caía más agua del cielo o de los árboles. Pero había algo distinto a dos horas antes: en su interior, no había agua.

Jacob llevaba hablándole desde que habían salido de casa. Primero no había prestado mucha atención, pero poco a poco había empezado a escucharlo. Que si Embry se había enfadado con él porque Jacob le había destrozado una revista porno; que si a su hermana Rebecca su novio surfista la había vuelto a dejar por otra, y habían vuelto juntos de nuevo; que si Rachel se había hecho mechas en el cabello ("_¡Imagina! Toda esa melena oscura llena de mechas rubio platino. ¡Casi mata al peluquero!_"), y más tonterías variadas.

Finalmente, pareció que llegaban a donde él quería.

Pararon en un claro en medio del bosque, donde había una roca en medio. Y no había absolutamente nada más.

—¿Así es cómo vas a ganarte tu perdón? —se rió ella.

Jacob enarcó una ceja, la cogió de una mano y tiró de ella hasta que ambos quedaron delante de la piedra. Fue entonces cuando ella vio que allí habían grabado alguna cosa.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se volteó.

Por el mismo lugar por donde habían llegado estaban apareciendo los demás: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y, con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, Edward.

Bella se giró de nuevo hacia la piedra.

_Lo que hemos vivido, no nos lo quita nadie._

_(Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Edward y Bella)_

No se planteó cómo lo habían grabado, pero se volteó hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh —continuó Jacob—, y eso no es todo.

Se levantó la manga de la empapada chaqueta, y le enseñó un pequeño tatuaje que tenía en la muñeca. _JAREJEB. _Las iniciales de todos. Se volteó hacia los demás, que también se habían levantado la manga de la chaqueta y se la enseñaban.

—Bella, no puedes huir de nosotros —se rió Alice—. Somos tus amigos.

La joven empezó a sonreír.

—¿Qué tal un abrazo colectivo alrededor de Bella? —propuso Emmett y, segundos después, todos se estaban aplastando los unos contra los otros, hasta que alguien perdió el equilibrio, y cayeron al suelo, manchándose hasta las orejas de barro.

Bella soltó una sonora carcajada, que fue apagándose cuando se percató de que Edward no se había unido a ese abrazo.

Se quedó en el suelo, parada. Los demás lo habían visto y, poco a poco, se fueron largando, dejándolos a solas. La joven empezó a notar, de nuevo, cómo le ardían los ojos y la amenazaban con empezar a llorar.

Edward se acercó a ella, en el mismo estado que la joven, y le tendió una mano para que se levantara. En lugar de eso, ella tiró de él con fuerza, que también cayó al suelo, y lo besó.

Había añorado el sabor de sus labios tanto, que no supo cómo había podido sobrevivir todo ese tiempo sin él. Edward la envolvió en sus brazos con cuidado, profundizando ese beso, al tiempo que empezaba a llorar. Cuando se percató, ella también estaba llorando.

Terminaron tumbados en el barro, como si estuvieran en la arena de la playa tomando el sol.

Él sonreía, y ella también.

—Siento mucho estas dos semanas —susurró ella.

Edward sonrió socarronamente.

—Ya me las cobraré.

Se ganó un puñetazo de la joven.

—Bella —la llamó, con voz profunda—. No quiero pensar cómo va a acabar esto —le dijo él—. Sólo quiero que lo vivamos al máximo.

Vivir, pensó ella. Le sonrió comprensivamente.

Si así iban a ser más felices todos, por ella no había ningún problema. Iba a hacerles felices esos como—mucho—dos—años que le quedaban.

Esa era su nueva meta en la vida.

…

_Sé que es un capítulo realmente corto, pero solamente quería comentar que va relacionado con el título. Quería dar esta sensación, pero quizás me he pasado con los efectos especiales. No sé si os habrá gustado, pero espero que os haya gustado._

_La verdad es que ya quedan pocos capítulos. En total va a tener dieciocho, más o menos, aunque todavía no sé si voy a incluir el final o no. Lo cierto es que he tenido una pequeña idea para el final, pero como todavía no estoy segura con el final._

_Ahora debo comentaros que he decidido colgar los adelantos del fic en mi blog, así que os dejo con el link y espero que os paséis por allí_

_H t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 0 9 / a d e l a n t o- d e – s o y – b e l l a- s w a n . h t m l_

_¡Y ahora lo más importante! ¡Hemos llegado a 500 reviews, y lo encuentro brutal! Os agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo. Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Esto no sería lo mismo sin vosotros._

_¡Me despido ya!_

_Un beso,_

_Eri._


	13. Diecinueve

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Diecinueve**

Septiembre había llegado y con él muchas cosas nuevas.

La primera era que todos habían iniciado la universidad. Bueno, todos menos Bella, que había decidido que era una estupidez matricularse como mucho un par de años y tirar el dinero por la ventana. Así que ella seguía en Forks, mientras sus compañeros iban y venían cada día o se quedaban a vivir allí.

Tampoco se había matriculado Jacob, que había empezado a trabajar en un taller mecánico a jornada completa.

Los padres de Bella se habían ido animando poco a poco y su madre, tras una baja de mes y medio, había vuelto al trabajo.

Así que Bella se pasaba la mayor parte de la semana sin sus amigos, y la mayor parte del día a solas. Pero no se aburría, porque cuando sabes que vas a morir, hay diferentes cosas que quieres hacer. Así que Bella hizo una pequeña lista de cosas que DEBÍA hacer antes de que no tuviera tiempo de hacerlas. Pero no eran cosas espectaculares, sino de las cosas más mundanas del mundo.

_Comerme helados de sabores extraños._

De momento, el más raro que había encontrado era, por desgracia, uno de pistacho, y otro de ron con pasas. Le pediría a alguien que la acompañara a Port Angeles, que al ser una ciudad costera, seguramente tendría más variedad.

_Dejar algún tipo de mensaje en lugares inesperados._

Había salido un día de casa con una navaja y un rotulador permanente, y se había metido en el bosque. Los árboles y rocas que había marcado iban a odiarla toda la vida, pero ella iba a restar más tiempo allí que en ningún otro sitio.

_Mandar todas las cartas de queja que siempre había querido mandar._

La primera sería para la productora Disney. Oh, sí. Quejándose de las terceras y cuartas partes de grandes clásicos, y de esas series para niñas de cinco años donde las chicas que aparecían (casi mayores de edad) sólo se preocupaban de chicos, ropa y estética.

_Escribir una carta de despedida para todos._

Esa estaba siendo la más difícil. Escribir una para sus padres le había hecho llorar toda la mañana; despedirse de Emmett no fue nada difícil, porque recordó grandes momentos a su lado (_'Si te bebes cuarenta cervezas, me lanzo desnuda al mar'_). De Rosalie y de Jasper tampoco le costó. Alice ya fue otra cosa, porque se imaginaba a la pequeña duendecillo llorando desconsolada en su funeral.

Y allí estaba ella, delante de los papeles destinados a Jacob y a Edward.

_"Para mi gran amigo Jacob"_

Eso era muy formal.

_"Hola, Jake"_

Así parecía que lo estaba invitando al cine.

_"Querido Jacob"_

Todavía más formal.

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó en la papelera, donde había ya varias docenas de ellos. Jacob era difícil, desde luego, pero todavía lo era más escribirle una a Edward. ¿Cómo demonios iba a empezar?

Así que dejaba pasar el tiempo, pensando que quizás luego le iba a faltar.

…

Ese vienes acababa de despertarse, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

—¿Edward? —preguntó extrañada al contestar.

—¡Buenos días, dormilona! —le gritó el joven. Al parecer tenía puestos el manos libres, así que Bella dedujo que estaba conduciendo—. ¡Vístete y coge algo de ropa elegante! ¡En media hora estoy aquí!

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

Edward se rió.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—¿Edward, estás bien? —empezó a pensar que el pobre chico deliraba, y se reafirmó en sus sospechas cuando echó a reír.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Durante tres segundos se le paró el corazón y le faltó el aire. ¡¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de eso?

—Lo hemos hablado con tus padres, y esta noche te vienes a Portland con nosotros —continuó Edward—. Prepárate que en nada estoy allí.

Así que Bella no tuvo otro remedio que hacer lo que Edward le pedía y, tras sacar una mochila de deporte, empezó a prepararse el pequeño equipaje para pasar una noche en Portland.

El problema de escribirle una carta a Edward, era que no sabía cómo debía referirse a él. No habían cortado, pero ya no se veían como antes. Todo a petición de Bella, que quería ahorrarle al chico el menor daño posible cuando llegara su hora. Cuando estaban juntos, Edward siempre estaba cerca de ella y, si podía, buscaba un poco de contacto físico. Pero apenas había besos (quizás cuando se veían después de toda la semana sin verse, o cuando él se iba a Portland).

¡Y Bella lo quería con locura! Lo quería como siempre, o quizás todavía más. Pero quería que él no la quisiera, que poco a poco fuera desenamorándose de ella. Y se lo había contado, cuando empezó la universidad. _Prométeme que si conoces a una chica, no te reprimirás por mi_, le había suplicado. Tampoco sabía si él había conocido a más chicas o no, porque le asustaba preguntárselo.

Media hora más tarde, tal y como él le había dicho, escuchó el sonido del claxon del Volvo. Recogió sus cosas y les dejó una pequeña nota a sus padres. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió al coche.

Edward ya había salido del vehículo y abrió el maletero para que ella pudiera guardar sus cosas allí. Como si supiera lo que Bella había estado pensando todo ese rato, la tomó por la cintura y, tras apartarle un mechón de pelo que le caía por el rostro, le dio un tierno beso.

Bella se dejó llevar. Era su cumpleaños, podía consentirse algún caprichito.

Luego emprendieron su marcha hacia Portland.

…

—¡Bella, una foto! —chilló Rosalie, haciéndole una foto a la desprevenida Bella que hablaba con el desprevenido Jasper. Ambos salieron con unos gestos de espanto, pero la rubia se negó en borrarla.

Habían organizado la fiesta en el apartamento que los señores Cullen habían alquilado para sus hijos. Quedaba más o menos cerca de la universidad de los chicos, pero también estaba cerca de la zona de fiesta y las discotecas. Bella pensó que seguramente habían hecho eso porque sabían que era más peligroso pasearse a solas de noche que ir a la universidad por la mañana.

—¡Venga, Bells! —la llamó Emmett—. A soplar la tarta y te daremos los regalos —apuntó animado.

—Será soplar las velas —se rió Edward.

Todos se reunieron alrededor del pastel de chocolate. Había diecinueve velas y, escrito con finos hilos de chocolate blanco, un gran 'Felicidades'. Bella sonrió, mientras pensaba qué deseo podía pedir.

_Que todos sean felices_, pensó. Y sopló las velas.

Los demás la abrazaron y empezaron a darle los regalos. Los recibió todos con especial entusiasmo. Nunca le habían gustado los cumpleaños, debía reconocerlo, de ahí que Jacob se inventara una rara tradición. Pero ese cumpleaños lo estaba celebrando con especial ilusión.

Quién sabía si iba a ser el último cumpleaños de su vida, había pensado rato antes.

Jacob no estaba esa noche en Portland. Eso se debía a esa extraña tradición que se habían inventado los dos amigos tiempo atrás. Como a Bella no le gustaban los cumpleaños, Jacob decidió que el día después de su cumpleaños celebrarían el cumpleaños de nadie. Habían empezado atiborrándose de golosinas y, en el último cumpleaños de nadie, terminaron bebiendo cerveza en la playa de La Push. Bella esperaba algo parecido al día siguiente por parte de su amigo.

Una vez se hubieron terminado el pastel, las chicas se fueron a arreglar un poco mientras los chicos se encargaban de limpiar los papeles de los regalos. Media hora más tarde, bajaban a la calle de Portland, donde soplaba una gélida brisa que los reanimó a todos.

Entraron en una discoteca llamada Catwalk, y allí todos invitaron a Bella a un chupito. La música retumbaba por doquier, haciendo que fuera completamente imposible mantener cualquier tipo de conversación.

La cumpleañera se dejó arrastrar por las otras dos chicas y, en el medio de la pista, empezaron a bailar como locas. Tras beberse una cerveza, los chicos se juntaron con ellas. Edward observaba a Bella, que se movía con una desenvoltura inusual: nunca le había gustado bailar ni se le había dado bien, y solamente lo hacía cuando iba borracha, pero no era el caso en ese momento.

—¡Os invito a todos a un chupito! —exclamó Bella de pronto.

Pero tras uno, vino otro, y otro más.

Edward se acercó a Bella y la abrazó. La música seguía sonando fuerte.

—¿Por qué bailas tanto? —le preguntó, con una pícara sonrisa. Casi podía notar como la chica se estremecía bajo el contacto. La borrachera le estaba haciendo bajar esas defensa que tan bien había construido desde que descubrieron su enfermedad.

—Por que cuando el ruido te deja casi sin sentido —empezó la joven—, esas malditas percusiones palpitantes e inagotables, casi frenéticas, es justo cuando el alcohol llega a su punto más álgido —se rió divertida ante la expresión desconcertada de Edward—. Y si ya había bajado, vuelve a subir. Porque suena esa canción que te gusta, esa que te hace gritar y saltar, abrazarte al primero que pase por tu lado —le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Edward pensó que iba a partirlo por la mitad—, y darle un beso a tu mejor amiga. Ríes, aúllas, sonríes.

Edward soltó una carcajada, también tocada por el alcohol.

—¿Por qué bailas, Bella? —inquirió de nuevo.

Ella también se rió.

—Porque si bailo así —le susurró al oído—, significa que todavía estoy viva.

Por unos instantes pareció como si la música hubiera terminado. Como si la hubieran bajado pausadamente para hacer que nadie los molestara mientras se miraban fijamente.

—Si te beso también estás viva —le susurró él.

Más tarde se preguntaría cómo había ella oído lo que le dijo, por el volumen de la música tan alto, pero en ese momento le importó muy poco, porque la respuesta de Bella le quitó cualquier otra cosa de la cabeza.

—Entonces bésame —suspiró ella—, y seguiré viva.

…

Rosalie se había ido al apartamento con Emmett, y Alice había desaparecido horas antes con Jasper, cuando Edward y Bella entraron en el apartamento del joven. El alcohol ya había desaparecido por completo de sus venas, pero había algo hacía que siguieran eufóricos. Nada más cerrar la puerta empezaron a besarse con desesperación, como si les fuera la vida en esos besos.

Edward la condujo hacia su habitación, entre risas socarronas y miradas cargadas de intención. No encendió la luz, porque había suficiente con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana para poder ver todos los detalles el uno del otro. En esos momentos no hubieran necesitado una cama ni un colchón, para demostrarse cuánto se querían el uno al otro.

La besó con pasión, notando la calidez y humedad de sus labios al entrar en contacto con los suyos. La abrazó y se tumbaron en la cama, dando una vuelta entera, hasta que ella quedó encima de él. Pero les daba igual quien estuviera encima, porque habían perdido el norte.

Le desabotonó la camisa de seda, y él le bajó con cuidado la cremallera de aquel vestido de azul noche que tan bien le quedaba. Le quitó el vestido tal y como había soñado tantas veces que haría, y se dejó quitar la camisa por una Bella menos experimentada. Pero le daba igual, la experiencia. Lo importante era que era ella, y nada más.

La chica le desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones, bajándoselos con cuidado. Él ya le había desabrochado el sujetador.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó preocupado.

No era necesaria una respuesta, porque en el rostro de la joven solo había una expresión: la determinación.

La besó con cariño. Notó cómo le temblaba el labio inferior a la joven. Sabía que era su primera vez, pero no la de él. Imaginó qué debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Bella, pero no quiso preguntárselo. Se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza.

Al principio le dolió. Aunque ella lo negaría, Edward podía ver las pequeñas punzadas de dolor que sentía la joven al principio. Pero poco a poco la cosa fue mejorando. Mejorando demasiado, porque no duraría eternamente.

—Bella —le susurró al oído, casi en un gemido—, te quiero.

Ella se quedó rígida unos instantes. Edward sabía que estaba evitando mantener la misma relación que tenían antes, que no quería hacerle más daño cuando muriera. Pero lo que no entendía la joven, era que por mucho que ella no lo tratara como a su novio, como a la persona que más quería en el mundo, él iba a seguir queriéndola como siempre, aunque se vieran un par de veces a la semana (por mucho que le pesara a él).

—Yo también te quiero —le contestó finalmente, en un susurro que se convirtió en un jadeo.

…

Edward la había acompañado a media tarde de vuelta a Forks. Él debía regresar para terminar un trabajo en la universidad, y ella tenía que celebrar su fiesta privada con Jacob.

Cuando entró en casa, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Sus padres había organizado una fiesta con toda la familia y habían colgado un enorme cartel de colores donde ponía 'felicidades'. Su madre se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas y su padre por sonreír delante de todos. Bella imaginaba que ninguno de esos familiares conocía la verdad de su estado, y lo agradeció.

No hubiera podido resistir una fiesta llena de llantos y tristeza.

—¡Felicidades, cariño! —le dijo una tía de su padre, llamada Bethany, acercándose para darle un sonoro beso y en regalo.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Su madre había preparado una tarta de chocolate, cosa que hacía casi diez años que no preparaba, y Bella se emocionó al ver que tenía el mismo sabor que en su memoria. Le dio un abrazo, que significó mucho más para ambas que lo que sus familiares interpretaron.

—Aquí va nuestro regalo —sonrió, finalmente, su padre, entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado.

Bella enarcó una ceja, mientras lo habría. Sacó una pulsera, un nomeolvides de oro blanco, y les sonrió a sus padres antes de leer la inscripción. Por la parte exterior ponía su nombre completo; Isabella. Por la parte interior ponía los nombres de sus padres. Se repitió la sesión de abrazos y en ese momento fue ella la que tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas.

Con una burda excusa ("Me voy al baño") desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo y subió al piso superior, encerrándose, por falta de alternativa más segura, en el baño. Y rompió a llorar.

Todo el mundo intentaba hacer ver que no pasaba nada. Pero sí que pasaba.

Su padre llamó a la puerta, indicándole que era él, para pedirle que abriese. Bella se secó las lágrimas como pudo y se limpió la cara con rapidez.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, abriendo un poco la puerta.

La cabeza rizada de su padre se asomó por el pequeño espacio que había dejado la joven.

—Debían verte. No les hemos dicho nada ni vamos a hacerlo —le explicó—. Pero ya puedes irte, Jacob hace un buen rato que te espera en la calle.

Abrió la puerta, para darle un abrazo a su padre.

—Sal por la puerta de la cocina, y nosotros ya te excusaremos —Bella asintió—. No quieres que les digamos nada, ¿verdad? —Bella negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—No es necesario —concluyó, cogiendo una chaqueta de su habitación y bajando sigilosamente después de su padre, que le indicó que podía pasar.

Cuando corrió cerca de la cocina escuchó más risas y conversaciones en el comedor. Todos eran felices, y ella era una mancha que traía la tristeza donde fuera. Esperaba que las cosas con Jacob fueran a ir mejor que esa tarde de falsas pretensiones con toda su familia al completo.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, y salió al exterior.

—Buenos días, pequeña ardilla —saludó Jacob. Había aparecido en moto, en lugar de con su coche, y le tendió un casco a Bella. La joven pudo ver como él llevaba una mochila cargada al máximo con algo que ella no supo reconocer—. Nuestras provisiones —le comentó, dejándole la mochila a Bella. Se la cargó a la espalda y alucinó con lo que pesaba. Pero debía llevarla ella, porque sino no podría cogerse bien a Jacob, y prefería cargar con un muerto en la espalda que matarse cayendo de una moto.

…

Media hora más tarde habían aparcado en las playas de La Push y Jacob había sacado todo su arsenal de la mochila. Había una enorme toalla de playa, donde se habían sentado, un par de botellas de vodka y varias botellas de cola. Bella enarcó una ceja mirando esto último.

—Veo que vamos fuertes este año —se rió ella.

Jacob le sonrió.

—Cada año iremos subiendo un poquito la dificultad —dijo distraído, buscando algo en la mochila.

Solamente Bella pensó que quizás no habría más años para seguir subiendo esa dificultad, pero la alegró que Jacob no estuviera todo el día pensando en si lo que le decía podía dolerle o molestarla. Jacob era natural, como siempre. Como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Finalmente, consiguió sacar lo que quería de esa bolsa, y se lo dio. Era una caja de cartón de lo más simple. Arriba, en la tapa, había escrito su nombre con rotuladores. Parecía la obra maestra de un niño de jardín de infancia, pero sonrió de todos modos. Lo abrió.

Dentro había un par de magdalenas de chocolate, recubiertas con algún glaseado celeste. En cada magdalena había clavado una vela con un uno y un nueve, respectivamente. Jacob sacó un mechero y encendió las dos velas.

—Pide un deseo.

Con ese ya iban tres. Con los amigos, con la familia, y con Jacob. Deseó lo mismo que las otras veces. Que todos a los que iba a dejar no sufrieran en exceso por ella, que pudieran seguir con sus vidas de forma feliz. Que ella dejara de ser un problema.

—Muchas gracias, Jake —sonrió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su amigo se ruborizó un poco, pero lo disimuló sacando su regalo. Un collar en forma de cadenita de plata. Se lo puso, y Jacob, por primer vez, la miró consternada.

—Borra esa mirada del rostro —le riñó ella—, y dame un gran vaso de vodka.

Media hora más tarde, el sol ya se había puesto por completo y encima de ellos brillaban infinidad de estrellas. Los dos estaban tumbados en las toallas, observándolas mientras Jacob le contaba a Bella trivialidades que habían sucedido últimamente con sus amigos. Bella lo oía pero no lo escuchaba, porque estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, Jacob se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bells? —preguntó, incorporándose para poder tener mejor visibilidad de la chica.

Bella no se movió. ¿Debía contarle todos sus pensamientos más funestos? ¿Era necesario hacerle sufrir para sentirse ella mejor?

—Jake —empezó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, sabes que me estoy muriendo. ¿Crees que debería hacer cuanto esté en mis manos para hacer felices a los que me rodean?

Su amigo enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que deberías hacer lo que a ti te hiciera feliz —repuso en voz profunda, para luego agregar de forma más alegre—. Por casualidades de la vida no querrás ir a Europa, ¿verdad?

Bella soltó una risilla, pero continuó con lo suyo.

—Si hacer felices a los demás a mi me hiciera muy feliz, entonces debería hacerlo —constató más que preguntó. Se volvió hacia su amigo, para mirarlo de forma penetrante—. ¿Qué te haría feliz a ti?

El rostro de Jacob fue quedándose serio poco a poco, pensando en la respuesta.

—No puedo pedírtelo —contestó con socarronería—. Es una guarrada.

Bella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Tenía una vaga idea de a qué se refería su amigo, y no estaba dispuesta a tanto. Quería hacerles felices, no satisfacerlos sexualmente.

—Vale, has sido sincero —siguió ella—. Piensa alguna cosa que no sea tan exagerada. Algo simple, que pudiera hacer por ti esta semana, o mañana mismo.

Jacob siguió la frase.

—¿Y ahora?

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, si se te ocurre algo que pueda hacer yo por ti ahora, y que no sea una guarrada, me parece bien —la última palabra murió en sus labios, porque Jacob la había cogido por la cintura y la había abrazado con fuerza antes de plantarle un beso.

Extrañamente, ella ni se resistió, ni tuvo intenciones de hacerlo. Quizás era culpa del alcohol. Quizás no.

—No quiero que te mueras, Bella —susurró Jacob, abrazándola, mientras los dos seguían mirando las estrellas. Ella se dejó abrazar. Necesitaba sentir el calor humano, o iba a romper a llorar.

* * *

_¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Ya ha cumplido los diecinueve años! _

_No sé qué os habrá parecido el capítulo, pero yo creo que es un tanto más alegre que los anteriores. Antes de que empezáis a volveros locas preguntando: No ha pasado nada raro con Jacob en este capítulo (lo digo, porque no hay ninguna escena sexual implícita ni nada; las sospechas de Jake sobre la paternidad del bebé no son debidas a esto). Ya sé que todas sabéis cómo se hacen los niños, pero no quiero que os penséis que a partir de esto va a pasar algo; será más adelante (¡Menudo spoiler acabo de daros!)._

_Pues bueno, no tengo mucho que contar sobre mi vida salvo que estoy reventada, tengo sueño y mañana empiezo un experimento como conejillo de indias (debo apuntar qué como y cuánto ejercicio hago durante una semana, y luego hacer un trabajo; fascinante…). Lo único de bueno es que sacaré de eso una bonita dieta personalizada (por si alguien se lo pregunta, estudio magisterio de educación primaria; nada que ver con nutricionismo). Oh, y esta noche está lloviendo un montón._

_Bueno, hemos bajado un poco con los reviews, pero hay más de doscientos hits, y eso siempre alegra el día a cualquiera. Gracias a **KxpriiStrawwBerries, yolabertay, AnitadeHale934, BellsCullenS, joli cullen, Rei Hino Cullen, isaasiisa, Diana Prenze, Jos WeasleyC, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Hime-Chan, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, twifanMarie y LaLaCullen200690**. Gracias por estar aquí siempre apoyando esta historia con vuestros comentarios ;)_

_Como ya sabéis, publicaré el adelanto del nuevo capítulo en mi blog (.com/), ¡Os espero allí! Ah, y si dejáis algún tipo de comentario con vuestro email, quizás os mande un regalillo (coffcoffotroadelantocoffcoff). Sí, esto es claramente un soborno._

_Besos enormes,_

_Eri._


	14. Quiero quedarme contigo

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Quiero quedarme contigo**

No podía creer lo que sus padres le habían dicho esa mañana por teléfono. A él, que se estaba planteando dejar la carrera hasta que Bella estuviera mejor (porque todavía no había conseguido asimilar que quizás lo único que iba a pasar era que fuera a peor), le venían de nuevo con aquellas chorradas. ¿No había sido suficiente una vez? ¿No veían sus padres que no hacían más que joder a sus hijos? Porque Alice no lo sabía todavía, pero cuando lo supiera, se iba a desatar el caos, pensó Edward.

Ese viernes terminaba temprano las clases. Había decidido que se llevaría a Bella a algún sitio, pero todavía no sabía dónde. Salió de clase, acompañado por uno de sus compañeros, pero sin prestar atención a lo que le decía. Se despidieron a la entrar de la facultad, y Edward recorrió el campus metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—¿Sí? —inquirió sin mirar quien era, por culpa del despiste.

—Buenos días, Ed —saludó Bella, de forma alegre, al otro lado del teléfono—. Quería comentarte algo sobre la salida que me dijiste que tenías planeada para hoy.

Edward notó un pequeño nudo en el estómago. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de pensar nada, y en menos de dos horas ambos debían estar de camino hacia algún lugar.

—Verás, sé que no es nada original, pero me gustaría ir a Port Angeles —le dijo Bella—. No sé qué tenías tú pensado, exactamente, pero…

El joven la cortó.

—Iremos dónde tú quieras, preciosa —y colgaron la llamada.

Eso mejoraba sus planes. Varias semanas atrás Emmett le había contado sobre un lugar bonito y romántico al que, a veces, llevaba a Rosalie. Cuando hubiera dejado los libros en el apartamento, lo llamaría para asegurase que no iba a encontrárselo, y le pediría las indicaciones exactas para no llegar. Debía conseguir también algo de comida, pensó.

Cuando subió a su coche, oyó un trueno lejano. _Genial_, pensó, _a ver si va a ponerse a llover_.

…

Bella estaba esperándose en el recibidor de su casa. Acababa de volver del médico y las últimas pruebas daban resultado muy positivos en el avance de la leucemia, cosa realmente rara, pero tanto ella como sus padres se encontraban de muy buen humor. El tratamiento funcionaba.

—Coge una chaqueta más gruesa —le recordó Renée, mirándola con cariño.

Bella sonrió. Estaba esperando poder darle esas buenas noticias a Edward, desde luego, y qué mejor que esa excursión a Port Angeles. Bella no había querido ir muy lejos, porque el tiempo se estaba poniendo de lo peor; nada raro, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban a medianos de Noviembre.

La joven subió a su habitación para coger otra chaqueta que pudiera abrigarla mejor, y bajó corriendo las escaleras cuando oyó el claxon del coche de Edward llamándola. Se despidió rápidamente de su madre, puesto que su padre estaba trabajando a esas horas, y corrió hacia el Volvo plateado que esperaba en la acera de enfrente.

Edward había salido del coche y la abrazó con fuerza. Finalmente Bella había entendido que él no iba a desenamorarse de ella por mucho que estuviera en el lecho de muerte o que se negara a quedar con él; ella sabía que, en parte, la decisión de hacer felices a los que la rodeaban tenía mucho que ver con eso.

—Va a llover —comentó el joven, mirando hacia el cielo.

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de subir al coche.

—Iremos a Port Angeles —le explicó Edward, alejándose a una velocidad moderada de la calle de Bella—, pero no a un sitio que tú conoces, espero.

Nada más salir del pueblo subió el volumen del coche y aceleró la velocidad. Bella había dejado de quejarse todo el rato cuando se saltaba los límites de velocidad, y se contentaba con observar su expresión atenta que miraba al infinito de la carretera.

El camino hacia Port Angeles le era realmente conocido, pero a esa velocidad se le hizo de lo más corto. Ante la sorpresa de Bella, cruzaron toda la ciudad siguiendo unas indicaciones que Edward tenía apuntadas en un papel, pero que no dejó que Bella le leyera en ningún momento.

—Sería más fácil si yo te dictase y tú miraras a la carretera —concluyó la joven, cuando frenaron de sopetón en un semáforo en rojo.

Edward negó con la cabeza y subió el volumen de la música para que Bella dejara de hablar. La joven soltó una risotada ante esa nueva técnica de ignorancia y se limitó a observarlo. Estaba esperando el momento de contarle las buenas noticias, pero sabía que no podría aguantar mucho rato más. No quería decírselo conduciendo, así que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fueran a llegar cuanto antes.

Finalmente, terminaron por cruzar todo el pueblo al completo. Bella empezaba a mirar extrañada a Edward cuando cogieron una desviación que, si la orientación de la joven no fallaba (aunque eso fuera muy probable), les llevaba en dirección al mar.

Tras cruzar una pequeña zona del bosque que rodeaba Port Angeles, llegaron a divisar el mar a lo lejos, entre los árboles; finalmente llegaron a una pequeña ensenada. Bella enarcó una ceja cuando pararon justo donde terminaba el camino del bosque y empezaba una zona pedregosa.

—Se supone un sitio idílico cuando hace buen tiempo —comentó Edward, mirando el cielo que cada vez se volvía más gris y la mar agitada.

Bella no repuso. Estaba ensimismada con el espectáculo que tenía delante. Estaba convencida que, en cuanto se desatara la tormenta, todo se iba a poner todavía mejor. Le encantaban las tormentas, los rayos y los truenos. Y ese mar nervioso era la guinda del pastel.

—Fabuloso —susurró, bajando del coche.

Fuera, el viento era extrañamente tranquilo. Edward bajó también del coche, cargado con una mochila y una toalla de playa. A Bella la situación se le hizo extrañamente familiar, pero intentó no pensar en _esa_ vez. No le había contado nada del beso con Jacob a Edward, y le había pedido a su amigo que no le dijera nada a su novio. Jacob había parecido reacio, pero le había prometido que no iba a abrir la boca; y las promesas de Jake eran promesas de verdad.

Se sentaron donde las rocas dejaban paso a la fina arena de cara al mar. Bella se abrochó la chaqueta hasta el máximo y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos, intentando calentarse a ella misma; Edward, que lo había visto, sonrió y se acercó a ella, pasándole un brazo por la espalda mientras se la frotaba con fuerza para que entrara en calor.

—Gracias —sonrió ella.

¿Era ese el momento idóneo para contarle la decisión de sus padres? Bella se veía feliz en ese momento. Quizás sí que fuera ese el mejor momento.

—Verás —empezó, para llamar su atención. La joven se volteó hacia él, apartando la vista del mar por primera vez—, mis padres han decidido mudarse de nuevo.

En un primer momento, no entendió esas palabras. Bella se quedó pensando en saber qué le había dicho Edward. Mudarse implicaba que iban a irse de Forks; él ya no vivía allí, sino que vivía en Portland, y que se lo dijera de ese modo significaba que iban a irse lejos. Muy lejos.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Nueva York.

Se hizo el silencio. Se veían poco, se veían muy poco, y ahora no iban a poder verse nada. Absolutamente nada. Su relación se iba, definitivamente, a pique. Ella volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el mar. Iba a decirle que estaba mejorando, que el tratamiento funcionaba. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía eso? Él ya no estaría allí si mejoraba, y era mejor que se fuera pensando que, de todos modos, en breve iban a tener que separarse de forma inevitable.

—Bella —la llamó de nuevo él. La joven no desvió la mirada del mar. Si veía esos ojos verdes iba a ponerse a llorar, y no quería que eso sucediera—, no pienso irme —esta vez si lo miró. Él le sonrió—. Quiero quedarme contigo.

Bella se abrazó a él con fuerza, y él hizo lo mismo. Esta vez no pudo evitar las lágrimas, que se escapaban rebeldes de sus ojos, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Era tan egoísta pedirle que se quedara con ella hasta que sus días terminaran, que no se había planteado la opción de hacerlo; que él mismo fuera el que le decía que quería quedarse, le daba una alegría todavía más grande que las buenas noticias sobre el tratamiento.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes acuosos. ¿Acuosos? Él también parecía a punto de llorar. Juntó su nariz con la de Bella y sonrió socarronamente; ella respondió con una cándida sonrisa, antes de juntar sus labios con los de Edward.

Por mucho que hubiera besado a Jacob para hacer feliz a Edward, no había sentido absolutamente nada. Por eso no había encontrado necesario decírselo. ¿Le decía cada mañana que su madre le daba un beso en la frente antes de irse a trabajar? Tampoco. Entonces, ¿Por qué debía decirle a Edward que le habían dado un beso, cuando para ella había significado menos que ese beso matinal?

Ese beso, que poco a poco se estaba volviendo más fiero y pasional, como el tiempo, era mil millones de veces más profundo que el otro. Más intenso. Con más significado.

Se tumbaron en la arena, olvidándose por completo de la toalla donde estaban sentados o de las rocas que aparecían de vez en cuando. Él seguía acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente, mientras ella se divertía con pasarle un dedo una y otra ver por el cuello.

De pronto, empezaron a caer gotas gruesas y frías de los nubarrones. Ambos se rieron, dispuestos a quedarse quietos si la cosa no empeoraba, pero lo hizo, y a marchas forzadas. En menos de medio minuto caía una gruesa capa de lluvia que los empapó por completo en su camino hacia el coche, cargados con una toalla que parecía pesar cien kilos y una mochila con algo de comida, que tuvieron que vaciar antes de entrar, porque se había llenado de agua.

Chorreaban de pies a la cabeza. Edward se preocupó unos instantes por la tapicería de su coche, pero luego vio la cara de angustia de Bella, que debía estar pensando lo mismo, y se rió. Ella tardó poco en echarse a reír también, con el cabello pegado a la cara.

—Quítate la chaqueta —comentó Edward, mientras él hacía lo mismo y encendía el motor del coche para poner la calefacción y no morir helados.

Pero Bella no se quitó solamente la chaqueta, sino que también se quitó la camiseta al ver que Edward lo hacía. Y los zapatos. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de quitarse también los pantalones y los calcetines. El asiento trasero del coche parecía una lavandería, y ellos dos parecía que hubieran caído en una piscina.

—¿Es posible que nos hayamos mojado tantísimo? —comentó Edward, percatándose de que ambos llevaban la ropa interior mojada. Fue cuando notó que Bella tenía la mirada clavada en él que empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su interior.

La joven enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de la situación: solos, dentro de un coche, en ropa interior. Desde luego, sabía que iban a terminar acostándose (¿Por qué negar que ella misma también lo estaba deseando?), pero le parecía vergonzoso hacerlo en un coche. Con ventanas. En el medio de ¿Un bosque?

Edward sonrió arrogante y pasó un dedo por el cristal. Había encendido la calefacción y el vidrio se había empañado rápidamente. La sonrisa se volvió un tanto lasciva cuando tomó a Bella para que se acercara a él. El beso le pareció más húmedo que el anterior.

La apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras la llenaba de besos y abrazos, como si fuera la última vez que fuesen a verse. En comparación con la última vez, ella parecía menos cohibida y se dejó manejar por las manos expertas de él entre jadeos y risillas pícaras, mientras ambos buscaban hacer estallar al otro de placer en el asiento del Volvo.

Media hora más tarde, Bella se recostaba entre los brazos de Edward en el asiento trasero. Había apartado rápidamente la ropa mojada, aunque se habían olvidado de un calcetín de chica con el que ahora jugaba Edward, entretenido. Miraba hacia arriba, porque no podía evitar ver las señales que había en el cuerpo de la joven. Esos malditos moratones que aparecían de la nada, recordándole cada vez que los veía que pronto no iba a poder abrazarla jamás.

Quizás fue eso, o quizás no, que empezó a pensar que seriamente en seguir a sus padres a Nueva York. Porque, aunque se lo negara continuamente, sabía que Bella iba a morir. Y también sabía que lo que más pena le daba a la joven era hacerles daños a todos.

¿Sería ella más feliz si pensaba que él ya no sufriría más por ella?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

…

_Apenas había vuelto a hablarle desde que oyó la conversación de móvil que mantuvo con Jacob. Había vuelto a ella tras mucha reflexión; ella estaba segura que ese hijo era de él, no de Jacob. Y él intentaba mentalizarse de eso, porque si en algún momento llegaba a descubrir que ese hijo no era suyo, y que ella se estaba muriendo por salvarlo, no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Por muy egoísta y egocéntrico que sonara._

_No había llegado a preguntarle cómo era posible la existencia de esa duda sobre la paternidad del bebé; sabía perfectamente cuando había sucedido: la vez que él la había fallado, yéndose de Forks, yéndose de Portland. Dejándola sola en ese pueblo, muriéndose sin estar a su lado. Y se arrepentía, desde luego. Pero no había marcha atrás._

_Cuando esa mañana llegó al hospital y no la encontró en su habitación de siempre, se sobresaltó. Corrió a preguntarle a alguna enfermera, sin intentar parecer un paranoico, dónde estaba. La enfermera lo buscó en el ordenador, y luego añadió compungida:_

_—Se la han llevado para hacer unas pruebas, porque parecía estar empeorando._

_Se le heló el corazón unos instantes. Cuando había empezado a mejorar, había pensado que quizás ocurriría un milagro e iba a salvarse. Ahora veía que no, y se maldecía por haberla mirado mal cuando escuchó lo del bebé. Fuese o no fuese suyo, la quería a ella de todos modos._

_Llegó al lugar indicado, donde le estaban haciendo el TAC. Su padre salió a recibirlo, con expresión seria._

_—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, intentando entrar a verla._

_Su padre lo tomó por el hombro, para pararlo._

_—Ahora saldrá, tranquilo —le dijo—. Los resultados no han dado ningún resultado positivo. Cada vez está peor._

_Esas palabras fueron como otra puñalada por la espalda. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?_

_—No creo que le quede mucho tiempo. Y creo que ya hemos hecho tarde con el tratamiento —comentó Carlisle, tristemente._

_Edward se sentó en una de esas sillas de plástico que había por doquier, clavadas en la pared, para, según su nueva teoría, sujetar a las personas cuando las piernas les fallaban por culpa de una mala noticia._

_Notó cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más lentamente, por culpa del dolor._

* * *

_Bueno, nos acercamos al final. De hecho, ¡Quedan solo cuatro capítulos! Estoy empezando a ponerme ñoña con este fic, qué le vamos a hacer. La verdad es que todavía no he decidido cómo va a terminar, ni lo haré hasta que actualice el último capítulo, creo. _

_No sé qué os ha parecido el capítulo, pero espero que os haya gustado. Espero que no toméis a Edward por un ser insensible por lo que va a decidir (creo que cuando leáis el adelanto en el blog será obvio, pero bueno) y que intentéis poneros en su lugar; creo que es una persona que no sabe qué hacer… de hecho, nadie sabe en estas situaciones, ¿verdad?_

_Como siempre, agradecimientos a los reviews: **BellsCullenS, joli cullen, Diana Prenze, kxprii-StrawwBerries, yolabertay, Jos WeasleyC, yamitwilightadicts, Helennita Cullen, Wikkii Cullen, cami-vero, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, trishahudsonblack91, Bells Lopez, AnitadeHale934, LaaNgHOst, Rei Hino Cullen y goddes of night – cullen**. Gracias por estar siempre aquí apoyando este proyecto._

_Como empieza ya a ser costumbre, en mi blog (efffies . b l o g s p o t . c o m) vais a encontrar adelantos del fic. He decidido hacerlos todavía más cortos porque, a partir de ahora, puede que los capítulos se acorten. Ya comenté una vez que era para darle 'efecto', aunque no sé qué os parecerá. Son cortos pero intensos, a mi parecer, y creo que ya está bien así._

_¡Nos vemos dentro de una semana!_

_Besos,_

_Eri_


	15. La niña que se convirtió en chica mala

**Soy Bella Swan**

**La niña buena que se convirtió en una chica mala**

—¡Ni por asomo! —gritó Alice, alzándose de la mesa, ante la mirada atónita de sus padres. La verdad es que temían que se lo cogiera mal, pero no tan mal; Edward se apartó un poco de su hermana pequeña, porque tenía miedo que cogiera el tenedor e intentara atacarlos a todos, o algo parecido. Los enfados de su hermana eran temidos por toda la familia, pese a que fuera la menor de todos—. ¡No voy a volverme a ir!

Se estaba yendo del comedor cuando su madre la llamó. Ella hizo caso omiso, así que su padre intentó ponerse serio.

—¡Alice Marie Cullen! —le gritó, furioso—. ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —pero la joven ya había salido del comedor, y oyeron el golpe que pegó la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

Su madre se pasó la mano por el cabello, desesperada, mientras su padre volvía a sentarse. Ambos terminaron mirando a su hijo mayor, suplicantes. Sabían que si había algún miembro de esta familia que había logrado hablar con Alice en los momentos así era él, porque además de ser su hermano, era su amigo. Las suertes de que tu hermana sea tan lista que la metan en tu misma clase, pensó el joven sarcástico mientras dejaba la servilleta. No tenía otra opción.

Salió del comedor intentando buscar algún modo de hacer que Alice no le arrancara la cabeza, pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Mientras subía las escaleras interiorizaba las palabras que iba a utilizar con su hermana, aún conocedor que iba a olvidarlas en cuanto viera la fiereza en los ojos verdes de la joven. Suspiró antes de llamar a la puerta.

No esperaba encontrársela de ese modo, sentada en la cama y abrazada a la almohada. Parecía una niña de tres años que estuviera triste. Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó a su lado.

—No quiero volver a marcharme —gruñó enfadada—. Quiero quedarme contigo, aquí.

Edward enarcó una ceja, mirando atónito a su hermana. Su hermana lo miró atónito a él también.

—Oh —pronunció de pronto, pareciendo cada vez más sorprendida—. No. No. Edward —había dejado la almohada a un lado y en sus ojos volvía a arder la rabia—, ¿Tú te quedas, verdad? ¿Te quedas con Bella, no es así?

Su hermano se había levantado poco a poco de la cama y observaba cauteloso a Alice. ¿No lo había entendido cuando su padre le dijo 'Todos nos mudamos a Nueva York dentro de dos semanas'? El rostro de su hermana iba pasando de la incomprensión a la rabia absoluta. Lo estaba odiando más a él por dejar a Bella en Forks que a sus padres por separarla de su novio.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —la voz aguda de su hermana le perforó los oídos—. ¿Vas a dejarla? ¡¿Vas a abandonarla?

Le estaban doliendo esas palabras. Ni siquiera Bella se lo había tomado tan mal. La joven le había dicho 'Es comprensible' cuando él le explicó, tímidamente, que sus padres estaban insistiendo para que fuera con ellos a Nueva York. Bella no se había enfadado, no lo había mirado como si fuera un monstruo. Simplemente había sonreído y le había pedido que pasara un poco más de tiempo con ella antes de irse.

Edward se autoengañaba pensando que ella quería que se fuera, que todavía pensaba que si no se veían él dejaría de quererla y no sufriría cuando ella muriese; pensaba que todo aquello la hacía feliz, y él quería _hacerla feliz_, aunque en el fondo de su corazón supiera que todo era una farsa que había creado él mismo para no tener que verla cada vez más cerca de la muerte. Porque esa visión, las fiebres que la perseguían de vez en cuando, los moratones que marcaban su cuerpo y la insistente tos estaban empezando a calar en él como si fuera él el enfermo. ¿No podía ver su hermana que ver al amor de su vida morir lo estaba matando a él también? ¿Qué llegaría un punto en el que Edward no podría fingir ser feliz delante de ella?

No podía explicarle todo eso a su hermana, así que se contentó con responderle del mismo modo a todas sus pregunta:

—Sí.

Su hermana agarró la almohada y se la lanzó, furiosa.

—¡Eres un desgraciado, Edward! ¡Un jodido desgraciado gilipollas! —cuando vio que buscaba otra cosa para lanzarle, seguramente más contundente que la almohada, Edward creyó que era el momento adecuado par salir de esa habitación. Cerró detrás de si, oyendo el crujido de algo al romperse por el impacto contra la puerta. Suspiró, sintiéndose basura. Pero había escogido, entre aceptar delante de Bella que él no creía que ella fuera a sobrevivir a la leucemia, y sufrir con ella hasta que le llegara la hora, o desaparecer, y ahorrarle a la joven ver cómo lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Aunque ambas situaciones les hicieran daño a ambos.

…

Alice y Jasper fueron, la última tarde que la joven pasó en Forks, al mismo sitio donde habían tenido una primera cita. Bueno, algo parecido a una primera cita no oficial. Y allí estaban, ella con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y él cogiéndole la mano con fuerza. Como era Diciembre, a nadie le pareció muy raro que Alice se estuviera mocando todo el rato, hasta que una camarera, que se le acercó para tomarles el pedido, la miró extrañada.

—¿Se encuentra bien la señorita? —preguntó preocupada.

Alice la fulminó con la mirada.

—Púdrete —susurró mientras Jasper le decía a la camarera que era cosa del resfriado. Tras tomarles el pedido ('Dos chocolates calientes y dos magdalenas normales'), los dejó solos.

—Alice, no seas tan borde —se rió Jasper, quien sí que había escuchado el comentario de la chica hacia la camarera.

—Que no se meta en mi vida —se cruzó la joven de brazos, soltándose treinta segundos de la mano de Jasper, para volver a cogerla rápidamente.

De pronto, fue el joven quien parecía triste, mirándola intensamente.

—Te repito que en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho vuelvo —murmuró por lo bajo. Alice tenía la mala suerte, pensaba ella, de haber nacido el 31 de diciembre. Con esas, se marchaban de Forks antes de esa fecha, y no había conseguido que sus padres aceptaran que ya casi era mayor de edad. ¿Qué demonios importaba que hubiera una semana y media de diferencia? ¿Acaso pensaban que el día 31 ella iba a levantarse de la cama diciendo 'Soy una persona adulta'?

Jasper le dio las gracias a la camarera que les había traído los chocolates y las magdalenas, y Alice se limitó en mirar ese chocolate caliente y espeso. Cogió la cucharilla y lo removió con parsimonia. Sabía que sus padres solamente habían utilizado esa excusa para llevársela, pensando que ella no cruzaría el país sola para encontrarse con un amor adolescente. ¿Acaso creían que ella dejaría de querer a Jasper solamente por la distancia o no verlo en dos semanas? Sus padres eran, muchísimas veces, un par de idiotas que de tan maduros se estaban pudriendo.

Pero, pensara lo que pensara, siempre terminara llegando al mismo e irrevocable punto, donde se concentraba toda su rabia e impotencia.

—Edward es un desgraciado —murmuró, antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca—. ¡Ay! —chilló, quitándosela de golpe—. Quema —murmuró.

Jasper la miraba seriamente. Él sí que había hablado con Edward sobre sus motivos y razones para hacer aquello y, aunque Jasper se había percatado del autoengaño del joven al pensar que si se iba, todos iban a ser más felices, no lo culpaba. Que Jasper en su vida hubiera dejado a Alice moribunda para irse con sus padres a Nueva York no significaba que no pudiera entender que Edward sintiera miedo ante esa situación. Jasper no estaba pensando puesto en la situación, porque Alice no estaba cada vez más cerca del lecho de muerte, sino que estaba comiéndose enfadada un chocolate caliente; no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado él en esa misma situación.

—Cuidarás de Bella, ¿Verdad? —inquirió de pronto Alice, con los ojos acuosos de nuevo. Jasper sonrió y apretó su mano con fuerza.

—La cuidaré por los dos hasta que vuelvas —concluyó besando, por sorpresa de la joven, su mano.

Alice volvió a sonreír, olvidándose de su hermano.

No iba a dejar a Jasper por vivir al otro lado del país. No iba a dejar a Jasper por no verse durante dos semanas (o tres meses, o el tiempo que fuera). No iba a dejarlo mientras él lo quisiera y ella lo quisiera a él, lo tenía más que claro. Su hermano era un imbécil por dejar a Bella.

—No te vas a cansar de no verme, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jasper, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

Alice abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber qué responder, antes de soltar una enorme carcajada, que hizo que media cafetería se volviera hacia ella.

—No, Jasper —le dijo dulcemente—. No voy a dejarte para nada del mundo.

El chico también sonrió.

Tras eso, la acompañó hacia su casa. Se iban esa misma noche a las cuatro de la madrugada, y no iba a poder despedirse de nadie. También lo prefería así, porque sino hubiera sido muy difícil decirles adiós a todos. Sobre todo a Jasper y a Bella.

Abrazó a Jasper con fuerza, mientras él le daba muchos besos por todos los sitios a los que podía llegar, haciendo, finalmente, que Alice se riera divertida.

—Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

…

Los Cullen ya habían estado una vez en Nueva York, visitando a unos amigos de Carlisle. Pero Alice lo recordaba de otro modo. Ahora, esa impresionante metrópoli le parecía un lugar oscuro, peligroso y desconocido. Además, no había encontrado todavía nada que le gustara, y eso que ya llevaba allí más de una semana.

Había hecho un calendario mental para contar cuántos días le faltaban para poder tener los dieciocho, largarse a Forks, encontrar trabajo y alquilar un piso. Tenía suficiente dinero en el banco para poder hacer lo último nada más llegar, pero le parecía más maduro encontrar trabajo primero. Así no iba a depender única y exclusivamente de sus padres, pensó.

El apartamento estaba en el piso veintitrés de un enorme rascacielos. Tenía unos impresionantes ventanales en todas las estancias que ofrecías vistas espectaculares de la ciudad, o de los pisos de enfrente, dependiendo de cómo lo miraras. Ella se había apoderado de la habitación más pequeña que había, y todavía no había desempaquetado más de lo necesario. La ropa y algún utensilio para el colegio, aunque se negaba a hacer los deberes.

En la universidad donde les habían matriculado (un lugar demasiado estricto donde los trataban como a niños de tres años) les hicieron pasar un pequeño examen para ver a qué nivel se encontraban en comparación con sus compañeros. 'Muy bajo' les dijeron a ambos hermanos, y ahora, que todo el mundo se encontraba preparando y celebrando las fiestas navideñas, a ellos les obligaban a asistir a un maldito curso para tener el mismo 'nivel' que todos sus compañeros.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre, y ni ese día iban a dejarlos descansar. Aunque Alice, pese al desespero de sus padres, iba allí y no hacía absolutamente nada, le molestaba tener que madrugar cada día para ir a calentar una silla.

—Espero que hoy no tengan que llamarme del cursillo —comentó Carlisle, cuando la vio salir de su habitación con el uniforme. Además eso, les obligaban a llevar un horrible uniforme.

A su lado, Edward se comía el desayuno como un autómata. Ese era su nuevo rol: desde que habían llegado a Nueva York, hacía todo lo que le mandaban, pero a desgana. Deberes, comer, salir con sus padres, limpiar la habitación, asistir a ese cursillo de repaso. Y, aunque pareciera no tener vida ante los ojos de Alice, sus padres estaban encantados con el _comportamiento maduro de Edward._

—A ver si haces como tu hermano —le indicó su madre, mientras se despedía de su padre, que iba a trabajar.

Alice enarcó una ceja. Al parecer sus padres querían dos hijos zombies. Para eso podían haberlos abandonado en Forks, que iban a molestarles menos.

Nada más sentarse en la silla de la cocina para desayunar, escuchó su teléfono sonando en su habitación. Sabía quién era, así que dejó la comida en el plato y se dirigió hacia allí con una alegría inusitada. Jasper y ella se llamaban por la mañana y por la noche; algunas veces también a medio día.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —le deseó su novio nada más descolgar al teléfono. Alice le había mandado un regalo por correo, sin saber que él había hecho lo mismo pero que, por las circunstancias que se sucederían ese día, no iba a ver hasta pasadas tres semanas más.

—¡Feliz Navidad para ti también! —le repuso ella, tumbándose en la cama—. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Haréis una fiesta esta noche?

Jasper le explicó que Emmett y Rosalie habían planeado una fiestecilla en la casa del primero, con varios ex compañeros del instituto, para celebrar la Navidad. Alice se murió de ganas de estar allí, pero tuvo que conformarse con pasar esa noche con sus padres. De pronto, tuvo una genial idea.

Quería llamar a Bella para saber cómo estaba. De hecho, quería hacer eso desde dos días atrás, pero no tenía valor para ver cuanto daño seguía haciéndole su hermano. La última vez que hablaron la joven se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente y había terminado por cortar la llamada con Alice, ante la impotencia de esta.

—Desgraciado —murmuró, refiriéndose a su hermano antes de ir a desayunar algo.

…

Llegaban a ese horrible cursillo con media hora de retraso. Como no habían estado nunca antes de Nueva York por Navidad no sabían el caos que se organizaba de coche y Esme, que muy contenta quería llevar a sus hijos a la facultad, empezaba a perder la paciencia. Alice estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, pues Edward siempre se apropiaba del asiento del copiloto, al ser mayor que ella.

La joven miraba por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal medio empañado del coche. Su madre le estaba explicando algo a Edward sobre los regalos de Navidad de los abuelos, y Alice intentaba concentrarse en el ruido exterior de los coches cada vez que su hermano hablaba. Nunca en su vida se había enfadado de ese modo con Edward, pero creía que estaba tan equivocado, y se sentía tan decepcionada con él, que no podía hacer menos.

Finalmente llegaron delante del campus.

—Recordad que hoy ni papá ni yo estaremos para la comida —les dijo su madre—. Coged un autobús, pero no os metáis en el metro —estaba realmente paranoica con eso—. ¡Tenéis la comida en la nevera!

Ninguno de sus hijos repuso nada mientras bajaban del coche y se acercaban al edificio del cursillo. Estaba en medio de una gran avenida y tenía un patio interior, de lo más pequeño comparado con cualquier otro en el que hubieran estado los hermanos Cullen. Nada más entrar por la puerta principal apareció su tutora, con clara cara de molestia.

—Les parecerá bonito, ¿no? —gruñó furiosa. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con expresión seria todo el tiempo—. Abrimos el día de Navidad para que alumnos retrasados como ustedes puedan venir a seguir el nivel de los otros estudiantes y llegan una hora tarde.

Alice enarcó una ceja. Cierto, se habían confundido y llegaban una hora tarde. Entonces, se percató de lo que le había dicho esa mujer. ¿Retrasados? ¿Ella? ¿Qué la habían adelantado un curso porque se aburría con los de su edad cuando tenía seis años? Fulminó a esa mujer con la mirada.

—Cierto —susurró con veneno en la voz—. Sería mejor que cerrasen el curso. Yo me voy.

Ante la estupefacción de Edward, Alice rehizo el camino que acababa de hacer hacia el exterior. Cuando su hermano la alcanzó, ella ya estaba en la calle llamando a un taxi.

—¿Dónde vas, Alice? —preguntó molesto Edward. Su hermana no se volteó—. ¡Alice!

—Me voy a Forks —gruñó por lo bajo—, y ni se te ocurra intentar detenerme o seguirme, a no ser que quieras venir conmigo.

Edward dudó unos instantes. Finalmente, cuando vio que Alice había parado a un taxi y se disponía a subir en él, Edward la siguió, sin saber si quería pararla o quería volver con ella a Forks.

…

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamar a papá o a mamá! —chilló Alice, cuando vio que su hermano estaba cogiendo su teléfono. Le pegó un golpe, y el aparato cayó al suelo. Le saltó la batería y la tapa de esta por el suelo. Aprovechando que su hermano estaba entretenido montando su teléfono, Alice se acercó a la primera agencia de viajes que encontró.

—Querría un billete para el primer vuelo que salga hacia Seattle o Tacoma, o algún sitio que quede cerca de estos —le dijo a la azafata. La mujer sonrió y empezó a buscar en su ordenador.

—Tenemos un vuelo para dentro de tres horas y media hacia Tacoma —le explicó, leyendo la pantalla del ordenador—, también hay otro para Olympia en dos horas —continuó—, ¡Ah! Y uno hacia un pequeño pueblo, pero queda algo lejos de Seattle, se llama Forks, y el vuelo sale en una hora.

Alice sonrió satisfecha.

—El que va hacia Forks me viene que ni pintado —le entregó la tarjeta de crédito y el pasaporte a la mujer.

Edward se acercó a ella, exasperado.

—Alice, por favor —le suplicó—. Sólo quedan dos semanas, no te vayas hoy. Es Navidad.

La joven se volteó hacia su hermano y enarcó una ceja.

—Como si fuera el día del Apocalipsis —le gruñó—. Yo me vuelvo donde debo estar, porque sé lo que quiero. ¿Lo sabes tú, Edward? ¿Has dejado de verdad a Bella para no volver jamás?

El joven se quedó parado, sin saber qué responderle.

—Porque le has hecho daño, Edward —continuó su hermana—, mucho más del que puedas haberte imaginado. Y me importan un comino tus estúpidos motivos —le cortó, al ver que su hermano había hecho un intento de hablar—, porque todos hemos visto que lo has hecho porque era la opción fácil. Huir del problema.

Edward se enfadó.

—¿Huir del problema? —gruñó—. ¿De qué he huido? Cada noche, antes de dormirme, pienso en ella, en el daño que le está haciendo que me haya ido, en que yo querría estar junto a ella hasta el final.

Alice lo miró escéptica.

—Entonces ven conmigo a Forks.

Se lo planteó seriamente. Por un momento estaba olvidando todas las convicciones había tenido hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué la había dejado? Y, como una película, recordó todos los síntomas de la joven, cada vez más enferma, apagándose poco a poco. Se había ido porque no quería verla morir, aunque quería estar a su lado. Quería mantener inalterable su recuerdo, y sabía que, tarde o temprano, ella misma le hubiera pedido que se fuera. Que la dejara, porque Bella era así. Era una situación complicada.

—No puedo —concluyó.

Su hermana pasó por su salo sin dirigirle ninguna mirada, y se dirigió hacia la zona de embarque. Edward se quedó parado. Finalmente, encendió su teléfono.

—¿Papá? —su padre se iba a enfadar, su madre se iba a poner histérica. Era mejor el primero—. Estoy en el aeropuerto. Alice va a coger un avión dentro de una hora. Quiere volver a Forks.

…

Jasper había recibido un mensaje muy raro a media mañana.

_A las seis de la tarde, en la terminal B, en el aeropuerto de Forks_.

Se extrañó. Ese aeropuerto era mayormente utilizado para vuelos comerciales y de mercaderías, aunque sabía que, de vez en cuando, había algún avión que llegaba desde alguna punta del país. ¿Pero un Nueva York — Forks? Sonaba de lo más extraño, aunque de lo más prometedor.

Y allí estaba, junto con Bella, esperando en el aeropuerto. La había ido a buscar, había pensado que si Alice volvía, Edward también y, por primera vez en una semana, la joven empezó a sonreír. La había sacado a rastras de una fiesta familiar con sus abuelos en casa, y se la había llevado hacia el pequeño aeropuerto de Forks, que quedaba a varios kilómetros al norte del pueblo.

—Siempre había pensado que este aeropuerto era totalmente inútil —comentó ella, sentada en uno de los bancos de espera.

Según un tablón electrónico que había encima de la salida de la terminal, el vuelo ya estaba aterrizando. Jasper se emocionó. Hacía una semana y poco más que no veía a Alice, pero se le había hecho tan eterno como si hubieran estado dos vidas sin verse. Sabía que eso sonaba realmente cursi, pero era lo que él había sentido. A su lado, Bella observaba expectante la salida de la terminal.

Y allí la vio.

Alice acababa de aparecer cargada con la mochila y los libros de la universidad y su uniforme de facultad divina. Cuando lo reconoció a él, corrió a darle un abrazo. Él lo correspondió, culminándolo con un beso.

Finalmente, los dos se acercaron a Bella, que seguía con la mirada fija por el punto donde había aparecido Alice.

—No está aquí —le dijo, sentándose a su lado—. No ha querido volver.

Bella hizo un mueca de dolor tan espantosa, que tanto Jasper como Alice se olvidaron de que hacía tiempo que no se veían, y se pasaron lo que quedaba de noche sintiéndose mal por Bella, mientras ella lloraba en su habitación.

* * *

**_(Vuelvo a subir por culpa de un pequeño problema. Puse que iban al instituto en lugar de a la universidad. Siempre quise referirme a la universidad, pero se me fue la olla. Creo que he arreglado todos los sitios donde salía mal. Perdón por las molestias.)_**

_Esta vez comento rápido y algo enfadada. Lo primero porque tengo mucho sueño, creo que he pillado una gripe y me iré a dormir ya. Antes de irme a la cama, por eso, quería dejaros esto, porque ya tocaba._

_Lo segundo porque, como siempre, iba a poner los nombres de quienes dejaron review y pasé por la sección de stats (que te dice cuanta gente lee tu historia). Agradezco enormemente todos estos reviews que me habéis dejado, pero ver que había más de 200 vistazos me ha enfadado. Cuando esto sucede al principio de un fic no le doy importancia, pero tras quince capítulos, ¿De verdad tanto os cuesta dejar un comentario? _

_No me refiero a los que, por alguno motivo, de vez en cuando no podéis comentar o comentáis más adelante; para mi vosotros sois una fuente de alegría muy grande. Me refiero a todos los demás, aunque sé que no lo hacen con malas intenciones. No exijo reviews a cambio de las actualizaciones del fic. Simplemente creo que es ridículo tomarse el tiempo de leerse 15 capítulos de una historia y tener el valor de cerrar la web sin más miramientos. Escribo para mí, pero publico para vosotros. Creo que con esto basta. _

_Esta vez no habrá adelanto. Si cambiara de opinión lo colgaría en el blog y dejaría un aviso aquí. Quedan 3 capítulos para el desenlace._

_Gracias de verdad por los reviews, no os merecéis el enfado que es por culpa de otros y, seguramente, mañana os los contestaré uno por uno (a no ser que realmente me ponga enferma, entonces creo que ni tocaré el ordenador)._

_Nos vemos dentro de una semana._

_Besos,_

_Eri._


	16. Flaqueza

**Soy Bella Swan**

**Flaqueza**

Aunque la enfermedad parecía estable según los últimos informes médicos y sus padres y amigos estaban de lo más felices con aquella noticia, Bella no podía hacer más que fingir falsas sonrisas de felicidad. No podía negar que la estabilidad de la leucemia era algo que la hacía sentirse bien, pero en esos días le tocaba vivir algo peor que eso. La llegada de la Navidad había terminado por destruir su poca estabilidad emocional. Era incapaz de salir de casa si no era acompañada por alguno de sus amigos o sus padres, pero cuando veía los tatuajes que se habían hecho los primeros, lo único que podía hacer era intentar contener las lágrimas.

Alice había vuelto, pero él no. Él seguía en Nueva York, llamándola cada día, pero ella ya no quería cogerle el teléfono. No entendía por qué, si su hermana había vuelto por amor, él no había podido hacer lo mismo. Esas fechas le recordaban a la Navidad pasada, cuando ella había tenido el accidente junto a Jacob volviendo de Olympia. Recordaba la actitud de Edward por aquel entonces, cómo de celoso se había llegado a poner porque ella visitaba a Jacob constantemente, y todo lo que habían vivido juntos. ¿Por qué él ya no quería estar con ella?

Imaginaba que, finalmente, tras su insistencia, el joven había optado por la parte fácil: alejarse de ella para no sufrir cuando muriese. Tanto que se lo había llegado a pedir, y ahora que él había hecho lo que ella en un principio quería, resultaba ser que no podía vivir con la idea de no tenerlo cerca. No podía contestarle al teléfono, porque oír su voz iba a ser una tortura. Tampoco quería saber qué iba a decirle, ni por qué la llamaba. Prefería pensar que se sentía culpable y que simplemente llamaba para pedirle perdón y tener la conciencia tranquila.

Faltaban pocos días ya para celebrar fin de año. Jacob le había mandado varios mensajes invitándola a su fiesta de Nochevieja. Cuando ella se había negado a ir, él le había dicho que iba a llevársela a rastras si no quería ir, así que ahora se limitaba también a ignorar a su mejor amigo.

Sonó de nuevo el teléfono debajo de su almohada. Eran las once de la mañana de un sábado helado. Vio que era Alice.

—¡Buenos días, Bella! —exclamó la chica.

La aludida sonrió, contagiándose de la súbita alegría de su amiga. Alice estaba muy feliz últimamente: vivía en casa de Jasper, iban a todos los sitios juntos, y los padres de él parecían estar encantados con tenerla en casa. La envidiaba muchísimo.

—Buenos días —contestó ella—. ¿Qué quieres?

Su amiga le explicó que Jacob la había llamado para que hablase con ella y la intentara convencer para ir a la fiesta de Nochevieja. Bella se mosqueó, pero pensó que quizás lo que debía hacer era ir un rato y luego volver a su casa para disfrutar de su soledad.

—Está bien —concluyó tras treinta minutos de argumentos en pro de su asistencia a la fiesta—. Pero me iré cuando yo quiera.

Alice soltó varias exclamaciones de alegría.

Bella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, para darse una ducha. Aunque la enfermedad siguiera estable sus signos seguían visibles por todo su cuerpo. Había perdido mucho peso, debido también al tratamiento, y los extraños hematomas seguían surcando su piel. Por otro lado acostumbraba a tener dolores en las articulaciones y por eso prefería pasarse el día tumbada sin hacer nada.

—Estás horrible —se dijo, mirándose al espejo, que le devolvió una visión de una Bella cada vez más decaída.

…

Alice y Jasper pasaron a recogerla de camino a La Push. Debido al tratamiento los médicos le habían aconsejado no conducir y sus padres se lo prohibieron terminantemente. Subió al asiento trasero y vio, extrañada, como Jasper y Alice la observaban atónitos.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió ella, preocupada.

Su amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Estás fabulosa —comentó Jasper con un hilo de voz, preocupado seguramente por lo que pudiera pensar Alice. Pero la joven parecía estar tan encandilada como su novio.

Su madre le había prestado el vestido. Era de color negro azabache, con telas vaporosas en la falda, que llegaba hacia las rodillas. Luego se había vestido con unas medias tupidas de color azul noche, y se había puesto unas bailarinas. Se veía más elegante de lo que ella misma pretendía, pero no había encontrado otro modo de que no se le vieran los hematomas. El vestido era de cuello alto y manga larga; las medias eran demasiado tupidas para que se vieran. Si se veían la gente no dejaría de mirarla con (todavía más) lástima. Y no iba a pavonearse delante de todos para que sintieran pena por ella.

Durante el trayecto hacia La Push, Alice estuvo hablando acerca de la estancia en casa de los Whitlock. Los padres de Jasper, una pareja encantadora que no trabajaba en el pueblo, habían acogido a Alice sin ningún reparo; sabían que su hijo era un chico serio y maduro, y que jamás les propondría semejante locura si no sintiera algo realmente fuerte por esa chica. Además de estar encantada con los padres, Alice se divertía con Joshua, el hermano pequeño de Jasper, cuando su novio iba a la universidad. Desgraciadamente, a ella no la habían vuelto a aceptar tras haberse dado de baja mes y medio antes. Pero eso no la preocupaba, porque Jasper había dejado la residencia donde vivía y había vuelto a Forks para estar con ella, tragándose cada día kilómetros y kilómetros para poder ir a clase.

—Era lo mínimo —se quejó la chica, con ironía—, yo volví de Nueva York.

Nada más hubo terminado la frase, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. A Bella se le aguaron los ojos en una milésima de segundo pensando en Edward, quien no había regresado para estar con ella. Jasper cambió de tema rápidamente, explicándoles que en el último partido de baloncesto de la universidad en la que estaba Emmett, el aludido había terminado a tortazo limpio con un jugador de otro equipo. Alice escuchó atentamente lo que contaba, pero Bella tenía la cabeza a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

La joven ya había estado muchas veces en las fiestas de fin de año de La Push. Habilitaban un pequeño centro de deportes donde los jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) de la reserva iban a pasar la noche. Normalmente eran fiestas donde se prohibía el alcohol, pero siempre había alguien que lo colaba y terminaba emborrachando a media reserva.

Aparcaron cerca de un deportivo rojo, que Bella reconoció como el de Rosalie. La rubia sonrió cuando los vio llegar y bajó del coche, precedida por Emmett, quien se acercó a Bella y le dio un apretujón tan fuerte que casi le rompe los huesos. Él era el único que no parecía entristecerse cuando la veía, sino que le sonreía como siempre y le contaba historias divertidas para hacerla reír; la verdad era que pocos conseguían hacerlo y ella le estaba muy agradecida.

—Te queda muy bien el vestido —comentó Rosalie. Todo un cumplido, pensó Bella. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa, notando como un extraño calor nacía en su interior. Había estado demasiado tiempo triste y sola; verlos a (casi) todos la esta empezando a animar—. Jacob nos espera dentro, con Quil y Embry —explicó, haciendo una mueca divertida. Desde luego, ese no era el ambiente de fiesta que le gustaba a Rosalie.

Así, el grupito se dirigió hacia el pequeño pabellón donde se realizaría la mítica fiesta de La Push. Bella no podía dejar de pensar que quizás esa sería la última fiesta que celebraría allí y la pena volvía a ella.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Jacob, entre la pequeña multitud que empezaba a congregarse en el lugar. Se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo algo más flojo que el de Emmett, pero mucho más largo. Se veía realmente feliz de tenerla allí, y la joven se sintió un poco mejor. Todavía quedaba gente que prefería estar a su lado aunque supieran que quizás iba a morirse.

Jacob la cogió de la mano y se la llevó en dirección opuesta a la que habían llegado. Tras cruzar la multitud que bailaba al son de la música se encontraron delante de la barra, donde habían dejado, claramente, varias botellas de vodka.

—¿Debo recordarte nuestra tradición? —le sonrió divertido.

No era necesario, la verdad. Llevaba esperando ese momento desde que había aceptar ir a la fiesta, aunque jamás iba a reconocerlo. Cada año ella, Jacob y algunas veces también Quil y Embry, pillaban la cogorza del año para despedirlo. Algo le dijo que esa vez no iba a ser diferente.

—Prepárate para perder —sonrió Bella. Ganaba el último que perdiera el equilibrio (así que Jacob no lo tenía muy difícil para ganar, puesto que Bella no tenía equilibrio aunque estuviera sobria).

Prepararon la primera ronda, mientras los demás se unían a ellos.

…

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado al día siguiente cómo había terminado en la casa de Jacob, hubiera sido incapaz de responderle. De hecho, en ese momento, era incapaz de recordar cómo se llamaba ella misma. Quizás algo parecido a Becca, pero no estaba segura del todo. A ser sinceros, había adivinado que él se llamaba Jacob porque un par de chicos indios se habían despedido de él de ese modo.

Y allí estaba ella. Tumbada en su cama mientras el joven la observaba con cautela. Acababa de preguntarle algo, pero no lo había entendido.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió vocalizando muy poco.

Él sonrió nervioso.

—¿Cómo estás? —repitió el joven.

Ella sonrió divertida.

—Mejor que nunca —gruñó por lo bajo—. Nunca había estado mejor que ahora.

Y era verdad. Porque sabía que tenía problemas, que no era feliz y que se sentía impotente. Pero ahora le daba igual. Aunque no pudiera ni mantenerse de pie, se sentía como una SuperWoman. Si es que eso existía, claro.

—¿Quién ha ganado el concurso? —inquirió divertida, recordando algo, de pronto.

Él sonrió.

—Por primera vez, tú —le repuso, tumbándose a su lado—. Ahora en serio, Bella —ajá, así que se llamaba Bella—. ¿Cómo estás?

La joven suspiró, bajando un poco de la nube para volver a la realidad.

—He estado peor, Jake —dijo, en una voz más natural. El subidón empezaba a bajar, y devolvía a Bella a su dura realidad. Nada era perfecto, ni había nada que pudiera hacer para que lo fuera.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre él? —preguntó el joven a regañadientes.

Bella enarcó una ceja. Era extraño que Jacob le sacara ese tema. Negó con la cabeza; no quería hablar de él. No quería volver a verlo en su vida. No quería ver esos ojos verdes que la miraban con intensidad. No quería notar nunca más esos labios recorriéndole la piel. No quería notar esos fuertes brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo que la protegía de todo.

Edward Cullen se había acabado en su vida. Quería dejar de quererlo para siempre jamás. Quería olvidarlo.

—No quiero saber nada de él —concluyó al final.

Notó como Jacob luchaba por esconder una sonrisa de victoria que se dibujaba en su rostro. Seguramente él había sido el único que se había alegrado de que Edward se fuera a Nueva York y no quisiera regresar. Todos sabían que Edward había perdido a Bella, dejándola, aunque ella le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera. Le había demostrado que era incapaz de estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, y eso no era algo que se perdonara con facilidad.

Jacob la abrazó con dulzura. Ella se dejó abrazar. Ambos sabían que no era buena idea lo que estaba apunto de suceder, pero él llevaba esperándolo años y ella pensaba que si sucedía, quizás lograría quitarse de la cabeza a Edward. Y no había otra cosa que deseara más en ese momento.

Así que, cuando Jacob le desabrochó el primer botón que ataba el vestido por la espalda, ella no se negó. Tampoco lo hizo cuando él empezó a besarla. En realidad, por primera vez, notó algo electrizante en aquel beso.

Jamás iba a reconocer que, aunque pretendiera todo lo contrario, estaba imaginando que era otro quien la besaba.

…

Dos semanas después de fin de año tuvo que repetir las pruebas. Esta vez se llevó una mala noticia, porque las pruebas dieron resultados no tan positivos.

—No pueden considerarse negativos —les explicó el médico de Seattle, donde hacía el tratamiento—, pero tampoco se pueden considerar positivos.

Bella entendió que era una manera de mentalizarlos para lo peor. Una enfermedad de esas no podía considerarse nada neutral, así que terminaron por entender que era una cosa realmente negativa. Volvieron a Forks sin decir nada. Sus padres no podían mirarla a los ojos, porque si lo hacían se echaban a llorar. Realmente, nada le iba bien.

Porque acostarse con Jacob no había sido una beuna idea. Para nada del mundo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó desnuda a su lado, se sintió basura. No había conseguido olvidar a Edward (como ya sabía que pasaría) y había estado imaginando que era él quien estaba a su lado toda la noche; se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Jacob (realmente lo había hecho), para nada. Y lo peor era que él se había sentido tan dolido cuando ella le dijo que se arrepentía de lo sucedido, que no la había vuelto a llamar desde entonces.

Llegaron a su casa y la joven subió a la habitación. Le costaba una infinidad moverse, porque le dolían sobremanera las rodillas. El médico le había dicho que era cosa de la enfermedad, y que solamente podía tomar antinflamatorios y esperar a que hicieran efecto. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor eran los mareos, que la volvían loca.

Porque cuando se mareaba, era como si delirara. Tenía que tumbarse, cerrar los ojos y esperar. Pero mientras eso sucedía, todo a su alrededor tenía una presencia distinta. Cuando sucedía eso, ella aprovechaba para imaginar que vivía en una vida mejor. Que no estaba enferma, que él estaba a su lado, y que la gente no la miraba con lástima. Se estaba volviendo una adicta a los mareos, que la dejaban levitando de ese cuerpo marchito durante unos minutos.

Pero luego volvía a la realidad. Volvía el dolor y la conciencia. Y era desgraciada de nuevo. Así que, finalmente, tomó una decisión.

Cuando se hubo encerrado en su habitación, cogió el teléfono móvil y tecleó con lentitud.

"_Te necesito a mi lado_"

Dudó unos instantes antes de mandarle el mensaje. No podía seguir viviendo sin él a su lado, independientemente de la enfermedad. Y, por muy egoísta que fuera, sabía que él volvería a su lado, porque él también sufría. Por haberla dejado por egoísta. Porque la quería.

Unos instantes más tarde, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Bella? —dijo esa voz ronca.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la escuchaba? Pese a la distancia que los separaba, ella tuvo la sensación de tenerlo a su lado. Iba a perdonarlo por haber hecho lo que ella le había pedido tantas veces, estaba convencida. Si él volvía, no iba a reprocharle haberse ido. Porque lo necesitaba.

—Te quiero, Edward —susurró ella, entre sollozos.

—Bella, estoy en Forks.

Esa frase la paralizó unos instantes. ¿Había vuelto?

—Acabo de llegar, estoy en la parada de autobuses —continuó el joven, dudoso—. Estoy esperando un taxi y vengo a tu casa.

Fue como una descarga de energía. De pronto, no le dolía nada. No se sentía débil. No había nada que pudiera eclipsar la felicidad que se estaba desbordando en su interior. Él había vuelto antes de que ella se lo pidiera, arrepentido y avergonzado, pero había vuelto. Le gritó al teléfono que no se moviera, salió de su habitación con una energía renovada que dejó atónitos a sus padres, cogió las llaves de su coche, y condujo hacia la estación de autobuses.

Allí estaba él. Sentado encima de su propio equipaje y con la expresión de quien sabe que ha cometido el peor error de su vida. Paró el coche, y corrió hacia él. Cuando la abrazo con una necesidad fervorosa sintió como si el color volviera a su vida. De pronto, todo parecía bonito otra vez. Se sentía viva de nuevo.

…

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, no me diréis esta vez que he sido tan trágica, ¿verdad? Creo que no ha estado mal el capítulo =) Espero que os haya gustado y que se hayan aclarado varias dudas. Cada vez falta menos para el final (un capítulo y el epílogo). ¡No me lo puedo creer! Espero que perdonéis a Edward por haberse ido, próximamente dará sus correspondientes disculpas. Pero como ya dije, no es perfecto, y a veces la gente se equivoca._

_Siento el enfado que cogí en la última actualización. Os pido perdón por haber sido tan antipática, pero es que no me encontraba del todo bien (la verdad es que sigo algo enfermita)._

_Gracias a **Hikari-Strif10, joli cullen, msteppa, Samillan, MLFElektragedia, Jos WeasleyC, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, Vikki Cullen, tamara1986, Hime-chan, yolabertay, sophia18, Diana Prenze, trishahudsonblack91, VictoriamarieHale, mamichuela, LiahDragga, BellsCullenS, goddes of night – cullen, AnitadeHale934, Mariannnaaa, twifanMarie, Coona, .isa, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat, Rei Hino Cullen, ivania, yamitwilightadicts, EdwardKaname y Paula**. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios._

_Bueno, recordar que subiré un adelanto del próximo capítulo (¡El último adelanto del último capítulo, porque no subiré NADA del epílogo!) en mi blog (h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m) Buscad también en la sección de adelantos el adelanto de **Mezzaluna**, que empezará pronto (en una semanita, más o menos)._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Eri._


	17. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

**Soy Bella Swan**

**¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?**

Nadie podía negar que la marcha de Edward había destrozado por completo el ánimo de Bella. Se había pasado semanas sin querer hablar con nadie ni hacer absolutamente nada; parecía un alma en pena. Del mismo modo, tampoco había quien pudiera negar que su regreso hubiera causado una reacción totalmente opuesta. Bella parecía una joven llena de vitalidad; de hecho, lo era.

Aunque todos los que habían visto sufrir a Bella por culpa de Edward se sentían reacios a aceptarlo de la misma buena gana con la que lo había aceptado ella, todos parecían contentos de verla tan animada.

Carlisle y Esme se habían dado cuenta del error cuando consiguieron hablar con Alice pasado fin de año. Esta les dijo lo realmente estúpidos que habían sido por llevárselos tan lejos de Forks, cuando debían estar era allí. Habían aceptado que ella se quedara con Jasper y hablaron con su hijo acerca de su comportamiento. Todo el mundo parecía entender que Edward se había ido por miedo a lo que podía pasar, pero nadie lograba entenderlo del todo.

Ninguno de los que había hablado con él entendía porqué se iba del lado de la persona que supuestamente más amaba en ese mundo cuando más lo necesitaba. Desde luego, les había dicho Edward finalmente a todos los que habían decidido darle lecciones de comportamiento, eso era porque ellos jamás habían sabido con tanta claridad que iban a perder su única razón de vivir.

Pero fue hablar con Carlisle y Esme, quienes pensaban que Edward ya no quería a Bella y que por eso había aceptado irse, lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Fue entonces cuando entendió que Bella debía estar pensando lo mismo. Y decidió volver. Porque quería estar con ella. Estar lejos no había funcionado. Ambos habían sufrido y seguían sufriendo. Finalmente creyó que era mejor volver con ella. Arrepentido y arrastrándose para que lo perdonara, si era necesario. Jamás pensó que ella se lanzaría a sus brazos de ese modo.

Pero Edward no podía permitirse el hecho de dejar que ella lo perdonara sin más. Sin una triste explicación o una mínima charla sobre su error. Por eso la invitó ese día a comer en su casa. Sus padres todavía no habían vendido el enorme casalote de Forks, así que él y Alice lo habían recuperado de nuevo, mientras sus padres arreglaban las cosas en Nueva York antes de regresar.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando la vio entrar. Ella sonrió dulcemente y él sintió la necesidad irrefrenable de besarla. Un beso suave que se convirtió en una locura mientras subían hacia la habitación de Edward.

No podía negarlo. Se habían hecho de menos emocionalmente, pero también físicamente. En los últimos días apenas habían salido de la habitación del chico, entre besos y caricias, jugando dentro de las sábanas de su cama.

Y, por mucho que supiera que debía hablar seriamente sobre lo que le había hecho, era incapaz de refrenarse cuando ella lo miraba juguetona con aquellos ojos castaños enormes que le robaban los suspiros. La abrazó con fuerza buscando aquellos deseados besos.

Cada vez que la acariciaba sabía cuanto la había echado de menos y el corazón le daba una punzada de dolor ante la idea de volverse a separar. Aunque hubiera sido por culpa suya, no concebía un futuro sin ella a su lado.

La estrujó entre sus brazos, notando su suave piel contra la suya. Era demasiado provocador tenerla de ese modo, pero debía hablar con ella.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de este tema —dijo, al fin—. Pero yo creo que te debo una disculpa y una explicación.

Ella se volteó para quedar de cara a él, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Has regresado —se encogió de hombros—. No hay nada que puedas decir que pueda superar esta disculpa.

A él se le contagió la sonrisa.

—Debo hacerlo —concluyó—. Sé que te he fallado, pero no volverá a suceder. Pasaré el resto de nuestra existencia contigo —le susurró al oído, abrazándola—. Tanto si dura seis meses como si dura dos años o cien años —la besó con fuerza—. Jamás te fallaré de nuevo.

Bella esperó a que él continuara.

—Tenía miedo de perderte —le susurró al oído—, de ver cómo te marchitabas y sentirme impotente. Pensé que, en tu lugar, yo hubiera preferido que no me vieras en este estado. Por eso cedí después de que insistieras en que me fuera, en que dejáramos estar nuestra relación.

La joven notó cómo se le empañaban los ojos al recordar aquellos días que había pasado sin él a su lado; cómo de triste había llegado a sentirse.

—Pero después me di cuenta del error. Yo debía haber estado a tu lado desde buen principio, hasta que toda esta pesadilla acabe y te cures —la apretó contra sus brazos. No iba a pensar en la otra posibilidad—. Lo siento tanto, Bella…

Ella sonrió aceptando ese beso y reanudando lo que ya habían terminado.

…

Había un pequeño asunto que Bella todavía debía solucionar. Sabía que Jacob se había enfadado cuando supo del regreso de Edward; Quil y Embry le habían mandado un mensaje para explicárselo, temiendo cómo podía reaccionar él cuando la viera a ella o al joven. Finalmente, Bella hizo acopio de valor y, tras pedirle a los dos amigos de su antiguo mejor amigo que la acompañaran, se encaminó hacia La Push.

Quil y Embry engañaron a Jacob para que fuera a casa del primero, donde no habría nadie, con la excusa de jugar a algún videojuego. Pero sí que había alguien, porque Bella lo estaba esperando en el comedor.

El joven se quedó a cuadros cuando la vio sentada en el sofá y se volteó hacia sus dos amigos.

—Juro que os mataré —gruñó furioso. Los chicos parecieron asustarse unos instantes, pero finalmente volvieron a una expresión seria.

—Jacob —lo llamó ella, haciendo que él la fulminara con la mirada.

—¿Cómo tienes valor de hablarme? —siseó con veneno—. ¿Cómo te atreves después de lo que me has hecho?

Ella se ofendió.

—No te hagas el santo, Jake —gruñó la joven, levantándose del sofá. Lo tenía todo preparado y pensado, conocía demasiado bien a Jacob como para no saber que iba a sentirse ofendido con ella, y sabía cómo podía controlarlo, más o menos—. Lo tenías todo calculado cuando me invitaste por fin de año para que terminara acostándome contigo —le espetó sin el menor remordimiento—. Ahora no te victimices, por favor.

Jacob la miraba con la boca desencajada. Era incapaz de negarse ante aquella acusación, más que nada, porque era completamente cierta. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Has venido aquí solo para decirme eso? —se quejó el chico—. ¿Para tratarme como una especie de violador? —ahora estaba realmente ofendido.

Bella lo miró con dulzura.

—No te estoy diciendo eso —se explicó la joven. Había conseguido que se sintiera tan mal como para—querer escucharla—. Lo hice porque quise y los dos lo sabemos. Solamente te digo que sabías perfectamente que si bebía estaría más predispuesta. No te estoy acusando de nada, Jake, solo digo que los dos somos igual de culpables en esto.

El joven parecía desconcertado.

—No quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie —ordenó, para luego volverse hacia Quil y Embry—. Lo mismo va por vosotros.

Jacob se enfureció de nuevo.

—¿A nadie o a Edward? —protestó otra vez, con el mismo odio en la voz.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No te entiendo, Bella! —exclamó de pronto—. No deja de hacerte daño, una y otra vez, y tú lo aceptas sin el menor reparo a tu lado. ¿Por qué dejas que esto ocurra?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Tú haces exactamente lo mismo conmigo, así que ya sabes la respuesta.

Jacob se quedó helado. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

—No te causaré ningún problema, Bella —aceptó, finalmente—. Pero no dejes que él te haga más daño, por favor.

Bella se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por encima.

—Es la única persona que puede hacerme feliz, Jake.

El joven cerró los ojos con dolor. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, Bella —le pidió—. Cuando esté preparado yo te buscaré; mientras, haz como si yo no existiera. Como si jamás hubiéramos coincidido en esta vida —suplicó—. Déjame dejarte de amar, por favor.

Ella se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior.

—Está bien —aceptó antes de salir de la casa de Quil, dejando allí dentro a su amigo de toda la vida destrozado, sin saber si alguna vez podría volver a hablar como hablaban cuando eran niños y todo era mil veces más fácil.

…

Febrero había llegado, pero el tiempo no parecía mejorar. Tampoco la enfermedad de Bella y, por eso, cuando recibió una llamada urgente desde la clínica de Seattle se asustó. Le pedían que fuera con urgencia allí porque tenían que hablar con ella. La joven no les dijo nada a sus padres porque no quería preocuparles, y les mintió diciéndoles que se iba a pasar el día con Edward. Su novio la acompañó hasta la clínica.

Esperaron unos largos veinte minutos hasta que una enfermera los hizo pasar a la consulta del médico que la estaba tratando.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —le saludó estrechándole la mano.

Ella y Edward se sentaron a la espera de malas noticias. El médico revisaba unos papeles que tenía en la mano mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Verá usted —dudó—, no sé si se habrá dado cuenta, pero, bueno, el caso es…

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿El tratamiento no funciona? —preguntó extrañada. En las últimas semanas se había sentido un poco mejor, pero quizás eso no fuera una prueba concluyente de que el tratamiento la estaba curando.

—No, verá, lo que debo explicarle no tiene casi relación alguna con su leucemia —continuó—, pero puede cambiar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

La joven esperó a que él continuara.

—Está usted embarazada, señorita Swan.

Tanto ella como Edward tardaron varios minutos en entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Y, cuando hubieron entendido que iban a ser padre, llegó la dura realidad. No era necesario ser médico para darse cuenta de que el tratamiento que recibía Bella era muy agresivo. No podía ser, de ninguna manera, un tratamiento que se pudiera hacer estando embarazada.

—Esto nos deja en una situación un tanto incómoda —continuó el médico—. Es normal que no hubiera visto que estaba embarazada porque la leucemia causa, a menudo, retrasos en el período menstrual… bueno, nadie la culpa. Pero como he dicho, se trata de una situación incómoda. Desde el centro no podemos pedirle que aborte, eso está en su decisión, pero tampoco podemos negarle que este tratamiento al que ahora está sometida, con toda probabilidad, mataría al feto en la mayor de sus suertes.

Se le heló la sangre al oír esas palabras. Miró a Edward, que todavía tenía la mirada fija en un punto del infinito, por encima del pelo del médico que les estaba hablando.

—¿Qué opciones tengo, entonces? —continuó ella que, aunque ya las imaginaba, quería que se las explicaran.

—Pues bueno —continuó el médico—. Existe la opción del aborto voluntario, y seguir con el tratamiento. También puede no abortar, aunque yo no se lo recomiendo, y seguir con el tratamiento. La tercera opción sería no abortar y dejar el tratamiento, pero eso dejaría de frenar el avance de la leucemia y correría el riesgo de morir usted, señorita Swan.

Edward presionó la mano de Bella. Ella no lo miró. Había tomado la decisión cuando el médico le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Nada iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces creo que vamos a estar nueve meses sin vernos, señor Smith —sonrió ella—. No voy a abortar ni a seguir con este tratamiento hasta que haya tenido al niño.

Se volteó hacia Edward, que acababa de regresar a la realidad y la miraba como si ella acabara de decir que iba a hacerse terrorista kamikaze.

…

Se armó un revuelo impresionante en su casa. Su madre echó a llorar cuando le dijo que no iba a seguir con el tratamiento por culpa del embarazo, aunque Bella no sabía si lloraba directamente porque estaba embarazada o por qué; por otro lado, su padre empezó a despotricar en contra de Edward delante del mismo ("_¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Primero la dejas y ahora esto!_").

Pero a Bella le daba completamente igual lo que dijeran sus padres. Era mayor de edad y podía decidir qué hacía y qué no. Además, tarde o temprano iban a terminar perdonándola y aceptando su decisión. Desgraciadamente, nadie podía oponerse a su razonamiento: Ella estaba condenada a morir desde que le diagnosticaron la leucemia; iba a salvar una vida nueva acortando un poco más la suya.

Aunque quedaba un cabo suelto. Porque Edward había sido incapaz de decir nada desde que salieron de la consulta del médico. Estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá, con la mirada ida y el rostro pálido. Bella imaginaba que se sentía desconcertado y fuera de lugar. Desde luego, si él no quería encargarse del bebé, ella iba a entenderlo.

—¡¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? —gruñó Charlie, fulminando con la mirada a Edward.

Pareció como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica porque, de pronto, espetó con una voz demasiado alta y aguda.

—¡Cásate conmigo!

Eso terminó por destrozar el ánimo de sus padres. Bella sonrió a Edward. Todo eso era una locura, pero era mejor que resignarse a morir sin vivir más.

...

_Todo había empeorado. Bella había perdido el conocimiento y ya no se despertaba. Edward estaba sentado a su lado en el hospital, cogiéndole con fuerza la mano y susurrándole cosas bonitas al oído, porque estaba convencido de que todavía podía escucharlo. Habían empezado con un tratamiento más agresivo, porque el bebé ya había crecido suficientemente para tolerarlo y, en breve, iban a practicarle una cesárea. Pero nadie tenía puestas sus esperanzas en él. Ni en el tratamiento ni en el bebé. _

_Ese coma había borrado cualquier esperanza. Incluso Jacob, quien no la había visitado ni hablado con ella desde que él mismo le pidió que no le hablara (excepto pequeñas discusiones sobre la paternidad del bebé que habían mantenido en secreto de Edward), había ido a verla, con el dolor dibujado en el rostro. _

_Él y Edward se habían mirado durante unos largos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, sabiendo que el otro lo sabía todo y, finalmente, se sentaron al lado de Bella para 'hablar' con ella._

_Cuando todos se fueron para irse a dormir a sus casas, Edward se quedó, como cada noche, durmiendo en el sofá que había al lado de la cama de Bella. Le había prometido que no iba a fallarle, y no iba a dejarla morir sola en un hospital. Tampoco iba a dejar que muriera antes de que naciera el bebé. _

_Apretó su mano con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dispuesto a irse a dormir, con el miedo de que el corazón de ella dejara de latir durante su sueño. _

_-Te quiero –le susurró al oído._

* * *

_¡Bueeeeeeeeeeno! ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Ahora solamente falta el epílogo para saber qué más va a pasar. Como ya comenté, del epílogo no voy a subir NADA en el blog (pero nada, de nada, de nada). Os voy a tener en vilo… pongamos… ¿7 días? Eso si sois generosos vosotros conmigo (ejem, ejem)._

_Pues bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que aceptéis las disculpas de Edward, que entendáis la reacción de Bella con el embarazo y con Jacob y demás cabos sueltos que quedaban por atar. Creo que ahora ya está todo… ¡Y solamente falta el final! De todos modos, si alguien cree que me he olvidado de contaros algo acerca de la historia (o sea, cabos sueltos) que me lo diga en el review y, si no es una cosa del epílogo, os lo repondré o algo._

_Pues bueno, agradecer a **victoriamarieHale, joli cullen, sophia18, Jos WeasleyC, kxprii-StrawwBerries, Paula, trishahudsonblack91, LiahDragga, yamitwilightadicts, yolabertay, Ivannia, maria-kurenai, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Samillan, twifanMarie, Coona, BellsCullenS, Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat **y **EdwardKaname. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS.**_

_Finalmente comentar que, como ya os habréis dado cuenta, he subido **Mezzaluna**. ¡Pasaos por allí! (La encontraréis en mi perfil). Pasaros también por mi blog ;)_

_Besos,_

_Eri._


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Soy Bella Cullen**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía cansada, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando reconoció un rostro familiar a su lado. Otra persona se le acercó y se puso a hablar rápidamente con ella, pero la joven seguía todavía desconcertada y no logró entender ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaban diciendo.

El joven que había visto nada más despertar se sentó a su lado y le apretó la mano con fuerza. Luego, todavía cogiéndole de la mano, le besó la misma. La joven podía ver que tenía los ojos humedecidos y los suyos también se volvieron más acuosos.

Estaba en el hospital. Ese había sido su último día de tratamiento. Las pruebas del próximo mes le indicarían si la leucemia se había curado del todo o no.

Se incorporó en la camilla y miró sus piernas, que aparecían por debajo del austero vestido de tela blanca que le habían prestado en el hospital para hacer la última parte del tratamiento. Su piel se veía casi normal; apenas había ningún rasgo físico de que hubiera tenido leucemia.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Edward, a su lado, la ayudó a bajarse de la camilla y ambos caminaron hacia la pequeña habitación contigua a la sala donde la habían tratado. Ella se vistió apresuradamente y ambos se despidieron del médico que les había atendido.

Bella deseaba llegar a casa cuanto antes. Era el primer cumpleaños de su hija y los abuelos querrían darle los regalos. La joven sabía que aquel bebé había sido una fuente de fuerza y valor para todos mientras ella estaba en coma. Le habían practicado una cesárea un año atrás para intentar salvar a la madre y a la hija en esa lucha contra la leucemia.

Entraron al coche.

—¿No crees que se han pasado un poco con los regalos para Nessie? —preguntó Bella, al recordar la lista que el día anterior Esme y Renée les habían leído con todos los regalos que tenían para su nieta.

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió embelesado. Realmente estaba loco por su hija, pensó Bella.

La joven suspiró sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Realmente deseaba que toda pesadilla terminara ya con las últimas pruebas, cosa de la cual estaba totalmente segura, pero debía reconocer que durante unas semanas ella misma había perdido la fe en todo. Salvo en su hija. Creía que si se había salvado era por las ganas que tenía de vivir con su nueva familia, aunque jamás fuera a confesárselo a nadie.

También debía reconocer que era una persona con suerte. Con mucha suerte. Por tener a unos padres y unos suegros que la querían; unos amigos estupendos; una hija que la adoraba.

Y un prometido que tanto la amaba.

—¿Cuándo querrás celebrar la boda, futura señora Cullen? —inquirió Edward divertido, cuando ya llegaban cerca de la casa de los Swan, donde se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Yo ya me siento como si fuera Bella Cullen —murmuró ella, divertida.

Bajaron del coche y entraron en casa. Nada más abrir la puerta apareció Esme con la niña en brazos, y se la tendió a Bella, que la abrazó con delicadeza. Era la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida; una perfecta combinación entre su madre y, por suerte, su padre, pensaba a menudo Bella.

En el comedor estaban todos. Sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, y todos sus amigos (incluso Jacob). Cuando Bella apareció con la niña en brazos acompañada por un sonriente Edward, todos estallaron en aplausos. Nessie pareció desconcertarse unos instantes, pero luego los miró a todos con una pequeña sonrisita asomando en sus labios.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron cuando Charlie apareció con un pastel de chocolate con una velita para que Nessie, por boca de sus padres, la soplara.

Bella le dio un beso a su hija y apretó la mano de Edward. Sabía que si seguía viva era por el amor que sentía por ambos, porque había luchado hasta darlo todo y, desde luego, porque había tenido muchísima suerte.

Ella era Bella Swan. Bella Cullen. Y, finalmente, iba a ser feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno. Aquí termina esto. Sé que es realmente corto, pero los epílogos siempre me han gustado más de este modo. Además, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a terminar la historia hasta que he abierto el Word. No sé si estoy muy orgullosa de este final o qué… Pero creo que os habrá gustado (pese a ser cortito)._

_Bueno, ahora lo importante del capítulo (creo yo). Nunca antes había hecho esto, pero le dedico este fic a una chica llamada Nydia, que sufrió leucemia y, desgraciadamente, falleció. Creo que todos tenemos presente que muchas veces la realidad es más triste y no todo termina bien, por eso finalmente me decidí a darle un final feliz a esta historia. Creo que todos estos reviews deberían haber sido para los familiares de los enfermos, como muestra de apoyo. No se me da muy bien decir estas cosas, así que no sé cómo lo estoy haciendo…_

_En definitiva: **dedicado a Nydia** quien, como muchos otros, no se merecía estar enferma._

_**Gracias **por todos los comentarios que habéis ido dejando a lo largo de la historia. Me habéis animado, y siento habéroslo hecho pasar mal en algunos momentos. Al final ha merecido la pena, creo._

_Y bueno, decir que nos seguimos viendo en Mezzaluna y en Amnesia (este último dentro de unas semanitas)._

_Besos y gracias de veras por todo el apoyo._

**_Erised Black._**


End file.
